SOBREVIVIENDO JUNTOS: RETRIBUCION
by Inuhanya Cullen
Summary: BV. Mientras Vegeta se enfrentaba con la muerte de Bulma, un viejo rival ha estado planeando la destrucción del Príncipe Saiyajín. Este regreso asegurará la última derrota de Vegeta o lo liberará de su miseria? TRADUCCION, un fic de LGV, CAP. 11! FINAL!
1. Resurrección

**SOBREVIVIENDO JUNTOS: RETRIBUCIÓN**

(_Surviving Together: Retribution_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Nota rápida de LGV**: Bien, sólo para aquellos que no lo saben, esta es la conclusión de la trilogía _Sobreviviendo Juntos_. Intentaré ser más diligente publicando de lo que fui en el último fic! Así, sin más, espero que lo disfruten!!

**Nota de Inu**: Bueno, bueno… como lo prometido es deuda… TADAAA!!!... Aquí los dejo con la tercera parte de este fic de LGV… Feliz lectura!!! Y un millón de gracias por todo el apoyo…

------

Capítulo 1 - Resurrección

------

"Buenos días, hermosa," ronroneó el fornido hombre mientras despertaba gentilmente a su belleza azul con una tierna caricia en su mejilla.

Mientras sus ojos se abrían lentamente, la joven mujer sintió una relajante sonrisa cruzar sus labios mientras miraba a su amante. "Buenos días para ti también," saludó ella levantándose gentilmente sobre sus codos. "Qué hora es?" preguntó ella con un fuerte bostezo.

"Temprano," susurró él, pellizcando gentil su nariz. "Te hubiese dejado dormir más, pero pronto estaremos aterrizando en el planeta Frost. Así que debes comenzar a alistarte, quiero que luzcas lo mejor."

Con un suspiro, su atractiva mujer frunció confundida. "Aún no entiendo por qué," ella hizo puchero, "Dudo que este emperador amigo tuyo le importe si estoy contigo o no. Probablemente ni me notará."

"Ahí estás gravemente equivocada, querida." Él contuvo una conocedora sonrisa, "Dudo que su 'magnificencia' pueda quitar sus ojos de ti. Sé que _yo_ escasamente puedo hacerlo."

Ella se sonrojó febrilmente ante el cumplido, antes de aceptar finalmente, "Si insistes." Levantándose de su cama, comenzó a dirigirse hacia su baño para hacer lo que le pidió su hombre, pero no llegó lejos antes de que dos poderosos brazos rodearan su cintura deteniéndola abruptamente. "Radditz," protestó ella débilmente mientras comenzaba a acariciar su cuello con sus hambrientos labios. "Vamos, si no me dejas ir, nunca estaré lista a tiempo."

Pellizcando su cuello, finalmente la liberó con un decepcionado gruñido. "Muy bien, Atae, pero no te demores."

"No," prometió ella antes de entrar en su baño y cerrar la puerta detrás.

Radditz exhaló tan pronto como dejó la habitación, y luego le permitió a su cuerpo colapsar rudamente sobre su cama. Cerrando sus ojos le permitió a su mente considerar todo lo que estaba pasando finalmente. Sus planes en larga espera finalmente iban a llegar a una fruición, gracias a su impresionante mujer. _Atae_; la bendición que nunca en sus sueños más exóticos pudiera haber augurado.

Aún parecía ayer cuando se había detenido fuera de esta nave, después de un viaje de tres meses al planeta Namekusei, para reunir las esferas del dragón para pedir sus tres deseos. Tres deseos que habían cambiado su vida en una forma que nunca había esperado.

Ella iba a ser un medio para manipular a su antiguo príncipe. La mujer _de_ _Vegeta_, la niña esclava que nunca le fue permitido tocar. Ella era la única debilidad del Saiyajín no Ouji, y dios quería explotarla. Después de convencer subrepticiamente al los Namekuseijín para invocar a su dragón, había hecho su deseo de traer a él a la belleza azul, y luego restaurar su vida una vez más. De acuerdo con su demanda, había aparecido ante él, tan estupenda como la última vez que recordó verla. Desde sus largos y ondulados mechones azules hasta su cremosa y blanca piel, su suave figura estaba perfectamente intacta. Le tomó mucho de su fuerza detenerse de tomarla ahí y entonces. Pero, se había contenido lo suficiente para asegurar la realización del tercero y más importante deseo que necesitaba ser cumplido. Su memoria tenía que ser borrada. Era la única forma de asegurar el doblamiento a su voluntad.

Así fue hecho, a segundos de que su tercer deseo fuera pedido, el dragón desapareció, y esos infinitos ojos azules se abrieron, brillando confundidos. Radditz, por supuesto, había estado más que contento de ayudarla a entender mejor lo que estaba pasándole. Tejió mentiras sobre ser su mujer, y que después de haber sido atrapados en un peligroso fuego cruzado con los enemigos, había venido al pacífico planeta Namekusei para recuperarse. El por qué fallaba en recordar lo que estaba diciéndole, era el resultado de la amnesia que había sufrido de un golpe en la cabeza que recibió durante el ataque. Pareció un poco escéptica al principio, pero sin tener bases para el escepticismo, pronto aprendió a confiar en sus mentiras.

Y le había dicho muchas. Todo, desde la romántica historia de cómo la había la salvado de un opresivo príncipe dictatorial quien había usado su cuerpo sólo para sus propios placeres egoístas, hasta su nombre, Atae, su obsequio, su merced divina. El título le había llegado tan fácilmente. En verdad era un nombre más digno que por el que Vegeta la reconocía; _Bulma_. El cambio había sido un marcado progreso, aunque tal vez ningún cambio que pudiera hacerle habría sido tan asombroso como con el que lo había alterado.

Era asombroso pensar cómo su plan había descaminado tanto, cómo sus intenciones cambiaron tan rápidamente, tan drásticamente. Él quería usarla, tenerla noche tras noche, sólo por la satisfacción de regresarle su profanado cuerpo a su indigno príncipe en retaliación por todas la humillaciones que había enfrentado mucho tiempo atrás. Pero, su plan nunca había llegado a pasar. Todo había cambiado al momento que esos ojos azules lo tragaron vivo.

Tal vez fueron esos últimos diez años de soledad que lo habían hecho desear algo más que una revolcada sin sentido, pero el deseo de tenerla completamente dispuesta fue abundantemente clara la primera vez que lo abrazó. Lo abrazó! Nadie se había atrevido a abrazarlo en toda su vida, pero ella lo hizo. Su temerosa confusión se mezcló con el alivio de tener su consciencia de nuevo, la había hecho querer compartir su alegría con él después de su despertar – después de que había jurado sus falsas promesas de amor y devoción.

Era como si hubiese derrumbado su rudo exterior con mínimo esfuerzo y lo hubiese llevado a una lujuria más posesiva que cualquier otra que hubiese sentido por una mujer. Él entendió el presagio en ese momento; nunca la dejaría ir. Fue sólo entonces que Radditz pudo entender finalmente la obsesión de Vegeta con la mujercita. Aunque no podría señalar con exactitud qué era lo que la hacía tan irresistible, resultó ser tan susceptible como el ouji mismo. Su suave caricia, sus afectuosas miradas, e inocentes palabras derritieron su helado corazón al punto de la irracionalidad. Aquellos primeros días a bordo de su nave, la había prodigado con todas las necesidades que un ser podría querer. Se salió de su camino para complacerla, aunque no había tenido la débil idea de por qué. Originalmente se dijo que esta era la mejor manera de ganar su confianza, de ganar su lealtad, pero gradualmente se encontró deseando mucho más.

Se había contenido de llevarla a la cama esas noches siguientes, o al menos, llevarla a la cama en el sentido de tener sexo con ella. Había dormido a su lado cada noche desde su resurrección. Él lo vio como una medida protectora, una hermosa mujer que no debía dejarse sola por un momento a bordo de una nave de lujuriosos hombres solteros. Pero, a diferencia de otras mujeres, algo sobre la idea de _ella_ viniendo a _él_ voluntariamente era mucho más cautivante que simplemente seducirla. Así que esperó, y luego finalmente, casi un mes después de su regreso a la vida, se sometió a él. Era temprano en la mañana cuando lo había despertado con las alegres noticias. En medio de su enorme cama se arrodilló, dejando caer su larga bata de seda para descubrir todo lo que había esperado ver.

"Soy tu mujer, e injustamente me he negado a ti por tanto tiempo. Si aún me deseas, puedes tenerme."

Sus palabras habían sonado tan preparadas, como si hubiese querido decirlas hace mucho, pero era inseguro cuándo sería el momento correcto. Estaba más que complacido de que el momento fuera entonces. La había deseado por tanto tiempo, incluso años después de la última vez que la había visto en la nave de Freezer, aún podía sentir todo el deseo represado que había tenido por ella. Estaba más que listo para liberarlo, lo cual era exactamente lo que planeaba mientras se levantaba de rodillas; e inclinándose sobre ella, había comenzado a explorar su cuerpo.

Ella parecía muy nerviosa al principio, más probablemente porque junto con sus recuerdos se fue algún recuerdo de la sensación de otro ser contra su cuerpo. Él había estado esperando ayudarla a reaprender el arte del sexo, cuando su relación fue detenida abruptamente por ella. Había colocado una mano contra su pecho, y rápidamente giró su cabeza mientras se inclinaba sobre el borde de la cama. Él había intentado preguntarle qué estaba mal, pero antes de que pudiera, su malestar fue obvio cuando liberó bilis de su garganta.

Cualquier hombre normal habría tomado personal la reacción, pero lo había sabido mejor. Unas cuantas veces anteriores la había atrapado sufriendo de síntomas similares. Ella había insistido que simplemente eran el resultado del movimiento, pero no aceptaría más la mentira. Después de limpiarla, la llevó al ala médica de la nave. Fue entonces que supo que aunque el recuerdo de su antiguo amante fue eliminado; aún llevaba una parte muy real de él dentro de ella.

Embarazada! De todas las contingencias por levantarse, esa ciertamente era la más detestable. Si hubiese tenido alguna idea que al desear a la vida a la mujer, también reviviría el hijo de Vegeta, habría pensado dos veces sus opciones. El primer instinto de Radditz fue acabar con el niño, pero después de ver la alegría en los ojos de la mujer cuando escuchó las noticias, sabía que perdería cualquier oportunidad futura para que se le ofreciera si ordenaba la muerte del mocoso. Afortunadamente, sin embargo, nunca fue enfrentado con la decisión después de que el sonido de cuatro palabras susurradas alegremente cosquilleara sus oídos.

"_**Vamos**__ a ser padres!"_

_Nosotros_; que pronto había olvidado que creía que era su marido antes de su pérdida de memoria, así que su suposición natural sería que él era el padre de su hijo. Y para hacer el asunto aún más conveniente, su tripulación creía la misma mentira ya que todos actuaban bajo la suposición de que había estado acostándose con la hermosa mujer desde la noche que la había llevado a bordo. Aún cuando el hijo nació en menos de ocho meses, nadie cuestionó su paternidad, la suave cola marrón en la hembra de ojos y cabello azul había probado que era su descendiente Saiyajín.

_Ella_; ahí hubo otra sorpresa. Sólo uno de cinco exitosos embarazos Saiyajín tradicionalmente daban hijos hembra. Escasamente podía creerlo, aunque rápidamente determinó que había sido lo mejor. La niña prácticamente era una réplica exacta de su madre, salvo por la cola por supuesto. Virtualmente ningún rastro de Vegeta en su apariencia; era mejor de lo que podría haber esperado.

"No estoy segura por qué, pero creo que debemos llamarla Bra. Me siento muy parcial al nombre, Radditz."

Si él hubiese sido de una raza más débil, habría experimentado un ataque cardíaco cuando hiciera esa sugerencia. Radditz no era tonto; había repasado los eventos siguiendo su partida de la nave de Freezer hasta su llegada a Frost. Bra había sido un alias que había usado mientras estuvo en Merigh, le preocupaba que tal vez el dragón no hubiese tenido éxito en remover completamente sus recuerdos como había esperado originalmente. Pero estando muy temeroso de levantar sospechas, junto con ser incapaz de negarle nada, accedió al nombre. Y, en un momento de locura, aceptó permitirle a la cuna un lugar en _su_ dormitorio, una habitación que no había visto actividad desde antes de su llegada.

Una vez que ella había descubierto que estaba embarazada, había rechazado cualquier idea de acostarse con él; temerosa de que de alguna forma lastimara al niño. Él había estado reluctante, pero una parte experimentó una sensación de repulsión, sabiendo que dentro de ella estaba el engendro de su enemigo. Decidió que podría esperar hasta que el ser fuera eliminado de su cuerpo.

Su embarazo había sido particularmente difícil, él había esperado tanto una vez que conoció el género. Había una razón de por qué sólo el veinte por ciento de los Saiyajín eran mujeres. Así que, su tiempo de recuperación por supuesto había tomado más de lo típico. Fue sólo unas semanas atrás que el médico de la nave le informó que una vez más era físicamente capaz de aparearse con él. Estaba cautivado de tener la 'autorización', como lo era, para tenerla _finalmente_. Después de tantos largos meses de simplemente acostarse a su lado, capaz de tocar, pero no fornicar, era una tortura como cualquier otra que hubiese experimentado, salvo por los beneficios menores.

Su tiempo de celibato irónicamente había fomentado una relación más íntima entre ellos. Tan extraño como fuera admitir para él, comenzó a disfrutar las noches que se quedaban levantados hablando. Qué absurdo parecía que llegara a conocer el placer de un simple diálogo. Ser capaz de expresar sus sentimientos libre y abiertamente nunca había sido una opción para el insensible guerrero. Iba contra todo en lo que había creído, contra todo lo que su herencia Saiyajín le había enseñado. Pero _ella _lo hacía sentir bien. _Ella _lo hacía sentir cómodo. Y después de un tiempo, comenzó a creer que ella estaba aprendiendo a sentir lo mismo por él. Y luego cuando la noche llegara finalmente, cuando finalmente pudiese tenerla, sabía que su relación sería más intensa que cualquier experiencia sexual casual que hubiese tenido. Pero _no _sabía aún, que el destino los tendría separados una vez más.

Después del nacimiento de Bra, Atae se había rehusado a separarse de su hija hasta que cayera dormida. Y luego noche tras noche, para cuando 'su' hija estuviera descansando finalmente, Atae estaba muy exhausta para acostarse con él. Al principio, aunque estuvo decepcionado, había aceptado la excusa y su continua disculpa por su inhabilidad de tener la fuerza de unirse a él. Le había dejado claro que su primera prioridad tenía que ser para 'su' mocosa. Pero lo que alguna vez fue entendible ahora se había vuelto una molestia. Quién habría pensado que un bebé podría llorar por horas? Necesitaba ser alimentado tan frecuentemente? Y que expidiera tan repugnante hedor?

Fue entonces que Radditz comenzó a odiar a la pequeña inconveniencia. La niña estaba destrozando completamente su vida, e ideas de terminar su existencia una vez más estaban picando su consciente. Pero por supuesto se contuvo. Ningún perdón le esperaría después de matar al hijo de su mujer, así que no le quedó otra opción que esperar, y esperar, y esperar. Y así lastimosamente, hasta este día, el mayor privilegio que hubiese tenido, era sentir sus perfectas curvas contra él. Aunque se han sumergido en gentiles caricias y apasionadas guerras con sus lenguas de vez en cuando, nunca se han unido completamente.

Pero eso, Radditz planeaba cambiarlo pronto; porque en simple cuestión de horas estarían aterrizando en su alguna vez hogar por corto tiempo. El Planeta Frost; el santuario de su rival y pronto su lugar de descanso.

Su destino estaba cambiando bastamente, Radditz estaba seguro. Pronto presenciaría felizmente los celos de su antiguo príncipe mientras se paseaba con su mujer y cachorro - no, por supuesto, que él los conocería como tal. 'Pobre Vegeta aún no tiene idea que su amante está viva… y en _mi _cama,' pensó él con ardor, sabiendo que la avaricia podría comer vivo al bastardo. Radditz lo sabía porque estuvo ahí antes, alguna vez le había sido negado el premio, pero no más. _Él _tenía a la mujer; y ahora la fuerza para reclamar su honor. _Él _finalmente tiene la oportunidad para superar a su alguna vez superior, en el campo de batalla; de hombre a hombre, guerrero a guerrero, Saiyajín a Saiyajín – corrección, _Súper _Saiyajín a _Súper _Saiyajín.

Levantándose de su cama, Radditz caminó hacia el lado de la habitación donde yacía 'su' durmiente hija. Alcanzando un gentil dedo para acariciar su mejilla, sonrió. 'Pronto pequeña, tendré todas las pertenencias de tu padre, y mucho más.'

------

"Cómo estuvo eso, papá?" preguntó Trunks esperanzado después de terminar de demostrar una técnica de pelea que había aprendido.

"Una mierda," respondió Vegeta sin rodeos, mucho para el dolor de su hijo. Aplastando una sonrisa en su rostro, Vegeta colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de su heredero mientras añadía, "Pero, también una mierda la primera vez que lo intenté."

La hundida expresión de Trunks cambió a una sonrisa cuando escuchó la desgarbada versión de su padre. "Continuaré trabajando en ella; sé que la mejoraré pronto!"

"Bueno, mejor que sí. Un miembro de la línea de sangre real no debe producir nada menos que la perfección," recordó Vegeta notablemente. "Ahora aséate. La cena estará lista en una hora."

"Grandioso, estoy hambriento!" Trunks le dio a su estómago una rápida frotada antes de decirle adiós a su padre hasta la cena.

Una vez que Vegeta estuvo finalmente solo, se permitió un pesado asiento en el piso del salón de entrenamiento. Pasando sus dedos por su indómito cabello, cerró lentamente sus ojos anticipando el sentimiento que estaba por recibir.

"Lo está haciendo bien con ese niño, parece más feliz con cada día que pasa," ofreció Garock tranquilamente mientras caminaba hacia la depresiva forma de su emperador.

Vegeta lentamente levantó su cabeza para reconocer al hombre ante él. "Bueno, eso hace uno de nosotros."

El consejero suspiró mientras tomaba asiento al otro lado del descorazonado hombre. "Ha sido un año muy largo, lo sé, pero tal vez es tiempo que liberes tu pena, Vegeta. Aún eres un hombre joven; no puedes pasar el resto de tu vida revolcándote en la miseria-"

"Y qué demonios esperas que haga!?" Espetó Vegeta irritado, "He perdido a mi mujer, Garock. No esperarás que continúe. No pude hace once años cuando primero la perdí; estoy seguro que ahora no puedo. Así que, ahórrate tu preocupación para el niño, él aún tiene esperanza."

"Creo que usted también," sugirió Garock, "vamos, señor. Cómo se sentiría si la situación fuera al revés? Si hubiese dado su vida el día del ataque de Cooler y ella sólo hubiese sobrevivido para morir un poco todos los días de aflicción? Sabe que no es lo que hubiese querido para ella, y esto ciertamente no es lo que ella hubiese querido para usted. Al encerrarse del mundo, deshonra su memoria."

Un bajo gruñido salió del hombre más joven mientras consideraba sus palabras. Sí, su mujer había dado su vida en lugar de la suya. Sí, ella indudablemente estaría enojada de ver el destrozado caparazón de hombre que se había vuelto. Pero sería egoísta por esperar más de él. Él debió ser quien muriera ese día, _no _ella. Aunque sabía que su sacrificio era más lógico que el suyo, el ardor no subsidiaba. El hecho que quedaba de si hubiese cuidado mejor de ella, la hubiese protegido cuando debió, su muerte nunca hubiese sido el desenlace. Aún tendría a su mujer, y su hijo aún tendría a su madre, _no _simplemente un padre mediocre.

Tal vez mediocre era una palabra generosa. Vegeta había sido un inútil la mayor parte de las semanas y tempranos meses seguidos del funeral de Bulma. Su cuerpo había sido colocado en un mausoleo en el nivel superior del castillo en una habitación privada adjunta a la suya. Garock le había aconsejado que su tumba debiera ser enterrada bajo tierra del palacio, no dejada como un santuario al que se aferrara el hombre emocionalmente inestable. Pero Vegeta había gruñido ante la idea. Su mujer era como un querubín para él, merecía estar en lo alto para su eterno descanso, no encerrada bajo tierra en un frío castillo.

Él muchas veces había tomado refugio en su nuevo hogar. Muchas noches había dormido junto al sepulcro de mármol, como si ella estuviera sola sin su cálido cuerpo junto a su fría tumba. Muchas noches había soñado que se levantaba de su pesado sepulcro y venía a él, perdonando su fracaso al protegerla, y luego se entregaba a él para enmendar su roto corazón. Pero con cada noche desde ese fatal día, cualquier visión de ella era sólo eso, un fragmento de su imaginación.

Trunks había sido el más fuerte de los dos. Él había ayudado a Vegeta a regresar a la realidad mientras el tiempo continuaba, distrayéndolo con entrenamiento, y asuntos políticos. Vegeta había sido forzado a continuar al menos con los movimientos de la vida. Pero las compulsivas experiencias eventualmente se hubiesen vuelto duras si no tuviera un extraño momento de divinidad casi tres meses después de la muerte de su amante.

Hasta este día, no tenía idea de lo que le había pasado, pero al caer la noche, la sintió. Por un breve segundo, sintió su existencia. Momentos después el sentimiento se desvanecía, dejándolo vacío una vez más. Pero, una parte de él pareció regenerarse después de la experiencia, la imaginara o no, una profunda parte de él se dio cuenta que lo que había sentido era una especie de señal de que su alguna vez mujer aún estaba con él, queriendo que hiciera exactamente lo que Garock estaba sugiriendo. No es que tuviera alguna idea de cómo llenar tal demanda. "Aún no sé lo que esperas de mi," dijo él finalmente.

Garock tomó un largo respiro antes de ofrecer una sugerencia que sabía enfurecería a su líder. "Podría intentar encontrar a alguien quien pueda aliviar su dolor como Bulma lo hizo."

Los ojos de Vegeta inmediatamente se abrieron dándose cuenta de lo que el anciano estaba sugiriendo. "No puedo, _no_ la reemplazaré!" Vegeta se puso de pie, su tono y manierismos exudaban resentimiento.

"No estaba sugiriendo eso en lo absoluto," explicó Garock levantándose. "Simplemente estaba intentando llamar tu atención de que aunque hubieses perdido a una amada, no necesitas continuar por la vida sin ninguna compañía. Hay muchas mujeres hermosas en este universo, Vegeta, y aún más con corazones gentiles llenos de compasión. Sé que no quieres otra mujer, nunca te sugeriría que reemplaces a Bulma, pero… Pero los niños necesitan figuras maternales en sus vidas, y los hombres necesitan el cuidado físico y emocional que sólo el sexo más bello puede ofrecer. No te mataría al menos abrirte a la posibilidad de buscar activamente tu propia felicidad."

Tomándose varios momentos para contemplar una respuesta, Vegeta finalmente ofreció calmadamente, "Consideraré lo que has dicho."

"Excelente," Garock asintió, agradeciendo al joven que al menos aceptara considerar su consejo.

"Señor," una voz interrumpió al par mientras ambos se giraban para mirar a la pequeña criatura púrpura que llevaba una pieza de papel en su mano.

"Qué pasa, Keldor?" Vegeta levantó una curiosa ceja mientras observaba al nervioso hombre.

"Una nave ha aterrizado en la plataforma H16 sin permiso de la sala de control." La criatura respiraba intensamente, claramente habiendo corrido todo el camino desde su estación para decirle.

Vegeta levantó una ceja, no seguro de por qué había sido consultado para tan inútil asunto. "Entonces que un escuadrón arreste al violador; ese es el protocolo."

"Lo sé señor, e intentamos hacer eso, pero era muy fuerte para nosotros. Derrotó a tres pelotones de veinte hombres en cuestión de segundos."

"Imposible, nadie aparte del emperador y su hijo es lo fuerte suficiente para alcanzar tal hazaña," recordó Garock.

Vegeta, seducido por semejante acontecimiento, cuestionó, "Tienes alguna idea de quién es este ser que ha hecho semejante entrada?"

"Bueno," Keldor tragó nervioso. "Todo lo que nos dijo es que era un viejo amigo suyo y que no se iría hasta que llegara a hablar con él personalmente."

El emperador rió; casi podía oler la inminente batalla en el aire. "Dudo que sea un viejo amigo mío, considerando que junto a mi está el único que tengo," él gesturizó hacia Garock, "pero si es a mi a quien quiere ver entonces que así sea." Agarrando su capa, guantes y armadura, Vegeta rápidamente se preparó antes de ordenarle a la criatura llevarlo a la bahía de acoplamiento H16, con Garock siguiéndolo de cerca.

Parecía que tenía un visitante que no quería dejar esperando.

------

**Nota de LGV**: Hm, entonces todos tienen una pequeña idea de lo que ha estado pasando durante los últimos meses. Qué pasará cuando el Emperador llegue cara a cara con un hombre que cree muerto? Y qué hay de Bulma? Ver a Vegeta encenderá la olvidada llama dentro de ella? Descúbranlo la próxima vez…

------


	2. Dèjá Vu

**SOBREVIVIENDO JUNTOS: RETRIBUCIÓN**

(_Surviving Together: Retribution_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 2 - Déjà vu

------

"No te ves linda," Bulma rió mientras botaba a su bebé en su rodilla. Radditz le había dicho que se reunirían con el rey del planeta Frost esta noche, así que debían estar preparados para lucir lo mejor. Aunque la mujer de cabello azul no estaba segura de si lo 'mejor' significaba formal o atractiva, optó por una mezcla de los dos. Seleccionando una blusa azul oscuro que exponía su vientre y brazos recientemente reafirmados, lo completó con una falda ajustada azul marino a la rodilla que estaba agradablemente acentuada por sus botas negras a la rodilla. Recogió su cabello en una suelta cola de caballo, dejando unos mechones libres para caer por su rostro. Considerando todo, pensó que el vestuario era un buen modelo de lo 'mejor'.

"Sí, igual que tú." Bulma besó a su hija en su frente mientras examinaba su vestido azul pálido. "Creo que serás el verdadero centro de atención," rió ella mientras se levantaba y hacía un rápido giro en frente del espejo con su ahora carcajeante hija en brazos. Cuando se detuvo, comenzó a preguntarse sobre esta noche.

"Y, Bra, tu papi parece muy animado sobre reunirse con este viejo amigo suyo. Qué piensas que sea todo esto?" le preguntó ella a su insensible compañía mientras la instalaba momentáneamente en su cama. Ella se encogió para sí permitiendo que sus preguntas se desvanecieran de su mente, sabiendo que tendría todas sus respuestas a su debido tiempo.

Antes de su partida, Radditz le había dado unas muy pocas instrucciones. Le había dicho alistar a su hija, para que la joven pudiera estar presente con ellos para las presentaciones y le aconsejó sólo una nota más, que debía asegurarse de cubrir su marca en público. Ella lo había acusado de estar avergonzado de su conexión, pero él estuvo en desacuerdo severamente, insistiendo que simplemente era por su propia protección. Después de todo, si alguien descubría que estaba unida a él, su talón de Aquiles sería obtusamente revelado.

Con un largo suspiro, alcanzó los pies de su cama, agarró una bufanda azul pálido y la envolvió alrededor de su cuello para una apropiada protección. 'Tiene suerte de que quede tan bien con este vestuario', sonrió para sí mientras recogía a su hija una vez más. "Y qué piensas, Bra? Vamos a encontrarnos con tu papá?"

La pequeña sólo bostezó descansando su delicada cabeza contra el hombro de su madre. Depositando un gentil beso en la frente de su hija, Bulma se dispuso a conocer al 'viejo amigo' de su esposo.

------

"Bonita nave," Garock no pudo evitar jadear impresionado mientras entraba a la bahía de acoplamiento H16 junto con el Emperador. "La reconoce?"

"No," Vegeta movió su cabeza inmediatamente; no podía distinguir la tecnología. No era ni como su flota o la de los Icejín. Quienquiera que fuera este invasor, no podía descifrar si era amigo o enemigo.

"Emperador," un soldado se arrodilló rápidamente y se levantó mientras saludaba a su comandante. "Mi pelotón ha tenido la nave rodeada desde el primer ataque del intruso. No ha hecho más acto de agresión desde que le informamos que estaba siendo citado."

"Parece que desea mucho ganar mi completa atención," Vegeta levantó una parcial sonrisa. "Y dónde está este misterioso intruso?" El emperador no tuvo que mirar lejos antes de que una resonante respuesta le fuera ofrecida.

"Justo aquí, mi príncipe," una ronca voz llegó desde las sombras de la plataforma de abordaje de la no identificada nave. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Vegeta."

Tan pronto como la figura emergió a la vista, dos sorprendidas expresiones se extendieron en las caras de Vegeta y Garock mientras veían al muerto caminante. "Radditz," Vegeta tartamudeó el nombre del Saiyajín, completamente perplejo.

"Pero no puede ser, él fue asesinado después del ataque Garchiano," anotó Garock, terriblemente confundido.

"No asesinado, sólo totalmente incapacitado, por supuesto no lo habrías sabido ya que ni tú ni Nappa se tomaron el tiempo para buscarme." El hombre dijo para llenar los vacíos. Caminando hacia su antiguo príncipe, Radditz se detuvo a unos pies ante el perplejo par. "Pero la suerte estuvo de mi lado ese día, y ahora he vivido para experimentar una vida llena e impresionante."

"Ah sí?" preguntó Vegeta con una media carcajada. "Entonces por qué estás aquí? Asumo que piensas que porque eres el último de mi gente mostraré algo de compasión por ti y te recibiré en mi hogar, pero desafortunadamente estás gravemente equivocado. Nunca fuimos camaradas, simplemente hombres de similar situación obligados a trabajar juntos. No te debo nada, y tu aparición aquí, aunque dramática, es inútil." Vegeta se giró rápidamente, no teniendo más interés en dialogar. Tenía una cena con su hijo. "Felicitaciones por tu resurrección, Radditz, pero no es asunto mí-"

"Radditz," una suave y femenina voz que Vegeta reconoció inmediatamente hizo girar su cabeza de golpe hacia la plataforma de abordaje de la segunda clase de la nave.

El déjà vu dominó al Emperador cuando una segunda, aunque gráficamente más sorprendente vista entró en su línea de visión. "Bulma," él apenas pudo mover sus labios para susurrar el nombre cuando vio el vivo retrato de su mujer salir de la nave con un niño, que salvo por su tamaño y la peluda cola marrón envuelta alrededor de la muñeca de su cargadora, era casi el vivo retrato de su fallecido ángel azul.

"Lo siento," ella se disculpó mientras caminaba para unirse a su marido y asociados. "No deseo interrumpir su intercambio, pero hemos estado encerradas en una nave por varios meses, sólo quise dar un paseo para tomar un poco de aire fresco," ella dirigió sus atenciones más específicamente hacia su marido, aparentemente inconsciente de los bobos ojos aplastados en su angelical forma.

Radditz usó toda su fuerza para contener una sonrisa. Su actuación no podría haber sido mejor. "Bueno, lo siento mi amor, pero parece que Vegeta aquí no tiene interés en mi continua presencia en este planeta."

"Vegeta?" Bulma giró su cabeza para finalmente reconocer al apuesto hombre ante ella. Moviendo a Bra, para que estuviera más segura en el agarre de un brazo, Bulma usó su ahora mano libre para extenderla hacia el emperador que Radditz había mencionado. "Debe perdonar la falta de modales de Radditz. Soy Atae, su mujer, y esta es nuestra hija."

Indefenso para hacer algo más sino tomar su delicada mano en la suya, levantó su muñeca hacia sus labios, besándola suavemente. 'No puede ser, incluso huele como ella,' Vegeta simplemente tuvo un momento para pensar antes que la gentil mano fuera zafada de él.

"Suficiente de eso, Vegeta, encuentra a tu propia mujer para acariciar." Radditz haló su posesión favorita un paso atrás del intruso gobernante. El hombre podría mirarla con celos, pero no atreverse a tocarla. _Atae_ era suya, a pesar de cómo eligió usarla para manipular a su antiguo enemigo.

"Radditz, no seas tan cruel. Sólo estaba siendo cordial," girándose hacia su nuevo conocido, continuó, "Por favor discúlpelo otra vez, es muy protector por mi bienestar."

"Puedo entender por qué," Garock respondió rápidamente, desde que Vegeta claramente era incapaz de hacerlo. "Soy Garock, un consejero para el Emperador. Es un placer conocerte, Atae." El hombre agarró la mano de Bulma en un gesto similar al que fue tomada por Vegeta. "Y tu pequeña también, es adorable," añadió él moviendo su mano para tocar la nariz de la niña, quien a cambio agarró su dedo con una alegre risa.

"Creo que le agradas," decidió Bulma mientras observaba a Garock y a Bra intercambiar entretenidas miradas.

Radditz se quedó atrás y observó mientras los tres disfrutaban de la compañía del otro con un frunce en su rostro; no le gustaba toda la atención masculina que _su_ mujer estaba recibiendo. Por un breve segundo, podría haberse arrepentido de su decisión de venir al planeta Frost en primer lugar, pero después de mirar fijamente al aún sorprendido Emperador, supo que había estado bien. Tomando unos discretos pasos hacia el antiguo príncipe, casualmente mencionó, "Es hermosa, no?" Su voz fue lo baja suficiente para que sólo Vegeta pudiera escuchar el irritante remarco. "No podía creerle a mis ojos el día que la encontré. El cabello azul, esas infinitas órbitas zafiras, la cremosa piel de porcelana, salvo por una suave disposición, su apariencia era inequívocamente comparable a esa de la esclava que alguna vez encontraste tan atractiva… Oh, cuál era su nombre… _Bulma_… Sí, creo que ese era. Cuando encontré a Atae, pensé que tal vez las dos eran una y la misma, pero no, _mi _mujer estuvo viviendo bajo la tiranía de un hórrido príncipe por muchos años. No podrías creer lo agradecida que estuvo por la liberación de su corazón, mente, cuerpo y alma. Todos, los cuales, me ha entregado subsecuentemente. Es por ella que ahora soy un mejor hombre, verdaderamente es mi más preciada posesión," Radditz contuvo la sonrisa que sintió formarse mientras observaba la cara de su antiguo príncipe contraerse bajo la vocalización de cada punzante palabra.

"No mereces una criatura tan hermosa," siseó Vegeta disparándole una mortal mirada a su subordinado. "Cualquier hombre que vea a su mujer como una 'posesión' es un amante inadecuado. Siento una ola de compasión por la mujer," terminó él, ignorando fríamente algún comentario más de Radditz mientras caminaba hacia la mujer que poseía una sobrenatural semejanza con su fallecida mujer. "Atae, sí?" Dijo Vegeta titubeante mientras la veía girar su rostro para encararlo.

"Sí, así es," aceptó Bulma notando la intranquila mirada en el rostro del Emperador. "Hay algún problema?"

"No, en lo absoluto," Vegeta fue rápido en clarificar. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había visto el rostro de su mujer; era una bendición indescriptible experimentar la impresionante sensación de déjà vu. Aún si no fuera su verdadero amor. "Simplemente iba a sugerir que si estás tan cansada del viaje por el espacio, debes pasar unas noches en la comodidad de mi castillo. Tu esposo y yo," él giró su cabeza levemente para mirar a Radditz, "podemos ponernos al día en algunos asuntos mientras lo haces." Él terminó regresando su mirada hacia ella; la semejanza era verdaderamente sobrenatural.

Asintiendo con una brillante sonrisa, Bulma aceptó felizmente. "Eso es muy atento de ti, estaría más que encantada de pasar unas noches en tierra firme, y estoy segura que esta pequeña también." Bulma miró a su hija quien tenía sus ojos fijos en Vegeta. "Esta es su primera vez fuera de la nave," explicó la belleza de cabello azul mientras observaba a su hija extender sus brazos hacia su desconocido padre. Riendo animadamente, Bulma llegó a una divertida conclusión, "Creo que quiere que la abraces." Caminando lentamente hacia el aturdido emperador, Bulma comenzó suavemente, "has cargado antes a un niño?" Su voz tuvo que elevarse para que la pregunta pudiese ser escuchada ya que su impaciente hija había comenzado a llorar al no recibir la atención que deseaba.

"Ah… yo… No," Vegeta tartamudeó respondiendo, inseguro de por qué la niña tendría algún interés en él. En su _muy _limitada experiencia con bebés, todo lo que había llegado a aprender era que era muy bueno para hacerlos llorar.

"Bueno, eso está por cambiar," Bulma levantó su voz aún más que su llorona hija. Colocando a Bra en los brazos del inseguro hombre, lo ayudó a posicionarla apropiadamente. Y luego, casi al segundo que Bra estuvo segura en el agarre de Vegeta, la infante dejó de llorar y simplemente comenzó a mirar a su padre con una sonrisa formándose lentamente en su rostro. Acercando su brazo hacia él, comenzó a tocarlo en la mejilla, riendo felizmente mientras lo hacía. "Síp, definitivamente creo que le agradas," explicó Bulma pasando su mano sobre la cabeza de su hija.

"Está bien, es suficiente," Radditz asustó al grupo mientras caminada en frente de Vegeta, habiendo tenido más que suficiente de la escena 'familiar', se movió para retirar a la niña de brazos de su enemigo. Y, para el posible perjuicio de Bra, habría tenido éxito si Vegeta no se hubiese girado instintivamente para evitar las avaras manos del hombre.

"Puedo no ser un experto, pero dudo que un infante deba ser manejado tan rudamente," Vegeta frunció ante el guerrero, para alguien que declarara estar tan profundamente infatuado con su mujer, su hija parecía mucho menos consecuente hacia él.

"Él tiene razón, Radditz," Bulma se giró para mirar a su temperamental marido. "Bra se ve perfectamente contenta con Vegeta."

Como si otra persona creída muerta hubiese descendido de la nave de Radditz, un Vegeta y un Garock completamente conmocionados gritaron al unísono, "BRA!" Pasaron varios momentos antes de que algún hombre pudiese hablar, Garock fue el primero, "Llamaste a esa niña Bra?" El anciano vociferó la pregunta mientras miraba de un lado a otro de hija a madre incrédulo.

"Sí, así es como la nombramos, qué pasa?" Vociferó Radditz furioso. Sabía que permitirle a la mujer salirse con la suya al nombrar a la niña regresaría para perseguirlo. Maldita su debilidad!

Garock agarró el hombro de Vegeta para detenerlo de decir algo más en el asunto; la coincidencia sería dejada así. "No es nada, el nombre sólo es familiar. Debe ser común en varios planetas."

Bulma cerró sus ojos mientras asentía comprensiva, "bueno, sí, es un hermoso nombre; no me sorprendería escuchar eso." Abriendo sus ojos, se sorprendió de ver a su marido y al orgulloso hombre cargando a su hija intercambiar furiosas miradas. De qué se estaba perdiendo? "Um, saben qué, si vamos a quedarnos aquí , entonces tal vez deba bajar algunas cosas de la nave para llevarlas a nuestro dormitorio temporal." Decidiendo remover a su hija de la hostil situación, Bulma levantó sus brazos para recuperar a la niña pero la fuerte voz de Vegeta la detuvo.

"No hay necesidad," Vegeta la detuvo abruptamente mientras explicaba, "Haré que mi personal recoja las cosas." Notando cuidadosamente la reacción de Radditz al tener soldados extraños en su nave, observó la muy esperada y volátil reacción.

"No sin mi compañía," demandó el hombre. Sabía que Vegeta haría inspeccionar la nave durante el proceso.

"Muy bien," Vegeta sonrió girándose para mirar a Garock. "Lleva a esos diez hombres," él señaló al pelotón junto a ellos, "y que sigan a Radditz a bordo para traer las pertenencias de nuestros invitados y registrar la nave." Vegeta regresó a su compañero Saiyajín para clarificar. "Es protocolo."

"Bien," Radditz miró al hombre antes de regresar hacia su nave. Podría controlarse por ahora; muy pronto él sería el que diera las órdenes. "Vamos, Atae."

Bulma miró hacia Radditz brevemente antes de mirar a su hija. "Si todo esto es lo mismo para ti, Radditz, preferiría llevar a Bra a nuestra nueva habitación. A revisar la nueva zona," explicó ella juguetonamente.

"Atae," él dijo su nombre en un tono amenazador, borrando inmediatamente la sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer. Viendo sus reacciones, rápidamente se corrigió. "Muy bien," él optó por ser más complaciente. No se iría de su lado por mucho tiempo. Girándose hacia su nave, Radditz, seguido por Garock y el pelotón abordaron la nave, dejando a Bulma, a Bra y a Vegeta solos.

"Deseo que no fuera tan difícil todo el tiempo," murmuró para sí antes de girarse al muy indiscreto Vegeta. "Um, entonces, te importaría mostrarnos nuestra habitación?" preguntó Bulma un poco nerviosa. No estaba segura de por qué continuaba mirándola tan intensamente. Asintiendo en silencio, Vegeta le indicó que lo siguiera. Después de no más que unos pasos, ella cubrió sus labios para esconder una risita. "Sabes, no tienes que continuar cargando a mi hija. Creo que se ha calmado."

Vegeta levantó una ceja mientras la mujer se movía para caminar junto a él. "Fallo en ver la necesidad de alterar el status quo. Especialmente desde que la alternativa es una niña llorona. Mi aguda audición no puede manejar semejante ruido," él pausó para mirar brevemente al clon de Bulma. "A menos que sientas que estoy manejando inadecuadamente la tarea," preguntó él, seguramente no habiendo sabido lo contrario.

"No, no," Bulma fue rápida en su aserción, "Lo estás haciendo bien, es sólo… no sé. El hombre como el que Radditz te describió no era quien pudiese ser tan gentil con un infante. Me llevó a creer que eras altamente peligroso." Bulma acarició calmadamente la espalda de su adormilada hija mientras observaba sus pequeños párpados abrirse y cerrarse. Parecía totalmente contenta en el abrazo de este extraño.

"Bueno, _soy_ muy peligroso," insistió Vegeta. No tomaba bien tener cuestionada toda su 'malignidad'. "Sólo que ni las mujeres ni los niños son una amenaza para mi," explicó él vivamente, mientras sentía su delicada mano rozar accidentalmente su mejilla mientras acariciaba a su hija. Fue misterioso lo perfecta que era la semejanza.

"Ya veo," Bulma medio rió aceptando las palabras del hombre como sinceras. No pasó mucho después de eso que el trío llegó ante dos enormes puertas que Vegeta abrió para guiarlos a una afelpada habitación. Una vez adentro, Bulma asimiló la habitación de tono oscuro, la cual sólo tenía escasa luz del sol brillando por las varias ventanas que alineaban las oscuras paredes de la habitación.

"La habitación es de tu satisfacción?" Vegeta no estaba seguro por qué estaba preguntando, mucho menos preocupándose, pero por alguna razón lo hizo.

"Mucho," Bulma fue rápida en aceptar, "Nos malcrías con tal lujo." Girándose para mirar a su hija, Bulma notó el ahora durmiente cuerpo de su hija. "Supongo que debo acostarla," ella caminó para retirar gentilmente a Bra de los brazos de Vegeta. Para su sorpresa, al momento que la niña no estuvo más en el agarre de su padre, despertó y comenzó a llorar alcanzando hacia la persona por la que deseaba ser cargada una vez más. "Shh, Bra," Bulma botó a la pequeña, esperando que se calmara. "No entiendo por qué está actuando así," Bulma intentó razonar mientras fruncía hacia su desconocido amante. "Odia ser cargada por alguien más además de mi, digo, llora cada vez que Radditz intenta cargarla! Y aún, parece preferirte."

El antiguo príncipe Saiyajín, estaba lejos de poder ofrecer una solución al perplejo predicamento, pero supo una cosa, sus oídos no serían capaces de manejar los gritos por mucho tiempo. Retomando su posición como el medio de transporte de la niña, él la levantó de brazos de su madre, no muy sorprendido de que detuviera su llanto casi inmediatamente. "Mucho mejor," Vegeta liberó un suspiro de alivio cuando el llanto terminó y la infante en sus brazos alcanzó sus pequeños dedos para agarrar su rostro. Tocando su mejilla, nariz y finalmente descansándolos en su labio inferior, rió mientras lo levantaba y bajaba juguetonamente.

Bulma no pudo evitar sino reír mientras una pequeña niña dominaba al estoico hombre. "Estoy verdaderamente apenada por esto, estoy segura que tienes mejores cosas que hacer que jugar a la niñera con una infante que acabas de conocer."

"En realidad," Vegeta, contra su mejor juicio, ofreció astutamente, "Estaba en camino para cenar antes de su llegada. Supongo que no estarías interesada en unirte a nosotros?"

La sugestiva nota en su voz no fue perdida para Bulma mientras preguntaba levemente, "y exactamente quién hace la parte de 'nosotros'?"

"Mi hijo y yo," la confesión pareció despertar algo de shock en la mujer mientras miraba para encontrar sus cristalinos ojos azules. Eran idénticas réplicas de los _suyos_.

"Lo sabía!" la pequeña mujer chasqueó sus dedos en reconocimiento. "Eres muy bueno con Bra para no tener un hijo propio. Y, qué edad tiene tu hijo?"

"Once," la respuesta fue rápida, "aunque sólo fue reciente que llegara a mi vida. No había sabido de su existencia hace más de un año." Vegeta no estaba seguro por qué estaba diciéndole esto, pero por alguna incierta razón, se sentía cómodo haciéndolo.

"Vaya, eso debió haber sido difícil para ti. No puedo imaginar estar alejada de Bra por un minuto, mucho menos diez años de su vida," la empatía era evidente en su tono. "Debes haberte enfurecido con su madre por guardarte semejante secreto por tanto tiempo."

Vegeta hizo una mueca mientras escuchaba a su difunta mujer ser mencionada, "uy al contrario, ella pensó que yo estaba muerto así que crió a nuestro hijo en mi ausencia. Ella merecía mi elogio, no mi furia por todo lo que había hecho por él."

Levantando una ceja, la mujer de cabello azul captó un arrepentido tono en su voz. "Hablas de ella en pasado; no vive más contigo y tu hijo?"

Cerrando sus ojos, toda la expresión facial de Vegeta cayó mientras la pregunta reverberaba por su mente. "No, ella fue asesinada no mucho después que nos encontráramos de nuevo." Silencio llenó la habitación mientras su confesión destellaba un intenso momento de incomodidad, pero pronto después fue desviado por la jovencita en sus brazos quien liberó sus labios para envolver lo que pudo de sus pequeños brazos alrededor de su cuello, como si pudiera sentir el dolor construyéndose dentro de él, y en aplacamiento quería consolarlo.

"Siento traer el tema, no deseaba traerte dolor," susurró Bulma tocando tentativamente su hombro, asustándose cuando se estremeció bajo su gesto. Retractando su mano, sintió un rubor cubrir sus mejillas. "Lo siento de nuevo," se disculpó ella pensando que su estremecimiento tenía que ver con la invasión a su espacio personal. Poco notó que el simple roce de sus delicados dedos despertaba apasionados recuerdos de lo que él alguna vez había compartido con su mujer.

"Entonces deberíamos dirigirnos a cenar, mi hijo ya está esperándome." Vegeta pensó que un rápido cambio de tema estaba en orden para ahogar el ominoso tono sofocando la habitación.

"Seguro," Bulma lo siguió en silencio mientras salían tranquilamente de su habitación. Sintiéndose culpable por su insensible pregunta, optó por permanecer callada durante su siguiente viaje. No estaba segura qué era sobre el emperador Saiyajín, pero sentía algo llevándola hacia él, y parecía que lo que fuera también había atraído a su hija.

------

**Nota de LGV**: Ah, entonces Vegeta ha conocido a 'Atae' y a Bra. Cómo manejará Trunks ver a su 'parecida' madre? Y qué hay de Radditz? Podrá manejar ver la atención de su 'mujer' e 'hija' ser robada por su antiguo príncipe? Y qué tiene el hombre bajo su manga para su enemigo? Algunas de esas preguntas y más serán respondidas la próxima vez…

**Nota de Inu**: HO HO HO!!! FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!... Espero que disfruten mucho este capítulo en esta fecha tan especial… muchísimas gracias por el apoyo y sus lindos comentarios con respecto a la historia, a su autora original y a su traductora… como muestra de mi agradecimiento les dejo este capítulo como un regalito de navidad, espero que no sea el único que reciban esta noche, les deseo todo lo mejor y que sea un día lleno de amor, paz y felicidad… Cuídense mucho y nos vemos antes de terminar el año con otra esperada actualización…

------


	3. Reunión Familiar

**SOBREVIVIENDO JUNTOS: RETRIBUCIÓN**

(_Surviving Together: Retribution_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 3 – Reunión Familiar

------

"Ahora si terminaste de violar mi nave, me gustaría alcanzar a mi mujer," le siseó Radditz el rudo comentario a Garock antes de girarse y dirigirse hacia el castillo en el que Vegeta y Bulma habían desaparecido.

"No tan rápido," insistió el anciano antes de despedir a la multitud quienes no habían encontrado nada sospechoso a bordo de la nave. "Tengo unas preguntas que necesitan ser respondidas primero."

Levantando su entrecejo en forma acusadora, el enorme Saiyajín preguntó, "Y cuáles podrían ser esas preguntas?"

Cruzando sus brazos en un estilo similar al de su contraparte, Garock explicó, "Vegeta tal vez mostró poco interés en tu resurrección pero no soy tan flojo en mi curiosidad. Recuerdo leer el reporte de la invasión Garchiana; incluso Vegeta mismo presenció la explosión de ki que te mandó al olvido. Así que, si no te importa, disfrutaría escuchar una explicación más extensa de cómo sobreviviste a semejante asalto." El bajo gruñido que reverberó de la garganta del hombre no pasó desapercibido para Garock mientras notaba rápidamente que el tema no era uno que disfrutara hablar el hombre. Afortunadamente, respondió de todas formas.

"Como antes le dije a Vegeta, el rayo no me mató, pero fui severamente lastimado. Tontamente pensé por un tiempo que uno de mis camaradas vendría en mi ayuda, pero después de dos días de permanecer en un pantano infestado de hongos, me di cuenta que si quería vivir, tenía que tomar el asunto en mis propias manos. Así que, usando la poca energía que me quedaba, me arrastré hacia mi teclado que había sido lanzado a varios metros lejos de mi cuerpo después que me estrellé. Me tomó varias horas de sangre y sudor llevar mis huesos rotos hacia el controlador, pero una vez que lo hice llamé a mi nave, y luego, con mi último respiro de energía, me arrastré dentro. No tuve la fuerza para introducir un curso así que puse la nave en piloto automático y se fue pensando por mi mientras finalmente me permitía desmayarme del dolor." Él pausó, viendo una ardiente pregunta en los ojos de su oyente, le permitió hablar.

"Así que huiste, eso no es algo muy Saiyajín de hacer," el comentario produjo una furiosa reacción del hombre de cabello puntado mientras se defendía rápidamente.

"No tenía otra opción! Y desde que Vegeta y Nappa parecían completamente desinteresados en mi estado, me sentí justificado en mis acciones!" Una vez que Garock retrocedió de la furiosa respuesta del enorme hombre, decidió terminar el resto de su historia para que pudiera encaminarse a ver a su esposa una vez más. "De cualquier forma, no fue hasta meses después que desperté en la comodidad de una cama, rodeado por una especie alienígena que había sido lo amable suficiente para preocuparse por mi. Fui afortunado de que yo, por pura suerte, aterrizara en un planeta de gente pacífica, y una vez que estuve bien, regresé al espacio, y como puedes ver, he estado muy bien durante los últimos años," él gesturizó hacia su nave como prueba.

"Entonces has dejado la vida de purga y dominación universal para volverte un qué? Un pirata espacial?" El escepticismo en la voz del anciano era prominente; sabía que ahí tenía que haber más de la historia.

"En cierta forma, sí," Radditz confirmó la verdad con una sonrisa contenida. "Créelo o no, soy una impresionante fuerza en los reinos del oeste. Controlo mucho del territorio."

"Ah, ya veo, entonces estás aquí porque deseas reclamar la región de Vegeta." Ahora las piezas estaban aumentando, "Y por supuesto también deseas buscar venganza desde que pareces muy inexorable sobre culpar a Vegeta por tu _fracaso_. Además, a juzgar por la apariencia de tu encantadora compañera, me aventuraría a adivinar que también estabas envidioso del romance de Vegeta con Bulma todos esos años atrás, lo cual es por qué te encontraste atraído a una mujer que casi es su réplica."

Encogiéndose complacido el ronco hombre confesó, "No mentiré, guardo algo de aversión hacia mi antiguo príncipe, y obviamente ningún hombre de sangre roja puede negar que la antigua ramera de Vegeta era una belleza pero no tengo deseo de reclamar las pertenencias de Vegeta. Digo, después de todo, cómo podría un Saiyajín de clase baja soñar enfrentarse contra el gran príncipe Súper Saiyajín?" Terminando la pregunta con una carcajada, Radditz sintió que no tenía más necesidad de hablar del tema de su pasado. "Ahora si no te importa, mi mujer ha sido robada por _tu_ emperador, así que si fueras tan amable de llevarme con ella." Él se hizo a un lado para permitir espacio para que el hombre que tenía un mejor conocimiento de los campos lo guiara. Bulma había estado en presencia de su antiguo amante por mucho tiempo. Era más que hora de ponerle un fin a eso, y comenzar su plan para destruir a su rival.

------

"Qué pasa?" preguntó Bulma de su desconocido hombre mientras lo veía detener nerviosamente su viaje fuera de las enormes puertas.

Tomando varios y largos respiros, Vegeta se giró hacia la mujer quien era el vivo retrato de su perdida compañera, y explicó tranquilamente, "No pasa nada, per se, sólo creo que sería sabio advertirte antes de que entres que-"

"Papá, qué te demoró tanto?" Trunks logró completar la pregunta mientras abría las puertas, el ki de Vegeta ya lo había alertado de la presencia de su padre. Deteniéndose en seco, levantó una ceja mientras su fruncida línea de visión asimilaba la vista ante él, "qué estás haciendo con un bebé en tus brazos?"

La joven mujer en cuestión comenzó a reír, mientras parecía enfocar sus ojos en su hermano, alcanzando un brazo hacia él, casi parecía como si estuviera señalándolo alegremente. "Ella es mi hija," la desmemoriada mujer obligó la atención en ella mientras intentaba explicar. "Sé que esto debe ser extraño pero, soy-"

"Mamá!!" gritó Trunks mientras instintivamente derribaba a la mujer al suelo en un fuerte abrazo de oso. Lágrimas comenzaron a llenar sus ojos mientras hundía su rostro contra su mejilla. "Regresaste!! No puedo creerlo!!" Muy emocionado por las noticias como para preocuparse de explicaciones racionales, el niño estaba muy excitado para notar a la mujer que abrazaba intentando alejarse de él.

"Niño!" Vegeta usó un duro tono para asegurar ganar la atención del niño, una vez que lo hizo, ordenó, "Suéltala."

Mientras madre e hijo se ponían de pie, un sentido de confusión se extendió por los dos, pero por diferentes razones. "Por qué piensa que soy su madre?" preguntó Bulma nerviosa mientras miraba de hijo a padre. Claramente algo le estaban ocultando.

"Qué quieres decir con que 'creo' que eres mi madre? _Sé _que lo eres!" Trunks le informó a la mujer antes de girarse hacia su padre para guía, pero la mirada en el rostro del Saiyajín envió una grave sensación de presentimiento en él, "Papá?"

Caminando en silencio hacia la madre del niño que él cargaba, Vegeta devolvió gentilmente su hija a la madre antes de disculparse, "Siento mucho esto, pero estaré más que feliz de explicarlo después de que haya hablado con mi hijo."

Asintiendo complaciente, Bulma ajustó a su hija cómodamente en sus brazos, y siguió la guía de Vegeta, entrando a su comedor privado, dejando a padre e hijo para discutir lo que había atestiguado.

"Por qué hiciste que mamá se fuera?" Trunks miró de la puerta cerrada hacia su padre.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Vegeta colocó una fuerte mano en el hombro de su hijo, explicando lentamente, "tu madre está muerta, Trunks, lo sabes. La viste después de que regresé de la nave de Cooler, en el funeral, y cuando nosotros," él pausó, "y cuando nosotros la pusimos a descansar." La admisión era más difícil para él de confesar que lo que había imaginado. "La mujer que viste se llama Atae. Es la mujer de un viejo asociado mío, y temporalmente se quedará en este planeta. Ahora si esto va a ser muy difícil para ti-"

"Es mamá," Trunks retiró la mano de su padre en desacuerdo, "se ve como ella, huele como ella, suena como ella, se siente como ella, es ella! Dos personas no pueden ser así de idénticas en este universo!"

"La gente no se levanta de la muerte y toma nuevas identidades, Trunks," Vegeta habló calmadamente. Entendía el deseo del niño por que la imposibilidad fuera una realidad, pero no podía permitir que la falsa esperanza prevaleciera. Las consecuencias podrían ser paralelas a la devastación original que sintió ante la pérdida de su mujer. "Mira," él suspiró mientras se bajaba lentamente en una rodilla, colocándolo debajo del nivel visual de su hijo. "Sé que esto es extraño, demonios, estoy teniendo dificultad en procesarlo yo, pero un hecho es un hecho. Tu madre se fue, y la mujer que viste simplemente tiene una chocante semejanza, así que no dejes que tus esperanzas construyan un falso sentido de seguridad. Ahora dime que entiendes."

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Trunks cruzó sus brazos asintiendo lentamente. "Entiendo lo que estás tratando de decirme papá, pero no estoy loco. Vi a mamá, te ayudé a enterrarla, sé lo que pasó pero," el joven parpadeó unas veces antes de continuar, "mira, puedo no tener todas las respuestas pero sé que era mamá. Soy su hijo! Hasta su muerte pasé casi cada minuto con ella, sabría si sólo es una persona que se parece a ella!"

"Trunks," Vegeta intervino un poco menos paciente mientras se levantaba, "Soy su compañero, no crees que sabría si fuera ella? Sí, también siento una conexión con ella, pero sólo es porque su apariencia despierta viejos recuerdos dentro de mi, como estoy seguro está ocurriendo contigo. Ahora sólo lo diré una vez más, tu madre se fue. Así que cuando entremos al comedor, serás educado y respetuoso con la mujer ahí, pero no te atrevas a insistir en tus fantasías con ella. Estamos claros?"

Después de murmurar un "sí, papá," Trunks caminó hacia las enormes puertas y luego las abrió para permitirse acceso. Una vez adentro, caminó hacia la mesa del comedor, y tomó asiento junto a su madre y hermana. "Siento mucho lo anterior," él primero se disculpó antes de que más preguntas pudieran hacerse sobre su aparentemente extraño comportamiento. "Es sólo que te pareces mucho a mi madre, y en mi estúpida esperanza de ver su fantasma, supongo, que te derribé. Lo siento."

Asintiendo tranquilamente con limitada compresión, Bulma pasó sus dedos brevemente por el cabello del niño, antes de levantar su mentón para mirarla. "Está bien. No hay ningún daño. Tu padre me dijo que su muerte fue reciente, pero si tuviese alguna idea que era parecida a mi-"

"No parecida," interrumpió Trunks rápidamente, "_exactamente_. Podrías ser su gemela - hey, de qué planeta eres?!"

"Trunks," Vegeta gruñó el nombre del niño mientras tomaba asiento al otro lado del grupo. "Ella vino aquí para comer, no para ser bombardeada con tus preguntas." Cuando el niño se alejó de su madre, y en su propio asiento, el emperador añadió, "Además, el planeta de tu madre fue destruido junto con todos sus habitantes. Aún _si_ ella tuviera una gemela, no estaríamos viéndola viva y bien hoy."

"Vaya forma de llover en mi parada," murmuró el medio Saiyajín mientras comenzaba a llenar su plato. Parecía que ninguna de sus preguntas sería respondida mientras su padre estuviese tan en contra de saber la verdad, una verdad que Trunks sabía muy profundo en su corazón. Decidiendo tomar una ruta más neutral, el niño insistió en preguntar, "qué edad tiene tu hija?" él señaló a la niña de cabeza azul, preguntándose de repente qué sería tener una hermanita.

"Oh, um," Bulma tartamudeó mientras bajaba la cuchara de sopa que había estado probando anterior a la entrada de los hombres. La situación era lo incómoda suficiente, guardar silencio estimaba que sólo empeoraría más las cosas. Botando a la tranquila niña en su rodilla, respondió pensativamente, "casi dos meses. Es muy excitante ser madre primeriza. La pequeña Bra es mi primer hijo."

"Bra?!" Trunks escupió la comida que había metido en su boca tan pronto como escuchó el nombre. Mirando a su padre, enojado de que este importante hecho le hubiese sido ocultado, luego miró a su madre. "Nombraste a tu hija _Bra_?" él quería reafirmar el hecho, aunque ya sabía que había escuchado bien después de ver la furiosa mirada en el rostro de su padre.

Parpadeando confundida, Bulma respondió titubeante, "Sí, qué hay tan extraño sobre el nombre que todos parecen tan alterados por eso?"

Saltando en su silla, Trunks explicó felizmente, "Mi mamá solía usar ese nombre de 'Bra' en el planeta donde vivimos antes de este. Escogió ese nombre porque siempre le gustó. Tanto así, de hecho, que siempre me dijo que si tenía una hija, la nombraría 'Bra!'" Aunque Vegeta se había sorprendido por la admisión; no tenía conocimiento de la simpatía de su mujer por el nombre. Siempre había asumido que su selección era arbitraria.

"Bueno eso es coincidencia," respondió Bulma nerviosa, no podía pensar en otra respuesta hacia el extraño paralelismo. Desviando sus ojos del niño ella regresó tranquilamente a comer su cena, esperando que el tema pasara, y los Saiyajín sentados con ella dejaran las cosas así. Desafortunadamente, el más joven del par no.

"Entonces, de qué planeta eres?"

"Trunks!" Vegeta siseó más violentamente que antes, el niño parecía incapaz de seguir instrucciones simples. Hubiese tenido que reprimir más al niño si el grupo no hubiese sido agrandado de repente por dos personas.

"Atae," Radditz llamó a su mujer mientras caminaba y depositaba un largo beso en sus labios. "Espero que no me hayas extrañado mucho," dijo él antes de tomar asiento junto a ella, desinteresado en recibir permiso de su anfitrión.

Conteniendo el gruñido que Vegeta sintió atascarse en su garganta, llamó a Garock para que pudieran comparar notas rápidamente. Una vez que susurraron sus descubrimientos con el otro, Garock tomó asiento al otro lado de Trunks.

"Quién demonios eres?" el semi Saiyajín demandó rudamente mirando al hombre actuar muy íntimo con su madre.

Moviendo su mirada de Bulma hacia su hijo, Radditz se obligó a contener una sonrisa mientras miraba al primogénito de su enemigo. "Ya, ya, ya, que boca tienes. Suena como tú, Vegeta, cuando eras un mocoso."

Levantando su entrecejo, el joven se giró hacia su padre, "Cómo es que este hombre sabe como eras de niño, papá?"

Juntando sus cejas, Vegeta miró a su subordinado por ser tan insolente con sus intrusiones, antes de girarse hacia su hijo. "Sentado al otro lado tuyo está un Saiyajín de segunda clase llamado Radditz. Solía estar en un pelotón con Nappa y yo cuando trabajábamos para Freezer."

"Nappa, eh? Cómo está el anciano?" preguntó Radditz con una apretada sonrisa, totalmente consciente de que rudamente había detenido al híbrido de interrogar más a su padre. Inteligencia ya le había dicho que el hombre estaba muerto, pero no había recibido todos los detalles de la transmisión de su antiguo superior.

"Está muerto," respondió Vegeta, permitiendo la interrupción porque despertó en él recuerdos de su fallecida amada. Con una media sonrisa en sus labios, él terminó su explicación, "Bulma lo mató." Aunque técnicamente había asegurado la muerte del hombre, había mostrado una impresionante cantidad de coraje contra el bruto, ganándose el crédito.

Una estruendosa carcajada llenó el salón mientras el enorme hombre estrellaba su mano en la mesa, "Bulma?" Él casi ahogó la palabra mientras sostenía su estómago para controlar su aguda risa, "La débil terrícola? Ella no podía matar un soldado raso mucho menos una élite! No puedes esperar que crea esa ridiculez-" su idea rápidamente fue interrumpida cuando un hijo de cabello lavanda de la presunta muerta atravesó la mesa y derribó al insultante hombre, lanzándolo efectivamente al otro lado del salón con una rabia que provocó movimiento.

"Trunks, no, alto," Vegeta hizo el comentario sarcástico mientras permanecía despreocupadamente sentado, ni un poco molesto cuando su hijo optó por ignorar la sugerencia. Si él no hubiese saltado por la mesa, Vegeta estaría asfixiando la vida del irrespetuoso bastardo.

"Cómo te atreves a desgraciar a mi madre! Ella era una persona más fuerte de la que podrías soñar ser!" el joven gritó mientras le lanzaba una serie de golpes al hombre. Por algún tiempo sintió que sus golpes estaban teniendo el efecto deseado sobre su víctima, pero sus creencias fueron brutalmente destruidas cuando sintió sus brazos ser detenidos a medio golpe por el fuerte agarre del hombre.

"Regla número uno de la batalla Saiyajín, niño, nunca ataques a menos que estés seguro que puedes ganar," la advertencia llegó con una sonrisa casi sadista mientras el alguna vez Saiyajín de segunda clase regresaba el ataque del niño al lanzarlo por la habitación.

Los rápidos reflejos de Vegeta evitaron lo que podría haber sido un peligroso asalto mientras cruzaba la habitación; lo rápido suficiente para atrapar a su hijo antes de que pudiera ser enviado por la pared. Una vez que el mareado niño estuvo seguramente de pie, Vegeta giró su furia hacia su compañero pura sangre mientras se desmaterializaba y rematerializaba para atrapar desprevenido al hombre, estrellándolo rudamente contra la pared. "Cómo te atreves a venir a mi hogar, insultar a mi mujer y atacar a mi hijo! Debería matarte donde estás por tal agravio!"

"Me gustaría verte intentarlo," el rápido desafío fue suficiente para asegurar una sanguinaria batalla justo en medio del comedor, pero afortunadamente la voz de la razón pareció sofocar el fuego.

"Con todo el debido respeto, caballeros, este no es ni el tiempo ni el lugar para semejante demostración de egoísmo Saiyajín, especialmente en frente de una inocente mujer y su hija." El asentimiento de Garock simultáneamente giró las cabezas de Radditz y Vegeta hacia Bulma, quien gentilmente estaba botando a su hija contra su pecho, intentando calmar a la niña claramente inquieta.

Obligado a disminuir su rabia, Vegeta soltó a Radditz, aunque no antes de susurrar que la batalla estaba "lejos de terminar". Caminando hacia la imagen espejo de su mujer, el emperador fue el primero en disculparse. "Tendrás que disculpar mis modales; no debí haber actuado tan violentamente en presencia de un infante."

"Por favor no te disculpes," la voz de Bulma podría ser baja mientras el llanto de su hija lentamente disminuía en silencio. Era como si la niña supiese que su padre y hermano no estaban más en peligro. "La única persona que estuvo fuera de raya aquí fue Radditz," ella disparó una avergonzada mirada hacia su creído esposo pasando al antiguo príncipe para reprimir calmadamente a Radditz. Aparentemente inconsciente del hecho de que los otros tres hombres en el salón aún podrían escuchar sus frías palabras aunque fueran unos decibeles por debajo de lo normal, "Cómo demonios te atreves a atacar un niño!" Aquellos alrededor tuvieron la distintiva impresión que había abofeteado al hombre junto con su comentario si no hubiese estado cargando a Bra.

"Ese _niño_ me atacó primero!" Radditz apretó sus dientes para controlar su rabia ante su acusación. Ella podría ser su mujer, pero no tenía derecho a reprimirlo en público por una acción que estuvo en todo su derecho de ejecutar.

"Él no te habría atacado si no hubieses insultado a su madre," recordó Bulma sabiamente moviendo a su hija en un agarre más seguro en sus brazos. Ella calmó su tono como para no asustar a su hija una vez más. "Y aún si sus acciones no fueran provocadas, eres un hombre adulto que debería tener la fuerza para controlar su rabia."

"No sabes de qué hablas," el hombre gruñó, esperando terminar el humillante intercambio tan rápidamente como fuera posible. "El niño es Saiyajín, no un débil como tu especie. Los niños Saiyajín no necesitan la fiera protección maternal en la que falsamente insistes."

Parpadeando por varios momentos, Bulma se sintió perdida de palabras. Nunca se había sentido más temerosa en su corta recolección de vida con el hombre. "Seriamente espero que no lo digas en serio." Su mirada se bajó hacia su hija luego regresó a su falso compañero, "porque si esto está previendo cómo intentas tratar a nuestra hija entonces tal vez deba considerar buscar un nuevo lugar de morada, ya que estoy segura que no me quedaré tranquila mientras implementas tal patética filosofía de paternidad."

Silencio llenó el salón mientras la amenaza se filtraba por las mentes de él a quien el comentario fue dirigido y a aquellos individuos que estaban escuchando. Parecía que sus palabras finales dejaron una profunda impresión sobre más que sólo el foco de su advertencia. "Este no es el momento, Atae." El musculoso hombre dio un amenazante paso hacia su mujer, silenciando más comentarios en el asunto. "Ve a tu habitación, terminaremos esto después," ordenó él tan tranquilamente que Vegeta y Trunks se habían contenido de escuchar la orden.

Bulma, por ninguna otra razón que sacar a su hija de la volátil situación, rodeó a su hombre y se dirigió hacia la salida a velocidad lenta, rehusándose a permitirle la creencia de que la había intimidado para irse. Casi ida, se giró hacia sus anfitriones, ofreció una breve despedida antes de desaparecer del salón con una gracia que había captado toda la atención masculina. "Asegúrate de que esté bien," Vegeta ordenó tranquilamente de su diplomático quien se inclinó obediente e inmediatamente procedió a seguir a la mujer.

Siguiendo la partida de Garock, Trunks se precipitó hacia el Saiyajín de más bajo nivel y siseó con advertencia, "Puedes haberme atrapado distraído con tu levemente menos que patética fuerza, pero te lo advierto, si las haces infelices de nuevo, te mataré yo mismo!" Trunks tocó al hombre en el estómago antes de proceder con su propia salida. Él no tuvo que mirar a su padre para saber que el hombre quería tener una 'charla privada' con el bastardo. Esperaba que fuera una larga.

Vegeta mantuvo sus brazos fuertemente cruzados mientras miraba a su subordinado. Tuvo que admitir que un escalofrío de excitación bajó por su espina mientras veía los evidentes problemas que compartía la pareja. Radditz nunca fue digno de una apropiada compañera, especialmente una que se parecía tanto a la suya. No tenía que estar íntimamente relacionado con la mujer para saber que merecía mejor. Sólo podía esperar, por su seguridad por supuesto, que lo supiera rápidamente. "Tu mujer parece muy inteligente; no puedo imaginar qué ve en ti."

Apretando sus dientes, Radditz intentó componerse. "Lo que ella ve en mi no es tu maldito problema. De hecho nada sobre Atae es tu asunto, así que por qué no tomas la sabia decisión y permaneces a una saludable distancia de ella. Después de todo, odiaría tener que retarte a un Kyousou Netoru." La amenaza se perdió completamente en Vegeta mientras soltaba una carcajada de las suyas.

"Tú retándome a un Kyousou Netoru? Me atrevo a decir, amigo, que serías muy estúpido de hacerlo. Sólo serviría para colocar gentilmente a tu encantadora mujer e hija en mis brazos. Así que ten cuidado de las estúpidas decisiones que tomas, porque podrían terminar beneficiándome," Vegeta lanzó una poderosa sonrisa hacia el Saiyajín de segunda clase mientras comenzaba su descenso hacia la salida. Sin preocuparse por girar hacia el hombre, amenazó casualmente, "Y no le pongas un dedo a mi hijo de nuevo, porque si lo haces, tu mujer e hija quedarán solas en el universo más rápido de que tengas una oportunidad de ver mi ataque."

Apretando sus puños, Radditz tomó varios largos respiros encontrándose completamente solo en el comedor. 'Saborea tu falso sentido de superioridad mientras puedas, Vegeta, porque una vez que revele mi verdadero poder, tu hijo no será el único aventajado.'

------

Traducciones: Kyousou - Competencia o concurso

Netoru - Robarse la mujer de otro

Atae - Obsequio o don

**Nota de LGV**: Oh… Suena como que Radditz tiene un plan. Realmente es tan fuerte como cree que lo es? Será una seria amenaza para Vegeta y Trunks? Pero más importantemente, Vegeta usará este pequeño incidente de problemas en el paraíso entre Bulma y Radditz para acercarse a su desconocida mujer? Descúbranlo la próxima vez…

------


	4. Cuerpos Traicioneros

**SOBREVIVIENDO JUNTOS: RETRIBUCIÓN**

(_Surviving Together: Retribution_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 4 – Cuerpos Traicioneros

------

"_Vegeta," susurró ella mientras se sentaba y envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, abrazándolo amorosamente, "Estaba tan preocupada por ti."_

_Vegeta sonrió mientras la escuchaba hablar. Siempre amaba la forma en que su nombre sonaba de sus labios. Cerrando sus ojos inhaló su aroma, siempre olía a lavanda, y siempre lo enloquecía. Él acurrucó su cabeza en su suave cabello mientras le permitía a su cuerpo comenzar a relajarse. Sin embargo, tan pronto como lo hizo, Bulma se separó de él rascando su nariz. "Hueles horrible."_

_Vegeta frunció ante cómo estaba arruinando este momento. "Bueno qué esperabas?" preguntó él un poco más irritado de lo que quiso sonar._

_Bulma sólo le sacudió su cabeza mientras se levantaba y entraba al baño. Él la escuchó abrir el agua y luego salió. Tomó sus manos y lo guió adentro. "Necesitas bañarte," dijo ella simplemente mientras él sacaba lo que quedaba de su armadura. Su traje spandex siguió después mientras ella lo bajaba hasta su cintura y luego se detuvo para cerrar el agua. "Entra."_

_Vegeta la miró de reojo. "Te das cuenta que una ducha es mucho más rápida que tomar un baño," remarcó él comenzando a quitarse sus botas._

"_Lo sé, pero no es tan divertido," ella sonrió mientras se quitaba su camisa y luego sus pantalones._

_Vegeta la observó sorprendido mientras se desvestía también. "Pensé que este era mi baño," él sonrió mientras dejaba de desvestirse para esperar por una explicación._

"_Oh, lo es," Bulma reflejó su sonrisa mientras alcanzaba detrás de su espada y desabrochaba su brassier. Después de retirar la prenda, mientras los ojos de Vegeta se fijaban en sus amplios montículos, Bulma deslizó seductoramente sus manos hacia sus caderas, retirando de su cuerpo la prenda final que estaba cubriéndola. Vegeta miró en completa alegría a la perfecta mujer ante él._

_Bulma sonrió ante su reacción mientras caminaba hacia él. Atrapó sus ojos con los suyos agarrando el resto elástico de su traje. Entonces lentamente retiró su uniforme, revelando el golpeado pero muy excitado hombre frente a ella. Lentamente subió una mano por su cuerpo para ponerse a nivel visual con él. "Es mi turno de bañarte," susurró ella mientras se metía en el agua y se deslizaba bajo las pulgadas de calor._

_Extendiendo sus brazos hacia el príncipe para guiarlo, observó mientras Vegeta entraba lentamente en el agua y se sentaba entre sus muslos. Bulma muy receptiva separó sus piernas completamente y agarró sus hombros guiándolo para recostarse. Vegeta dejó escapar un relajante gemido mientras descansaba su cabeza entre sus dos suaves senos. Luego envolvió tiernamente su cola alrededor de su muslo antes de cerrar sus ojos. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió contento, se sintió como si finalmente tuviera algo para aliviar su dolor._

------

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron de golpe ante la negada realización de que la mujer que casi podía sentir presionada bajo su cuerpo no era real. "Dios, mujer, cuándo dejarás de perseguirme?" demandó él suavemente, aunque sabiendo en verdad que la razón de que su recuerdo estuviera persiguiéndolo ahora tan vívidamente era por la copia al carbón de su mujer.

_Atae_.

Nunca había estado tan inquieto por una vista como la de la mujer de su subordinado. Su apariencia estaba perfectamente relacionada a la de su última mujer, tanto que si no hubiese estado racional, podría haber saltado sobre la mujer como Trunks en insondable deleite. Pero la realidad se había vuelto un frío consuelo en la noche, nunca dejándolo olvidar que su mujer estaba muerta, porque no fue lo fuerte suficiente para protegerla.

"Maldita mi estupidez!" Vegeta estrelló su mano rudamente en su vacía cama; ninguna cantidad de tiempo curaría las cicatrices dejadas por la muerte de Bulma. Ni una sola noche pasaba que no gateara bajo las solitarias sábanas y mirara vaciamente el vacante espacio a su lado, dispuesto a ver ahí a su amor, pero nunca recibiendo su deseo.

Lo golpeaba pensar que Garock le sugiriera que intentara encontrar una mujer para llenar el vacío de su mujer. Simplemente era imposible! El suyo era el único rostro que deseaba mirar, su cuerpo era el único que deseaba abrazar, su voz era la única que necesitaba escuchar susurrando palabras amorosas, sus labios los únicos de los que anhelaba beber el néctar, ella sólo _ella_.

Levantándose de su cama, Vegeta se puso una camisa y botas. No habría sueño para él; su mente estaba muy pesada con imágenes de su amor perdido. Abriendo las puertas de su habitación, el antiguo príncipe Saiyajín se dirigió hacia sus instalaciones de entrenamiento. Si no podía dormir, lo obligaría de su enfurecido cuerpo. Pasando varios corredores públicos, logró escabullirse desapercibido en sus instalaciones privadas. Lo último que necesitaba era ser molestado por espectadores sospechosos que usarían su agitado estado como más prueba de su deteriorada cordura. No quería que se amotinaran por su reciente inhabilidad como monarca.

Alcanzando finalmente su destino, Vegeta tomó un profundo respiro antes de cerrar las puertas tras él. Esto era lo que necesitaba, decidió mientras escaneaba el vacío salón de entrenamiento, tiempo para sí; tiempo para desintoxicarse, tiempo para olvidar. Caminando hacia el centro del salón, intentó comenzar su sesión con unos pocos estiramientos, cuando un familiar aroma cosquilleó su nariz, _lavanda_.

Indefenso para hacer algo sino seguir el gentil aroma, Vegeta se encontró saliendo al balcón comunal que se extendía a un cuarto alrededor del castillo, conectando varias habitaciones comunes, junto con su instalación de entrenamiento. Sólo le tomó cuestión de segundos ubicar desde dónde estaba siendo emitida la fragancia. "Bulma," el nombre salió de sus labios antes de que tuviera una oportunidad de corregirse. La angelical forma sentada tranquilamente sobre la baranda, cabeza gacha, brazos envueltos alrededor de sí misma, era la viva imagen de su mujer. Si sólo _fuera_ ella. Apretando y aflojando su puño, se reprimió por el desliz, antes de precipitarse hacia su invitada. "Atae," ella lo escuchó esta vez. Era evidente por la sorprendida expresión en su rostro mientras se giraba para mirarlo brevemente. Ella se volvió rápidamente para secar lo que se dio cuenta eran lágrimas que habían estado cayendo de sus mejillas. Su sangre hirvió. "Todo está bien?"

"Oh, sí, por supuesto," ella terminó de secar sus ojos con la manga larga del camisón que usaba. "Siento mucho si te molesté," ella se giró para bajarse al balcón. "Debería ir a la cama," esperaba hacer un rápido escape, pero Vegeta no iba a permitirlo.

"Espera," él agarró gentilmente su brazo, obligándola a permanecer a su lado. "Alguno de mis hombres te molestó? Lo castigaré inmediatamente." El juramento era más que un plan para sacar la verdad de ella. Jugando a las adivinanzas de lo que la había perturbado, Radditz habría sido la respuesta todas las veces.

"No," ella movió su cabeza con una media carcajada. "Tu personal y soldados no han sido sino amables conmigo. Realmente no tengo quejas." Ella intentó irse una vez más, pero el agarre en su brazo era muy fuerte. Tomó nada más que ver el preocupado brillo en sus ojos para saber que no dejaría el balcón hasta que supiera la verdad. "Es personal," susurró ella dejando caer su cabeza avergonzada.

"Él te golpeó?" preguntó Vegeta mientras movía sus ojos sobre su cuerpo, intentando descifrar cualquier herida escondida. 'Si hizo tanto como ponerle un dedo…'

"Por supuesto que no!" el tono defensivo sorprendió al príncipe, y con una fuerza que no había esperado se sacudió de su agarre. "Radditz me ama; él nunca levantaría una mano para lastimarme!" Le molestaba que este hombre pensara lo peor de su hombre cuando no había hecho nada sino cuidarla desde el primer momento que podía recordar con él.

"Bueno, tal vez no físicamente, pero qué hay de tus lágrimas?" probó él; le sorprendía que la mujer declarara que su marido contenía su temperamento con ella. Era el opuesto cósmico de todo lo que había escuchado de las compañeras de cama cuando vivían a bordo de la nave de Freezer.

"Mis lágrimas no son tu problema," espetó ella fríamente; había tenido suficiente de un golpe emocional por una noche. No necesitaba ser acosada por un extraño en el asunto. "Ahora si me disculpas." Ella se dirigió hacia las puertas que la llevarían afuera, pero su partida fue detenida en seco una vez más cuando una confesión la siguió.

"Dios, extraño ese temperamento," murmuró Vegeta suavemente, el agitado estado de la mujer le recordó tanto a su fallecida mujer. Girándose para mirar vaciamente en el abismo de la noche, cruzó sus brazos como lo hace típicamente, continuó hablando, sin necesidad de girarse para saber que su invitada aún estaba tras él. "No quise entrometerme, pero nunca pude soportar las lágrimas de mi mujer. Me enfurecía y demandaba que me dijera qué la había perturbado para poder arreglarlo." Él pausó, recordando brevemente la noche de su décimo séptimo cumpleaños, la primera noche que experimentó paz. Girándose y encarando a su invitada, Vegeta terminó, "me recuerdas a ella, así que mis instintos se activaron. Lo siento."

Silencio siguió su anuncio mientras pasaban varios momentos incómodos, ninguno adecuadamente equipado para manejar la extraña situación. Cómo una mujer le responde a un extraño que la miraba con la intimidad de un amante? Por supuesto no era su personalidad que provocaba tales atenciones, sino su apariencia y los recuerdos que producía. "Tu disculpa es aceptada," ella asintió neutralmente, inmediatamente después se arrepintió de sus indiferentes palabras cuando vio, breve como fue, un destello de decepción cruzar por sus ojos. 'Qué espera de mi?' Suspirando mientras su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro agitada, la belleza de cabello azul lentamente caminó hacia su anfitrión. "Siento tanto que perdieras a tu esposa," sus palabras eran tan genuinas como sus intenciones, "pero tienes que entender que no soy ella." El golpe llegó con un cuarto de giro de la cabeza de Vegeta intentando escudarse del inevitable golpe. No le dio protección.

"_No_ te sientas inclinada a decirme lo que ya sé," aconsejó él con una pizca de rabia, no tenía la paciencia ni la energía para permitirse considerar la posibilidad de una mística resurrección de su mujer. La inevitable caída sería muy cara para su alma ya hecha jirones.

"Vegeta," ella no tenía idea que estaba añadiendo sal a una herida abierta al susurrar su nombre en la misma forma afectuosa al que estaba acostumbrado con su fallecido amor. Levantando su gentil mano para rodear su mejilla, lentamente giró su gacha cabeza para encararla. Separando sus labios para ofrecer sus condolencias, ni una sílaba pudo ser pronunciada cuando dos hambrientos labios se estrellaron en los suyos en una acalorada furia. Su primer instinto había sido empujar, mientras lo intentaba colocando sus manos contra su ardiente pecho, pero su forzoso contacto lentamente se aflojó cuando sintió un inexplicable calor atravesar su cuerpo, como si él estuviera forzando su deseo por su esposa muerta en cada poro suyo. Sin oportunidad para una palabra de protesta, el beso fue profundizado mientras su cuerpo era halado contra el suyo, sus musculosos brazos rodeándola en forma sobre protectora. Como si al dejarla ir fuera observarla desvanecerse de él. Pero eso era lo que tenía que pasar.

Forzando a disminuir la desconocida lujuria que el hombre provocaba, ella cerró sus puños, y lo mejor que pudo, empujó contra su fuerte agarre. La leve presión pareció suficiente para traer el hombre a sus sentidos mientras se separaba de la réplica de su mujer. "Yo - no sé lo que me pasó," la confesión fue verdad y mentira; verdad, porque nunca hubiese esperado sentir un impulso tan fuerte para besar a cualquier otra mujer que a su verdadera mujer, pero también una mentira, porque sabía de dónde se despertó el impulso, _necesidad_; necesidad por tener de regreso a su mujer, necesidad de saborear sus labios una vez más - _sus labios_. Oh dios, sabían como los _suyos_. 'Mi mente está jugándome bromas,' se dijo a sí mismo, no permitiendo la posibilidad de que cualquier otra explicación fuera considerada. 'Esta es una mujer completamente diferente,' la oración se repitía en su mente una y otra vez mientras intentaba descifrar sus inestables sentimientos. La fría bofetada que siguió a sus disyuntivas ideas pareció ayudar.

"Cómo te atreves!" Bulma gritó avergonzada, por ser abordada y por darse cuenta de que una parte de ella lo había disfrutado. En el año que podía recordar estar con su marido, durmiendo a su lado, masajeando sus labios, acariciando su cuerpo, nunca había provocado el tipo de pasión que este hombre con un beso. Aunque había creído que su embarazo estaba amargándole cualquier idea de intimidad, ahora parecía que sus creencias estaban equivocadas. Que no era su asexual disposición hacia los hombres en general, sino hacia su marido específicamente. Un despertar que no era nada corto de rudo y no aceptado para una mujer casada con el padre de su hija. "No soy un juguete para tu entretenimiento! No puedes colocar tus manos sobre mí como si me poseyeras! Soy una mujer casada!!"

El último punto pareció particularmente duro mientras Vegeta abiertamente hacía una mueca de repulsión. 'Cómo demonios hizo ese bruto para convencer a este premio de amarlo?' La pregunta pareció más compleja de lo que su avanzada mente podría calcular. Todo lo que podía deducir más allá de la duda razonable era que alguna forma de manipulación tenía que estar involucrada, "Una mujer casada que estaba sola en mi balcón llorando, sin duda por el mal genio de su preciado amante!" Otra bofetada. Esa casi ardió.

"Pensé que previamente había dejado claro que no soportaría que Radditz fuera insultado en mi presencia. Le debo mi felicidad, así que no me quedaré parada mientras lo calumnias." Y entonces tuvo sentido. Se sentía en deuda con él, sin duda por el rescate de un… qué había dicho Radditz? Un cruel príncipe? Sí, eso era; lealtad, _no_ amor.

Vegeta sintió una sonrisa levantarse por sus labios. "No hay 'calumnia' en mis palabras, mujer." El término lo incomodó por un momento, dios ya estaba llamándola por el apodo de su mujer. Su mente estaba desvariando. "Tengo cada razón para estar genuinamente preocupado por tu bienestar, y no sólo porque reflejes a mi esposa, sino como una mujer en general. Pasé mucho de mi vida compartiendo dormitorio con Radditz. Conozco sus hazañas, más específicamente, con mujeres. Aunque no conozco los detalles de su 'rescate', conozco suficiente del bastardo para estar seguro de que sus intenciones no fueron tan caballerosas como ingenuamente pareces pensar." Un tercer intento de bofetada, pero esta vez Vegeta detuvo en seco su mano en el aire, y usando su impulso contra ella, haló su cuerpo hacia él. "Ten cuidado, Atae," susurró él en su oído. Su cálido aliento una vez más encendió el calor que casi había logrado apagar de su cuerpo totalmente. "Pueden haber pasado once años desde la última vez que vi a tu marido, pero conozco un enemigo cuando lo veo. Así que ten cuidado, odiaría verte atrapada en nuestra inevitable pelea." Él se permitió pasar su nariz por su cabello, inhalando esa casi olvidada esencia de lavanda antes de separarse de ella, aunque no antes de oler una fragancia más almizclera que calentó sus venas. Parecía que él no era el único excitado por su cercanía. "Siéntete libre de usar la ducha adjunta a mi sala privada de entrenamiento. Estoy seguro que no querrías regresar a tu marido en el estado en el que te puse tan 'indeseablemente'." Aunque ella sabía la apropiada interpretación de su sugerencia habría sido asumir que estaba refiriéndose a su esencia dejada por su beso, Bulma avergonzadamente lo sabía mejor. "Buenas noches, Atae," él dirigió una breve sonrisa en su dirección antes de desaparecer en la habitación de la que había salido.

Una vez ido, Bulma agarró la baranda del balcón para detenerse de colapsar, 'Dios, qué me ha hecho?' Ella intentó tensar sus flojas rodillas para poder hacer su propia salida. Después de esperar por varios minutos para asegurarse que se había ido de la sala de entrenamiento, siguió su consejo a regañadientes. No podría entrar en la cama con su marido, oliendo a Vegeta y a su excitación pobremente controlada. Las consecuencias serían peligrosas, más por el príncipe que por su marido. Sabía lo fuerte que era Radditz. Escasamente había mostrado una fracción de su verdadero poder lanzando a Trunks por el salón. Temía lo que pasaría si volvía esa rabia hacia Vegeta.

_Vegeta_.

Cómo podría racionalizar lo que él le había hecho tan fácilmente a su cuerpo? Era como una virgen derritiéndose bajo su caricia! Su caricia… Oh, pero qué mujer no lo estaría? Por semejante poderoso y peligroso hombre, mientras la abrazaba, había sentido como si estuviera bajo la más gentil de las atenciones. Tanta pasión, sin la brutal y demandante fuerza que sentía cuando Radditz la besaba.

_Radditz_.

"Oh dios, lo he traicionado!" El grito ahogado llegó cuando entró al baño, la prueba de su declaración yacía en su locación. 'Qué he hecho?' ella miró su cuerpo con desprecio, como si la debilidad fuera sólo su culpa. 'Si sólo me hubiese quedado y discutido mis desacuerdos con Radditz, nada de esto hubiese pasado.' La discusión aún la intranquilizaba a este segundo. Sí, ella estaba firme enojada ante la arrogante actitud de su marido hacia su comportamiento referente a Trunks, y sí, él merecía ser sacado después de amenazar insensiblemente a su hija, similarmente, en una verdadera naturaleza 'Saiyajín', pero maldición si tenía que seguir tales insistencias al llamarla una 'débil madre.'

Y qué si no estaba familiarizada en costumbres Saiyajín, ella _no_ era Saiyajín! Y su hija tampoco lo era totalmente; no había razón para permitirle a la pequeña crecer en un guerrera sedienta de batalla. Ella no soportaría observar a su hija ser puesta en peligro, y seguramente no soportaría ser insultada por querer ver a su hija vivir y pasar los dieciocho años!

Como todas sus discusiones referentes a su hija, había terminado con su lloroso escape de su dormitorio. Pero nunca había esperado toparse con el gobernante del planeta que estaba visitando, y nunca habría anticipado sus atenciones vergonzosamente perfectas hacia ella, mientras notaba rápidamente, eran tan desesperadamente deseadas por su privado cuerpo.

Recordando de repente la razón para estar desnuda en la ducha de un extraño, Bulma optó por no prolongar su presencia más de lo necesario. Pasando sus dedos por su cintura, rápidamente retiró su suelta camisa, seguida por los bóxers que había tomado prestados de Radditz, y luego la más transparente prueba de su culpa, su saturado panty. 'Maldición,' maldijo ella antes de tirar el objeto en una caneca cercana. No podía regresar usando la ofendida prenda.

Abriendo el agua, se detuvo en una de cinco casetas comunales, agradecida de que nadie estuviera alrededor para presenciar su desgracia en medio de la noche. Bajo el frío líquido, sonrió mientras el agua helada enfriaba rápidamente su acalorada carne. Cerrando sus ojos, intentó bloquear las imágenes del oscuro hombre que se había atrevido a poner sus suaves, tiernas y cálidas manos sobre ella; sus cálidos labios devorando los suyos con tan precisos movimientos, como si estuviera más familiarizado con su cuerpo que ella. Liberando un descontrolado gemido, dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y hacia un lado levemente mientras su mente, sin su permiso, vagaba.

De repente él estaba detrás, su desnudo cuerpo contra el suyo, sus labios bajando por su húmedo cuello. Lentamente lamiendo cada gota, se movía expertamente arriba y abajo por su piel con su lengua, mientras sus manos… oh sus manos se movían tan despiadadamente, rodeando sus senos, masajeando cada uno, preparándolos para el inevitable descenso de sus golosos labios. Y una vez que lo hicieron, sí, las sensaciones sólo se intensificaron mientras se recostaba más, no negándole ni una pulgada de su cuerpo, rogándole que lo tomara todo.

Y lo hizo.

Sus manos bajaron por su musculoso abdomen, sobre su sensible ombligo, rodeando su firme pelvis, y finalmente descansaron _ahí_. No pasó mucho antes de que empujara uno, luego dos, luego tres dedos donde no le había permitido a ningún hombre desde su despertar. Radditz la había pensado ingenua a la caricia de un hombre, pero estaba terriblemente equivocado. El cuerpo de una mujer, sin importar lo que le hubiese pasado a su mente, nunca podría olvidar la sensual caricia de un amante; la necesidad siendo satisfecha, para unirse en la danza más antigua que el tiempo. Aunque su mente pueda haber olvidado, su cuerpo estaba más alerta que nunca.

Empujando sus senos más en el aire, Bulma tomó varios profundos respiros, anticipando esa dichosa liberación a la que estaba llevándola tan hábilmente. Y entonces llegó… La habitación pareció desaparecer; sólo hubo el sonido del nombre de su amante haciendo eco sin aliento por la pequeña habitación mientras colapsaba en esos poderosos brazos que le habían traído tal felicidad.

Pasaron varios momentos antes de que Bulma recuperara sus sentidos y se levantó del piso, notando que no habían habido brazos gentiles para aliviar su descenso del paraíso. Sacudiendo su auto-repugnancia, lavó sus dedos, y luego rápidamente completó su ducha, no permitiéndose envisionar una tórrida aventura que sólo terminaría en desgracia y violencia.

'Qué demonios me pasó?' se preguntó ella mientras cerraba el agua, y agarraba una toalla cercana. Después de secarse rápidamente, se metió en su ropa, y regresó a la habitación en la forma en la que estaba antes de su llegada. Esperando que pudiera escabullirse de regreso a su habitación con menos sospecha de Radditz como fuera posible, Bulma partió hacia su dormitorio, inconsciente del par de ojos oscuros que habían observado cada movimiento suyo desde su llegada hasta su auto-gratificación.

Una vez que Bulma había desaparecido de vista, Vegeta se dirigió a la caseta que recientemente había sido desocupada. Abriendo de nuevo el agua, rápidamente removió sus prendas. Después de la erótica demostración que la exótica doble de su mujer había realizado para sus ojos voyeristas, también estaba necesitado de liberación. La única diferencia era que mientras ella había llamado por él en los dolores de la pasión, él no estaría regresando el favor. Aunque era el cuerpo de Atae el que lo había excitado, sólo había un nombre por el que gritaría en el pináculo del éxtasis.

_Bulma!_

------

**Nota de LGV**: Mmm… Todo Bulma/Vegeta, justo como me gusta! Y qué pasará mañana cuando el par despierte para tratar con el tumultuoso encuentro que compartieron? Nuevo capítulo pronto…

------


	5. Buscando la Verdad

**SOBREVIVIENDO JUNTOS: RETRIBUCIÓN**

(_Surviving Together: Retribution_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 5 – Buscando la verdad

------

"Estás seguro que estás bien, papá?" inquirió Trunks preocupado después de aterrizar muchos golpes en su padre claramente distraído. Bajo cualquier otra circunstancia, estaba seguro que hubiese desperdiciado más de lo hecho.

"Estoy bien," aseguró Vegeta falsamente intentando reorientarse una vez más para una mejor demostración contra su hijo en su combate de entrenamiento. No era tarea fácil olvidar lo que había pasado anoche. Ese simple beso se había repetido en su mente cientos de veces desde entonces. Y estaba seguro que ella estaba sintiendo lo mismo.

Vergonzosamente se había escondido en las sombras del baño, mirando cada movimiento suyo con un hambre que era más devastadora de lo que debió haber sido. Pero cómo podría alejarse de la mujer que igualaba a su más grande pérdida? Cada pulgada de su cuerpo, como lo había descubierto anoche, ejemplificaba aquel de su fallecida mujer. Cada sensual movimiento, cada gemido de gratificación, cada contoneo de su cuerpo era paralelo al de Bulma, _su_ mujer. Cómo podrían ser tan iguales dos personas?

La familiaridades habían sido muchas para el antiguo príncipe Saiyajín, y por primera vez en casi un año se había rendido a las sensaciones de lujuria. Soñando con su mujer como si aún estuviese viva, unido a él en la diaria pasión de dos amantes. Pero la dura realidad era que ella no estaba ahí, y que nunca lo estaría de nuevo. Pero, Atae… Ella estaba ahí.

Radditz no era un factor. El débil había sido un tonto al traerle semejante trofeo sin considerar la posibilidad de ser atraída hacia un mejor hombre. Si él la perdía, sería solamente su culpa. Perderla… Eso era lo que realmente quería hacer? Tomar a esta mujer, esta réplica de su mujer, para él? Eso curaría el dolor de la pérdida de Bulma?

No… Eso era obvio, pero como Garock había sugerido el otro día, estaría mal buscar compañía de nuevo? Encontrar a alguien que pudiera ser una figura materna para su primogénito… Bra… La pequeña niña entró de repente en su mente. Podría robar una hija de su padre? Podría si el padre era Radditz! Vegeta no tenía duda de que el hombre sólo conservó a la niña para contentar a su mujer. Era la única razón que tenía sentido. El bruto ciertamente no estaba interesado en la paternidad, lo cual era obvio por su desinteresada actitud hacia la infante ayer y Trunks.

Trunks, aceptaría a la mujer? Eso parecía obvio por la inflexible insistencia del niño de que Atae de hecho era su madre. Ese malentendido tendría que aclararse primero, pero luego qué? Podría fusionar las dos familias en un exitoso clan? Madre, padre, hijo e hija? La idea parecía absurda. Escasamente era un padre adecuado para uno, cómo podría manejar dos?

'Pero no tendría que hacerlo solo.' La realización descendió sobre él con claridad. Atae estaría ayudando en el intento. Estaría compartiendo sus responsabilidades; se volvería su nueva mujer. Nueva mujer? Realmente podría reemplazar a Bulma? O es la pregunta más presionante, sería justo para él tomar una mujer a quien nunca podría entregarse todo? Nunca podría amar a esta mujer, sin importar cuánto emulara a su perdida mujer, tanto como a Bulma. Simplemente era imposible. Había partes de él que siempre estuvieron selladas, perdidas junto con su mujer, pero…

Pero, podría preocuparse por ella. La prodigaría con todo lo que su corazón pudiera desear. Podría hacerla feliz, estaba seguro de eso. Pero sería suficiente para ella? Podría habituarse? Por supuesto que sí! Estaba haciendo eso con Radditz. Estaría haciéndole un favor al alejarla del bufón. La racionalización llegó tan fácilmente a él. Sí, tal vez no podría amarla, pero seguramente ella no amaba a Radditz, o lo deseaba como una mujer debía. Si lo hiciera, su cuerpo no hubiese respondido a él tan poderosamente, sus labios no hubiesen gritado por él en los dolores de la pasión, él no habría sentido el escalofrío bajar por su espina mientras susurraba en su oído.

Sí, era claro que lo deseaba. Pero podría persuadirla para venir a él voluntariamente? Una sonrisa se levantó inconscientemente en sus labios. No había duda que fácilmente podría ganarla si su susceptibilidad a sus encantos anoche era una medida. Pero él estaba listo para hacer tan fuerte movimiento? Su cuerpo parecía más que listo, pero su corazón se había curado lo suficiente para recibir otra mujer en sus brazos, en su cama? Y dios, qué si se ataba a ella, y también era alejada de él como Bulma lo fue. Cómo podría sobrevivir al perder dos mujeres?

La atemorizante posibilidad había nublado el cuerpo de Vegeta, obligándolo a reconsiderar sus murmuraciones. Pero Trunks no estaba por darle mucha oportunidad cuando estrelló su puño en el rostro de su padre, "Oh, mierda… papá, lo siento!" Trunks se apresuró hacia el hombre caído quien yacía de espalda. "No habría puesto tanta fuerza en el golpe, si supiera que no ibas a bloquearlo!"

Vegeta gruñó permitiéndole al joven ayudarlo a sentar. Sacudiendo su mareo, se giró para reprimir a su hijo. "Creo que es suficiente por hoy."

"También lo digo," Trunks asintió con algo de alivio mientras saltaba al otro lado de su padre. Extendiendo sus brazos tras él por apoyo, observó casualmente, "No dormiste mucho anoche, verdad?"

Después de recibir un leve asentimiento de afirmación, Trunks continuó comprensivo, "Yo tampoco. No pude dejar de pensar en mamá." Su humor de repente se enserió. "La he extrañado tanto." Él optó por no añadir, 'lo cual hace tan excitante tenerla de regreso.' Él entendía que su padre aún negara que Atae realmente fuera su madre. Estaba bien, se aseguró Trunks. No estaba seguro cómo, pero encontraría la prueba para disuadir la mentira. Conocía a su madre, y tan imposible como parecía, sabía que la mujer que conoció anoche era ella. Sólo tenía que encontrar una forma de probarlo.

"Yo también," añadió Vegeta, si el niño estaba siendo honesto, él también podría. "Crees…" susurró él después de varios momentos de pausa, el tema trajo una pregunta que no estaba seguro fuera apropiada de compartir con su hijo.

"Creo qué?" Trunks motivó al hombre, si sus pensamientos estaban dirigidos hacia Atae, quería pesar en sus opiniones.

"Garock sugirió que buscara una relación. Encontrara una compañera, una figura materna para ti. Cree que sería saludable." Él tomó el camino cobarde y culpó de la sugerencia a su consejero. Así cualquier y toda la ofensa que el niño tomara podría ser fácilmente desviada de él. Afortunadamente, ningún desvío de culpa fue necesario cuando el niño vio a través de su superficial pregunta el corazón de su curiosidad.

"Estás atraído a Atae, y quieres mi permiso para aspirar a ella," declaró Trunks sin rodeos. Él sonrió mientras veía los ojos de su padre abrirse. "No actúes sorprendido, vi cómo estabas mirándola en la cena. Y la forma en que cargabas a su hija, como un padre. Y después de conocer al idiota con quien está," el niño gruñó ante el recuerdo de ser lanzado por la habitación, "Digo que vayas por ella."

Sacudiendo su cabeza como si hubiese sido golpeado de nuevo, Vegeta levantó una ceja. "No te molestaría, en lo absoluto?" Entonces descendió sobre él de repente, "porque aún crees que ella es tu madre a través de, qué, tal vez la reencarnación?" Intentó Vegeta, había esperado que el niño sacara la ilusión de su mente.

"Por qué no puedes considerar la posibilidad, papá!?" Gritó Trunks; era demente que su padre estuviese siendo así de obstinado. "Se ve como ella, habla como ella, huele como ella, actúa como ella, la única diferencia es-"

"La única diferencia es que _no es _ella!" Interrumpió Vegeta, su espalda tensa como una tabla. Parecía que necesitaba tomar un camino diferente para disuadir al niño. "Piensa por un momento, Trunks. Si fuera verdaderamente tu madre, por qué demonios no nos reconocería? Por qué se llamaría a sí misma 'Atae'? Declararía una vida completamente separada? Tendría un marido y una hija?! Si puedes explicarme eso lógicamente, entonces consideraré la posibilidad."

Gruñendo frustrado, Trunks cruzó sus brazos en derrota mientras murmuraba, "No sé." Él se sentó malhumorado por varios momentos antes de añadir, "Pero si hay una explicación lógica ahí, intento encontrarla totalmente!" El niño saltó y se giró para salir de la habitación.

"Trunks, a dónde vas?" él llamó al niño, pero no recibió respuesta mientras el medio Saiyajín desaparecía de la habitación. 'Maldición!' maldijo el hombre; temía del devastador golpe que esperaba inevitablemente a su hijo una vez que la verdad lo picara finalmente, la verdad de que su madre estaba muerta, y la mujer que tanto esperaba que fuera de verdad, revelara ser nada más que una hermosa copia al carbón.

Decidiendo terminar su entrenamiento por la tarde, Vegeta se dirigió hacia el baño. De cierta forma precavido de los recuerdos que inevitablemente encararía de la noche anterior. Concluyendo que una rápida ducha sería lo más sabio; Vegeta entró y salió, vestido y dirigiéndose para un tardío almuerzo. Después de su comida tendría que dirigir lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Estaba pesando muy fuerte en su mente para ser ignorado mucho más tiempo.

------

"No estoy de humor, Radditz." Bulma gentilmente retiró la mano de su marido después de que colocó su gran palma sobre uno de sus senos en forma juguetona.

"Dijiste eso anoche," siseó el hombre mientras cruzaba sus brazos para mirar a su mujer. "Por qué la repentina frialdad? Aún no estás molesta por el asunto de 'Bra', verdad? Porque si verdaderamente te molesta tanto, la dejaré que crezca en una débil criatura como tú. Después de todo, soy un hombre más que suficiente para proteger a mujer e hija adecuadamente. Ves, problema resuelto." A él verdaderamente no le importaba cómo fuera criada la niña; sólo había hecho un punto de eso anoche porque estaba tan acalorado de rabia después de su seudo-batalla con Vegeta y Trunks. Debió controlar mejor su temperamento. Podría haber evitado todo esto.

"Está bien entonces," aceptó Bulma pasivamente. Aún se sentía muy culpable por su aventura mental de la noche anterior para dejar su normalmente colorida disposición argumentativa. Era lo difícil suficiente mirar a su marido a los ojos sin escupir la vergonzosa verdad de sus acciones. "Nunca quise estallar en la forma que lo hice ayer, pero soy una madre primeriza y peligrosamente protectora de su hija. Su herencia Saiyajín algunas veces me asusta. Siento estar fuera de línea." La sensación de dos largos brazos rodeando su cuerpo siguió a su forzada disculpa, mientras era levantada para sentarse en el regazo de su amante.

"Perdonada," susurró Radditz roncamente mientras movía unos pocos mechones de cabello detrás de las orejas de su mujer. Bajando gentilmente su cabeza hacia él, depositó un prolongado beso en sus apetitosos labios. Subiendo sus manos hacia sus hombros, agarró las delgadas tiras de su camiseta y lentamente intentó bajarlas. No llegó muy lejos.

"Debo ir a recoger a Bra," Bulma retiró las manos de su marido mientras se levantaba de entre sus piernas para enderezarse. "Garock fue lo amable suficiente para llevarla a caminar alrededor del área social, estaría mal de mi infringir su tiempo mucho más."

"Atae," el más oscuro y más peligroso tono de su amante Saiyajín reverberó por la habitación mientras el hombre se levantaba, acercándose a su falsa mujer. "Cuánto tiempo más me rechazarás?" La pregunta había estado hirviendo en su mente por semanas, nunca se había atrevido a vociferarla, pero ahora, después de que finalmente tuvo tiempo a solas con ella, había asumido que no tendría excusas para acostarse con él. Aparentemente estaba equivocado.

"Radditz, por favor," Bulma intentó desviar la difícil pregunta. "Necesito recoger a Bra."

"No!" la demanda fue seguida por su brazo siendo retenido, manteniéndola en posición mientras era girada para encarar a su compañero. "No hasta que respondas mi pregunta, Atae."

Ella sintió su respiración atascarse. Podría decirle? Se atrevería a admitir que no estaba lista para semejante intimidad con él? Eso, aunque hubiese sido tan amable con ella, tan complaciente, tan preocupado, tan educado durante su recuperación, su embarazo, y su lucha para tratar con la pérdida de sus recuerdos, aún no había encendido la pasión que él insistía había ardido entre ellos antes de su accidente? Podría admitirle que aunque sus sentimientos eran cálidos y afectuosos, no eran nada como la fiera erupción de sensualidad que experimentó después de un simple beso de un extraño? Cómo podría decirle que estaba más atraída a un hombre con el que no tenía familiaridad que a su propio esposo?! "No estoy lista todavía." Sus ojos golpearon el piso, su voz no era lo fuerte suficiente para decir algo más, su corazón muy débil para soportar la vista de su decepción.

Soltando su brazo, Radditz cruzó los suyos en un pobre intento por fingir indiferencia. Estaba lejos de eso. Girándose, le dio la espalda a Bulma, no atreviéndose a mirarla mientras preguntaba. "Hay otro a quien deseas?" Había estado preocupado al ver que su verdadero marido volvería a encender una llama en la que había trabajado duro para erradicar, pero era un riesgo calculado. Su venganza era muy importante para ser agobiado por la posibilidad.

"Eso nunca podría ser relevante, Radditz, nunca te traicionaría. Estoy comprometida con nosotros, con nuestra familia." Ella ignoró el acto de indiscreción anoche; estaría condenada antes de permitirse entregarse a la fantasía de un viudo al costo de su marido. Lo de anoche _nunca_ pasaría otra vez. "Por favor, sólo dame más tiempo. Estoy segura que es todo lo que necesito." Rezaba porque lo fuera. Ella le debía su completo amor y lealtad.

Radditz sintió una apretada sonrisa en sus labios; tal devoción era desconocida para el hombre típicamente cruel. Un parte de él esperaba que fuera en serio cada palabra que dijo. "Tienes todo el tiempo que necesitas," prometió él girándose para agarrar su rostro gentilmente. "Aunque no dejaré de intentar influenciar tus deseos," él la haló hacia él en un apasionado beso. No la forzaría, pero tampoco viviría la vida de un sacerdote. "No me mantengas esperando demasiado," respiró él fuertemente mientras se separaba de ella, explicando rápidamente que tenía algunos asuntos que atender, y la encontraría y a Bra para cenar en unas horas.

Después de aceptar el plan, Bulma observó a su marido salir de la habitación con un pesado corazón, la culpa sobrecargaba sus sentidos. Colapsando en su cama, cerró sus ojos, dispuesta a que cualquier deidad escuchara para iluminarla de por qué no podía corresponder los sentimientos de su marido. Por qué, con su amnesia, sus sentimientos simplemente se evaporaron?

"Tal vez nunca fueron reales para empezar." La sugerencia envió a volar a Bulma mientras se levantaba para ver a Garock en la puerta de su habitación, cargando a su hija. "No quise interrumpir, pero la puerta estaba abierta." Él entró tentativamente, y regresó una muy plácida niña a los brazos de su madre.

Una vez que la niña fue situada, Bulma no pudo evitar decir, "Qué quisiste decir cuando entraste? Sobre 'ellos' nunca fueron reales?" Le incomodaba sin fin que este hombre hubiese, en un momento inadecuado, vociferado un secreto que nunca deseaba confrontar.

"Oh," Garock aclaró su garganta, deshonrado por su comentario. "No debí haber dicho eso, sólo fue la primera explicación que llegó a mi mente después de escuchar tu dilema."

"E-Escuchar?" Tartamudeó Bulma, "Pero no había hablado?"

"Vocalmente no." Él aclaró su garganta otra vez; el intimidante escrutinio de la mujer era cercano a aquel del último amor de su líder. "Soy telepático. Debí habértelo dicho antes pero…" él pausó viendo la mirada de horror que cruzó los delicados rasgos de la mujer. "Por favor no te alarmes. No hago un punto al escuchar los pensamientos de la gente; sólo es que los tuyos eran tan potentes que no pudieron ser bloqueados de mi mente. Me disculpo, no debí haber dicho nada; estuve terriblemente fuera de-"

"Lo dijiste en serio?" Bulma ignoró el final de su explicación; aún estaba muy perdida en sus propias penas para preocuparse por tecnicismos. "Piensas que una persona pueda perder verdaderamente todas las ataduras emocionales con la amnesia? O estoy engañándome?"

Retrocediendo un paso, el anciano movió su cabeza ignorante, "No puedo responder eso, mi lady. No tengo experiencias con circunstancias de imponer físicamente la pérdida de memoria." El asentimiento negativo de comprensión fue suficiente para hacer que el hombre se arrepintiera de sus habilidades, pero creyendo que podría hacer un poco más de daño, preguntó tranquilamente, "De tus pensamientos reúno que tuviste un accidente, sería insensible de mi preguntar qué pasó?"

Moviendo a su hija en sus brazos, Bulma regresó a sentarse en la cama, y mientras mecía lentamente a la niña, explicó todos los detalles de su vida desde que podía recordar, añadiendo los detalles que también le había ofrecido Radditz. "No puedo quejarme," concluyó animadamente mientras estabilizaba de nuevo a su hija. "Radditz ha sido tan maravilloso conmigo, y nuestra hija, sólo deseo…"

"Deseas sentir por él lo que una esposa debería sentir por el otro." Un silencioso asentimiento fue suficiente para que el consejero supiera el resto de los detalles. Lo había hecho mientras conjeturaba del breve interludio que había presenciado entre los dos en la cena de la noche anterior. "Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que te sientes de esta forma?" preguntó él gentilmente, no queriendo que la mujer se sintiera presionada por su inquisición.

"Un año desde el accidente, desde entonces," mientras levantaba la mirada, su respuesta pareció tener un significado escondido cuando su contraparte se tensó levemente. Pero tan rápidamente como llegó la reacción, desapareció mientras Garock comenzaba a retroceder varios pasos, ofreciendo sus disculpas por ser tan curioso, y luego se fue airosamente sin más palabra en el asunto.

Una vez que se fue, Bulma no pudo evitar sonreírle a su hija. "Parece que hoy tengo una facilidad para asustar a los hombres. Muy mal que ninguno de ellos sea el que necesito mantener a gran distancia." Su idea se perdió mientras su mente se desviaba a Vegeta, y su interludio la noche anterior. 'Tengo que permanecer lejos de él,' se juró a sí misma antes de mirar al otro lado de la habitación hacia un reloj y luego a su hija. "Bueno, mira la hora, apuesto que el estómago Saiyajín tuyo está listo para devorarse! Qué tal algo de almuerzo?" la madre rió antes de bajar su camiseta y ofrecerle su pezón.

Después de terminar de alimentar a su hija, tendría que localizar a Radditz e insistir que apresuraran su partida. No confiaba en ella alrededor del apuesto monarca del planeta, y ahora con su consejero sabiendo de su indiferencia hacia su marido, estaba insegura de si era el tipo de hombre que podría tomar ventaja de semejante información.

Esperando contra el peor de los escenarios, Bulma intentó pensar más positivamente. Sus sentimientos por su marido eran irrelevantes. Estaba atado a ella; demonios, tenía la marca para probarlo! Estaría condenada antes de permitir que algo interfiriera con su pequeño clan, incluso si eso significara negarse un deseo que había soñado experimentar.

------

"Oh, Rock, me alegra tanto encontrarte!" Trunks se detuvo a medio paso cuando se topó con su viejo amigo. "Necesito tu ayuda, como cuando quise unir a mamá con papá, recuerdas?"

Garock frunció ante el recuerdo, "pero no tuvimos éxito con _tú_ plan. Por qué en el universo desearías reclutarme de nuevo?"

"Porque no podemos depender de que mamá y papá se reúnan por sus medios esta vez, _esta_ vez _nosotros_ tenemos que hacer el trabajo!" Trunks sonrió ampliamente, iba a tener a su familia de nuevo, estaba seguro de eso.

"Dijiste a tu 'Mamá y Papá'? Trunks, no estás insinuando que-" Garock levantó una ceja; Vegeta le había advertido de la insistencia del niño en que Atae y su madre eran una y la misma mujer. Curioso después de la conversación que había tenido con la mujer momentos atrás, se atrevió a preguntar, "Tienes alguna prueba de que esta mujer es tu madre?"

"Ahí es donde tú entras," Trunks chasqueó sus dedos, luego apuntó al hombre. "Mira, sé que papá piensa que estoy loco, pero no lo estoy. Mamá está aquí, viva y en carne y hueso. No, no puedo explicar por qué tiene una hija. No, no sé por qué piensa que su nombre es Atae. Y no, no puedo explicar por qué no me recordaría, pero tengo una sospecha de que el idiota con el que vino tiene algo que ver con eso. No me gusta. Mantiene su ki tan suprimido que mamá parece más fuerte que él, y actúa de muy mal humor alrededor de papá, como si tuviera algo bajo su manga."

"Y crees que es tu madre?" Garock llenó los vacíos. El jovial asentimiento que recibió a cambio probó que nada desvanecería el entusiasmo del chico corto a probar o desaprobar más allá de una duda razonable de quién era realmente esta mujer. "Está bien, estoy dentro."

"Vaya, de verdad?!" Trunks intentó controlar su shock. Esperaba una reacción similar a la de su padre. Estaba plácidamente equivocado.

"Con dos condiciones, por supuesto," los brazos cruzados de mala gana del joven al escuchar sus palabras sólo sirvieron para traer una sonrisa al rostro de Garock. "Uno, esta búsqueda por la verdad trabaja en ambas formas. Si descubrimos pruebas de que tu madre verdaderamente está viva, personalmente te escoltaré hacia tu padre para presentarle los hechos, PERO, si descubrimos evidencia concreta de que esta mujer es quien dice ser, debes jurar ofrecer disculpas a tu padre y a Atae. Aceptas?"

"Acepto," Trunks fue rápido en su consentimiento. Conoció a su madre cuando la vio; no tendría que ofrecer disculpas al final de su cacería. "Y?"

"Y… Ocultaremos esto de tu padre." Garock se sintió culpable al sugerir el engaño, pero sentía que el delicado estado mental de Vegeta podría sufrir lo contrario.

"Definitivamente de acuerdo en eso también," Trunks no era tan simpatizante en su razonamiento, sabía que su padre intentaría detenerlo de intentar probar su 'alucinación'. No quería ser detenido de probar que su madre estaba viva y de regreso en su vida. "Bien, entonces como estamos de acuerdo, por dónde comenzamos?"

Tomando un profundo respiro, Garock instruyó al joven en seguirlo a su estudio. Era más sabio que comenzara con informar al niño de lo que se había enterado hoy de la mujer en cuestión. Saber más de sus circunstancias haría la verificación de su historia mucho más fácil. Pero semejante tarea tenía que hacerse discretamente, y quedarse gritándose mutuamente en medio de un corredor público no era la forma de hacerlo, especialmente no con Vegeta en la no-muy lejana cercanía.

Garock había sentido su elevado estado emocional momentos antes de dirigir a Trunks en la dirección opuesta. Otro ser claramente agitado estaba con él, Radditz, y a juzgar por el lento incremento de la furia del hombre, la localización en la que estaban los dos Saiyajín estaba por ser muy peligrosa.

------

**Nota de LGV**: Hmm… Así que Trunks y Garock están cocinando un plan para probar quién es Atae realmente. Funcionará? Y qué hay de Vegeta y Radditz? Me pregunto qué tema los tenía tan al extremo? Descúbranlo la próxima vez…

------


	6. El Desafío

**SOBREVIVIENDO JUNTOS: RETRIBUCIÓN**

(_Surviving Together: Retribution_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 6 – El Desafío

------

"Y a dónde te diriges?" Demandó Radditz en un tono muy autoritario mientras mirada a su antiguo príncipe. El par infortunadamente se había topado con el otro minutos después de que el mayor de los dos dejara a su mujer. No le gustaba que su rival se estuviera dirigiendo en dirección a su habitación, hacia Atae.

Vegeta no se inmutó mientras ofrecía una respuesta evasiva, "Este es mi castillo. Soy libre de ir a donde desee, y estoy seguro que no tengo que responderte en el tema." Él intentó continuar en la dirección que originalmente había tomado, pero Radditz lo bloqueó.

"No tan rápido." Él extendió su mano de manera dominante, como si tuviera derecho a interrogar a su anfitrión. "No soy tonto. Soy perfectamente consciente que tu mujer fue asesinada no hace mucho, y como la mía tiene un sorprendente parecido con ella, intentas buscarla. Bueno, déjame advertirte," él dio un amenazador paso hacia el hombre, "Atae es mi _mujer._ Y la única forma en que la tendrás es sobre mi cadáver."

Un estallido de risa fue liberada por el joven Saiyajín apenas conteniendo su diversión. "Eso es?" Vegeta rió disimuladamente, complacido con el profundo tono de rojo que coloreó el rostro de su rival. "Oh, Radditz, debes sentirte aptamente afortunado de que no sea el tipo de hombre para _robar_ la mujer de otro, porque si lo fuera," él contó con un paso propio, "ten por seguro que no sentiría remordimiento de terminar con tu vida." Recuerdos del peligroso interés de Radditz en Bulma cuando aún era muy joven destelló en su mente. Sí, matar a este bruto tendría poca consecuencia a su sentido de moralidad.

Por varios minutos, Radditz permaneció mirando a su rival con una impenetrable mirada. Si Vegeta no lo hubiese sabido mejor, el bastardo tenía algo bajo su manga. Observó con gran sorpresa, mientras el hombre separaba sus labios y casi susurraba siniestro, "Tatakaiwoidomu."

El comportamiento típicamente indestructible de Vegeta se derrumbó cuando escuchó la demanda. 'Tiene que estar bromeando. Este tonto está verdaderamente enamorado de la réplica de Bulma que está dispuesto a pelear una invencible batalla?' Pero sabía que el hombre no estaba bromeando, había hecho la demanda en su lengua nativa. Parecía que Radditz verdaderamente deseaba morir. "Piensa cuidadosamente antes de tomar tan grave decisión, mi amigo. Por mi honor Saiyajín nunca rechazo un desafío, así que asegúrate de estar totalmente preparado para manejar las consecuencias de tus acciones." Él le dio al hombre un fácil escape de su acalorada decisión. Lo había esperado lo inteligente suficiente para tomar ventaja de la piedad de Vegeta. Sólo la ofrecería una vez, por respeto a su mujer e hija, pero no de nuevo.

"Tatakaiwoidomu Kyousou Netoru!" La determinación en la voz de hombre llevó a Vegeta a la complaciente realización de que este hombre tenía cada intención de pelear con él por esta mujer. Tal vez el único acto honorable que el hombre haría en toda su vida - increíblemente estúpido, pero digno de su respeto.

"Ousen," asintió el hombre, siguiendo una tradición Saiyajín que nunca había anticipado tener la necesidad de implementar. Por un momento después, el par permaneció en silencio, cada uno considerando la severidad de a lo que ambos habían accedido. Pero una vez que la realidad golpeó, Vegeta fue el primero en dirigir el asunto. "Desde que tú propusiste el reto, está en mi discreción escoger hora y lugar." Él pausó para ver si el hombre ofrecía alguna objeción, cuando no hizo ninguna, Vegeta continuó, "En una semana. Cuando la media luna esté alta nos encontraremos en los campos de entrenamiento del lado este de mi castillo. Ahí tendremos nuestro Kyousou Netoru. El vencedor reclamará a Atae y a su hija. De acuerdo?" Él le frunció sus ojos al guerrero, sólo un tonto apostaría a su mujer e hija contra imbatibles probabilidades.

"Joukenwonomu," Radditz asintió su cabeza. Puede no haber anticipado sus celos al hacer el planeado reto, pero se había sentido muy bien en el momento negar su derecho Saiyajín para proteger lo que era suyo. "Isshuukan," él le asintió a su rival en afirmación a la fecha.

"Hai, isshuukan," Vegeta estuvo de acuerdo con las palabras finales que se dirían en el asunto. Sin más interrupción, Radditz salió del paso de Vegeta y los dos continuaron en las mismas direcciones en las que se habían dirigido originalmente, ambos creyendo que cuando el día llegara para su batalla cada uno alcanzaría la victoria, sin notar que el conflicto ante ellos sería el más intenso de sus vidas.

------

"No estoy seguro de que esta sea una buena idea," susurró Garock escépticamente mientras observaba al semi Saiyajín intentar abrir otra cerradura en la nave de Radditz. Trunks pensó que esculcar en la nave del hombre podría ayudarlos a descubrir los secretos resucitados del Saiyajín, y esperanzadamente, encontrar alguna pista que pudiera responder todas sus preguntas referentes a Atae. Pero el mayor y más racional del dúo no era tan optimista sobre la forzada entrada. "Además del hecho de que esta es una invasión a la privacidad, uno de los grupos de tu padre ya requisó la nave de arriba abajo y no encontraron nada incriminatorio. Tengo poca fe de que lo haremos mucho mejor."

"Bueno, entonces por suerte tengo la fe suficiente para ambos," Trunks sonrió alegremente cuando logró desviar el cierre digital en el dormitorio privado de Radditz adjunto a la cubierta principal de la nave, "Ya está!"

Levantando una ceja sospechoso, Garock miró al joven curioso mientras lo seguía adentro de la habitación. "Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?" Aunque Vegeta era un hombre inteligente, ciertamente no tendría conocimiento de cómo desactivar tan completo sistema de seguridad. Pero otra vez, si Vegeta quería entrar en un área restringida, habría usado su puño para hacer el trabajo eficiente y prontamente.

"Mi mamá," la distante respuesta fue seguida momentos después por, "ella creó toda la tecnología de seguridad que usaba Merigh. Habría sido muy difícil para mi pasar muchas tardes ayudando en su trabajo y no aprender nada." Una lenta sonrisa se formó en el rostro del niño mientras recordaba algo de los años viviendo sólo con su madre. Aunque no podía decir que prefería los días en los que vivió en la ausencia de su padre, esos tiempos más recientes, viviendo sin su madre, eran los más desalentadores. Sólo quería una vida: él, su madre y su padre bajo un techo, como una familia, sin fuerzas externas intentando separarlos. Era una fantasía por supuesto, pero una que lucharía por ver hacerse realidad.

Garock decidió no interrumpir las murmuraciones del niño cuando sintió las cálidas emociones dentro del niño. En cuanto pudiera mantener la esperanza de reunir a su familia podría cortar su propio brazo. En este momento tendría que intentar ayudar a Trunks y a Vegeta a saber la verdadera naturaleza de la mujer invadiendo su castillo; aún si eso significara comprometer sus principios, como lo estaba haciendo al irrumpir en la propiedad de otro hombre. "Vamos a hacer esto rápido," advirtió el anciano mientras se unía cauteloso a la búsqueda por pistas. No era que tuviese idea de cómo se vería una 'pista', pero estaba más que dispuesto a pedirle a los dioses premiarlo con alguna guía cuando semejante ayuda fuera encontrada.

"Oye, mira esto," Trunks interrumpió la infructuosa búsqueda de Garock después de pasar lo que se había sentido como horas esculcando. Caminando hacia un computador que el joven había hackeado, Garock bajó la palma de una mano para descansar en el escritorio mientras se inclinaba para observar los contenidos en la pantalla.

"Son mapas," concluyó el telepático después de unos momentos de observar los diagramas tridimensionales en la pantalla, "a un planeta, Namekusei. _Namekusei_… hmm… Por qué me suena familiar?" Garock luchó por recordar la familiaridad del nombre; sabía que había escuchado de él en algún lado.

"He escuchado de él," Trunks tomó un profundo respiro antes de girar la silla en la que estaba para encarar a su cómplice. Estaba más que listo para ilustrar al hombre sobre su descubrimiento. "Cuando estaba en la escuela en Merigh, recuerdo escuchar un mito sobre el planeta Namekusei. Se supone que es el hogar de este dragón místico que puede conceder cualquier deseo que un hombre pudiese pedir. No había pensado mucho de eso en el momento; digo, el planeta Namekusei no está en cualquier mapa en los archivos de la galaxia, pero… Pero aquí está." Trunks se giró para tocar la pantalla donde el planeta estaba etiquetado. "Crees que así fue como lo hizo? Crees que este Radditz encontró el planeta Namekusei y usó a este dragón para regresar a mamá a la vida?"

La esperanza brillando en los ojos del niño fue casi suficiente para silenciar el escepticismo de Garock, pero no podía permitir que el niño estuviese tan seguro de un cuento de hadas. "No sé, Trunks. Planetas místicos, dragones mágicos, parece un poco inverosímil para mi, y muy indefinido para presentarle a Vegeta. Digo, por todo lo que sabemos, Radditz o Atae estaban anotando cuadrantes falsos contando esta historia para Bra durante la hora de dormir. Creo que debemos continuar buscando."

"Cierto," aceptó Trunks, aunque no antes de guardar los contenidos en una copia para su información personal. Garock podría haber tenido sus dudas, pero tenía perfecto sentido para el medio Saiyajín. Esta definitivamente era su madre. Radditz había usado el poder del dragón para desearla a la vida, y luego le hizo algo a su memoria, para que pudiera olvidar su vida real. Pero ella no estaría inconsciente mucho más! Una vez que toda la información estuvo descargada, Trunks apagó el computador, y regresó el escritorio de Radditz a su condición original. "Bien, salgamos de aquí."

Con un suspiro de alivio, su contraparte asintió en acuerdo, "esa es la mejor recomendación que he escuchado de ti en todo el día."

Sin molestarse en objetar, Trunks guió a Garock fuera de la nave tan discretamente como fuera posible. No quería alertar al propietario de la nave de que estaba lleno de mentiras y manipulaciones. Ahora más que nunca, Trunks estaba seguro que 'Atae' era su madre, y esos mapas que había descubierto iban a ayudarlo a probarlo.

Dirigiéndose directo hacia el ala científica del castillo, iba a tener que requerir la ayuda de algunos de los viejos compañeros de su madre para probar sus sospechas. Y al segundo que tuviera su prueba, se la llevaría a su padre quien, estaba seguro, se aseguraría de que las cosas estuvieran bien de nuevo. Incapaz de contener una sonrisa formándose en sus labios, Trunks aceleró su paso. Nada iba a detenerlo de reunir a su familia. Ni incluso la ensombrecida figura que estaba secretamente vigilando cada movimiento suyo.

------

"De regreso tan pronto?" Bulma se giró hacia lo que había esperado sería la vista de su marido; en vez, para su mortificación, fue encontrada por su anfitrión más indeseado. "Cómo te atreves a entrar aquí!" siseó ella mientras cerraba su camiseta parcialmente abierta. Después de su encuentro de la noche anterior, no quería darle más falsas impresiones.

"La puerta estaba abierta," Vegeta justificó tranquilamente mientras se acercaba más a la madre e hija. Era claro que la mayor de las dos estaba más incómoda sobre su último encuentro de lo que había imaginado. Bien. Tenían algo en común.

"Eso no te da el derecho a entrar," espetó ella un poco fría mientras reacomodaba a su juguetona hija. De nuevo estaba extendiendo sus brazos hacia el extraño. Eso hizo a Bulma preguntar qué sabía la pequeña que ella no.

"Mil disculpas por mi atrevimiento," declaró él mientras avanzaba hacia el par, usando el interés del infante en él para asegurar su continua presencia. Un truco sucio, pero tenía que hablar con esta mujer quien había despertado tan imprevistos sentimientos dentro de él. "Luces cansada, por qué no me dejas cargarla?" Fácilmente robó a la niña de su madre; estaba infinitamente complacido de que esta híbrida fuera tan diferente de su padre.

Conteniendo la urgencia de pronunciarle 'traidora' a su hija, Bulma cruzó sus brazos por su pecho mientras preguntaba de mala gana, "Qué quieres?" Era infantil, su actitud, pero se había sentido tan vulnerable en frente de este hombre, como si él supiese todos sus más oscuros secretos y en cualquier momento los revelaría a todo el mundo. La hizo necesitar protegerse, completamente básica en naturaleza.

"Tenemos algunas cosas que necesitan ser discutidas," ofreció él neutralmente, no deseaba forzar el tema de su encuentro anoche, pero tenía que ser sacado a colación antes de su partida. Sin duda tenía preguntas y preocupaciones después de que revelara en lo que se había metido su marido. "Tal vez debas sentarte," sugirió él mientras asentía hacia un asiento en el rincón de la habitación. Por un momento temió que se rehusara a su petición, pero después de un reluctante siseo tomó asiento elegantemente al otro lado de él.

"Mira, Vegeta, si esto es sobre anoche-"

"Lo es," susurró él francamente antes de posicionar a su hija para sentarla cómodamente en su regazo. Estaba complacido de que la niña fuera tan obediente. "Pero es más que sólo anoche. Es sobre lo que ha pasado desde entonces." Él sintió titubeo al ser quien le dijera, pero no confiaba en Radditz para informarle de las verdaderas circunstancias rodeando la inminente batalla. Y por alguna razón, necesitaba que supiera la verdad. "Qué sabes sobre un Kyousou Netoru?" Él esperaba vacía confusión, pero en vez, recibió un exhausto suspiro de desilusión.

"Por favor dime que no estás intentando reclamar a Bra y a mi." Aunque una parte de su cuerpo saltó con excitación ante la posibilidad de volverse la mujer de este hombre, su devoción a su _verdadero_ marido, el padre de su hija, grandemente ensombreció la sensación. "Entiendo que me veo como tu fallecido amor, pero no puedes pensar que podremos reemplazar tu pérdida."

"Yo no hice el reto," Vegeta fue rápido en clarificar. "Radditz piensa que tengo un plan escondido que involucra robarte de él. Su paranoia muy probablemente lo matará desde que esta es una batalla a muerte."

Las cejas de Bulma se levantaron mientras consideraba las suposiciones del hombre. Verdaderamente se creía lo fuerte suficiente para derrotar a su marido? No debe saber contra lo que se enfrenta. "Con todo el debido respeto a tus habilidades, Vegeta, si hay alguien que debería estar preocupado sobre enfrentar un fallecimiento prematuro, eres tú. Radditz es un ser increíblemente poderoso, y odiaría observarlo usar ese poder contigo… Tu hijo ya perdió una madre; ahora no tiene sentido perder a su padre también." Ella lanzó la justificación al final, incómoda por la realización de que la muerte de este hombre provocara desagradables sentimientos de miseria dentro de ella. No era nada más que un extraño para ella, por qué sentía tal atadura emocional?

"El reto ha sido hecho y aceptado, ambos sufriríamos la deshonra si alguno de nosotros se retracta." Vegeta optó por no vociferar su diversión ante la idea de Radditz siendo una amenaza real. Insultar a su marido contaría a su propósito. Cuál era su propósito? Se encontró perdido en algo por decir. Dudaba que pudiera dejar de mirar esos profundos pozos azules que reflejaban tan perfectamente los de su mujer. Dios, cómo quería alcanzar y tomar ese delicado rostro, el rostro de su mujer, y halarla contra sus necesitados labios. Cómo anhelaba esa sensación de unidad sin la que había estado por tanto tiempo.

"Sufrir la deshonra de quién?" Discutió Bulma sabiamente, aparentemente inconsciente de la digresión del hombre. No había nada más decepcionante que dos hombres actuando como chibis. "Ustedes son los dos únicos Saiyajíns que quedan, no hay nadie aquí para preocuparse qué retos aceptan y no aceptan!"

"Nos importa," espetó Vegeta defensivo. Cierto, todo su pueblo se había ido hacía mucho tiempo, pero eso no hacía diferencia cuando se consideraba la tradición. Él y Radditz fueron criados bajo las prácticas de la cultura Saiyajín. Si esa cultura aún existía hoy era irrelevante. Un Saiyajín, sin importar lo solitario en el universo, siempre será un Saiyajín. "Mira, no estoy aquí para intentar salir de esto, no me retractaré ni Radditz lo hará. Simplemente estoy aquí como una cortesía para informarte que cuando derrote a tu marido, honraré mi obligación en apoyarte a ti y a ella," él asintió a la niña en su regazo, quien pareció nada sino interesada en la seria conversación que sus padres estaban teniendo. "Cualquier cosa más allá de eso, bueno, tendremos que esperar y ver." Él no quería hacer ninguna promesa de matrimonio o incluso intimidad, simplemente no sabía si podría ofrecerle a esta mujer algo más que una posible amistad. No sabía si suficiente de él podría hacer la paz con la muerte de Bulma para considerar 'continuar'.

"Con todo el debido respeto a tu _generosidad_," ella mordió sus labios para contener su risa; no estaba haciéndolo muy bien. "La única promesa que quiero escuchar de ti es que si por algún golpe de suerte derrotas a mi marido, me jures que lo dejarás vivo. Aparte de eso, no hay nada más en este universo que quiero de ti." Era una mentira. Lo sabía, y tenía sus sospechas de que él también, pero su marido era primero. No permitiría que su leve atracción la alejara del pensamiento racional.

"Ya veo," respondió Vegeta sombríamente. Era devota, entendía eso, pero su orgullo era una gran fuerza cuando se refería a la batalla. "Entonces tienes mis disculpas por adelantado, porque no puedo ofrecerte esa garantía." Él levantó a Bra de sus brazos y se la regresó a su madre. Levantándose de su asiento se giró y se dirigió hacia la puerta. No había nada por decir en el asunto, sus puntos de vista nunca igualarían al otro en las éticas Saiyajín.

"Espera!" Bulma lo detuvo mientras alcanzaba la puerta. Siguiéndolo hasta que estuvo a unos pasos de él, preguntó tranquilamente, "no hay nada que pueda hacer para persuadirte de echar para atrás esta ridícula batalla? Entiendo que Radditz está paranoico, y tal vez no haya hecho mucho para sacarlo de semejante sentimiento pero," ella pausó para tomar un respiro. No pudo evitar sentir que todo esto era su culpa. "Pero no tienes ningún interés para pelear. No quieres el añadido equipaje al tomar una mujer y a su recién nacida hija."

Silencio siguió. Tenía razón, no tenía necesidad de doblar el tamaño de su familia, especialmente cuando el inevitable sentido de distancia podría nublar sus emociones hacia él por matar a su amante y padre. Se engañaba al imaginar que cualquier armonía sobreviviría en un hogar construido sobre sangre. Pero cómo podría retractarse de un reto? Simplemente no era Saiyajín hacerlo! Tenía que hacerla entender que esto no era su culpa. Radditz hizo el reto! El error estaba de su lado. "Atae," él respiró su nombre intensamente mientras bajaba la mirada para fijar sus ojos con ella. No creía que pudiese acostumbrarse a ver esas hermosas órbitas azules brillándole con una intensidad que sólo su mujer podía mostrar. Pero maldición, esta no era _su_ mujer! Si sólo pudiera encontrar alguna forma de probarle a su cuerpo que esta mujer era una falsa, no la criatura real que deseaba tan apasionadamente. "Pasa la noche conmigo."

Una demanda? Una petición? Una sugerencia? Bulma no podía descifrar si en realidad había dicho lo que había pensado que había dicho. Él pareció tan sorprendido como ella al haber escuchado el comentario, y aún no estaba haciendo ningún intento inmediato por retractarlo. "Qué?" Una pregunta simple, pero esperaba que fuera suficiente para insistir una explicación más amplia.

"Me echaré para atrás del Kyousou Netoru si me das una noche contigo." Aunque su mente había estado gritándole guardar silencio, y ofrecer una disculpa por su extraña petición, en vez sus labios continuaron moviéndose, pidiendo algo que no tenía derecho a tomar.

"Quieres que te ofrezca sexo a cambio de perder el encuentro." Tan indignada como estaba al escuchar su demanda, no pudo ignorar el calor que subió dentro de ella ante la posibilidad de acostarse con este hombre que apenas conocía. Por dios qué pasaba con ella?

"No sexo, nunca demandaría una compañera para compartir mi cama," él corrigió su malentendido rápidamente. Aunque había tenido una punzante sospecha de que podría tenerla voluntariamente, nunca podría insistir en su complacencia. Era contra cada moral que poseía. "Sólo quería tu tiempo, cenar y discutir, no más. Mi única estipulación es que tengamos completa privacidad. Dame eso, y condenaré mi honor para cancelar el encuentro."

Reajustando a su hija para sostenerla más seguramente, Bulma se giró lejos del hombre contemplando su oferta. Pedía tan poco de ella, pero podría confiar en que sus intenciones eran puras? Podría confiar en él al estar solo con ella y no tomar alguna ventaja como lo había hecho anoche? Podría confiar en ella para detenerlo si lo hacía? 'Maldito, Radditz y tu orgullo,' maldijo ella por lo bajo. Si él hubiese confiado en su lealtad no hubiese tenido que enfrentar este predicamento. Por supuesto, eso ahora era irrelevante. Todo lo que importaba ahora era mantener junta a su familia. Y si eso significaba pasar una noche con este hombre peligrosamente atractivo, entonces simplemente tendría que acudir al autocontrol. "Muy bien," ella se giró para entregar su respuesta. "Cuándo me quieres?"

'En este momento,' entró en la mente del emperador, pero no se atrevió a vociferarlo. No perdería su cabeza por esta mujer como la noche anterior. Estaba seguro que pasar algo de tiempo a solas con ella satisfacería su oscura curiosidad sobre esta mujer, "Dentro de dos noches. Eso te dará más que suficiente tiempo para salir con una excusa creíble para tu ausencia para decirle a Radditz." Él no era tonto. El bruto sospecharía en cualquier momento en que la mujer estuviera lejos de su lado; esperaba que pudiera salir con una mentira a prueba de tontos.

"Bien," aceptó ella rápidamente. Entre menos pensara en eso, tal vez mejor se filtraría por su conciencia. "Ahora si eso es todo, Bra necesita su baño." Fue la primera excusa que saltó en su cabeza. Pareció hacer el truco.

"Haré que Garock traiga noticia la mañana anterior con instrucciones más detalladas. Si surgen problemas, contáctalo; probablemente es mejor que mantengamos nuestra distancia hasta entonces." Él se sentía tan incómodo haciendo esos planes, como si el hecho fuera tan inapropiado, tal vez lo era. Ambos eran seres casados, a pesar del hecho de que la suya estaba muerta y el suyo era un completo idiota. Aunque la razón le rogaba considerar este muy posible desastre, salió de la habitación sin una palabra de arrepentimiento.

Él tenía que poner a descansar su mente y cuerpo de una vez por todas sobre esta mujer. Estaba seguro que pasar tiempo a solas con ella ayudaría a traer luz a todos esos rasgos que la hacían única de su mujer, todo lo que la hacía quien era, un ser completamente separado de aquel de su fallecido amor; una réplica, una copia al carbón, una falsa. Tan desesperadamente como Vegeta deseara que esta mujer pudiera ser la verdadera, su esperanza no era lo fuerte suficiente para ser tentada por la desilusión. Atae era su propia persona. Y después de su cena juntos, eliminaría cualquier duda.

------

**Traducciones**: Tatakaiwoidomu - Retar una persona a pelear

Kyousou Netoru - Encuentro para robar la mujer de otro

Ousen - Aceptar el reto

Joukenwonomu - Aceptar las condiciones

Isshuukan - Una semana

Hai - Sí

**Nota de LGV**: Aw, entonces parece que Vegeta y Bulma están por hacer algo que nunca han hecho antes, ir a una cita! Cómo resultará? Y qué hay de Trunks y Garock? Parecen estar avanzando en su búsqueda de la verdad. Descubrirán quién es realmente 'Atae' o Radditz detendrá su investigación en seco? El próximo capítulo pronto…

------


	7. La Diversión de Keila

**SOBREVIVIENDO JUNTOS: RETRIBUCIÓN**

(_Surviving Together: Retribution_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 7 – La Diversión de Keila

------

"Y qué has averiguado?" Trunks le preguntó a Euran impaciente. No le importaba que el hombre hubiese pedido tres días para completar la tarea, quería sus respuestas ahora. Necesitaba saber la verdad.

"Bueno," respondió Euran lentamente con un largo suspiro. Se había sorprendido de saber del hijo de su amiga de mucho tiempo y colega que su madre podría, por un milagro, estar viva. El científico en él había sido escéptico cuando el joven había venido ayer, demandando que confirmara las coordinadas de un planeta desconocido. Un planeta que Trunks creía era el hogar de un dragón místico; la herramienta usada para regresar a su madre a la vida. Todo parecía altamente extraño para él, pero después de ser llevado al comedor esa misma noche para ver a la mujer que el niño declaraba como su madre, Euran estaba dispuesto a considerar la posibilidad. Dos, personas sin parentesco, posiblemente no podría verse, hablar y actuar tan igual. Era una imposibilidad científica en su opinión, así que había estado dispuesto a pasar el resto de los tres días trabajando para confirmar o rebutir la información que Trunks le había llevado. Infortunadamente, el niño parecía querer sus resultados un día antes. "Aún no puedo confirmar nada hasta que reciba una transmisión de la nave que tu padre ha posicionado en ese sector cercano, pero…"

"Pero?" Garock intervino; sentía que el hombre había tenido algún éxito en algún lado.

"Pero, he estado mirando algunas de las bitácoras de viejos capitanes de aquellos que sirvieron en ese cuadrante durante los últimos años. En más de una encontré una entrada donde el capitán notó un pequeño planeta que habían pasado, pero no estaba en sus mapas. Las coordinadas aproximadas estaban dentro de los cinco mil kilómetros de aquellas que me diste."

"Ya, lo sabía!" Exclamó Trunks, como si fuera toda la prueba necesaria para probar su teoría.

"No tan rápido," objetó Garock, no necesitando leer la mente del niño para adivinar su suposición. "Por qué este planeta nunca fue investigado?"

Euran simplemente se encogió. "Nunca hubo alguna razón. Ninguna señal de ki fue detectada, y los recursos naturales del planeta eran mínimos. El globo aparentemente es estéril en su mayoría, a juzgar por lo que he leído. La población total estaba estimada a no ser más de unos cientos."

"Ya veo," Garock asintió comprendiendo. La mayoría de los capitanes de guerra no tenían interés en los beneficios de sus descubrimientos para la ciencia. Tenía sentido que sus descubrimientos no tomaran más precedencia para ellos que una corta propaganda en su diario sobre las comidas que les sirvieron a la tripulación. Qué gran error probaría eso si este escasamente indigno planeta era Namekusei.

"También lo veo," intervino Trunks con una amplia sonrisa. "Tenía razón. Namekusei es real, lo cual significa que el dragón es real, lo cual significa que su habilidad para resucitar a los muertos es real, lo cual significa que mamá realmente está viva!" El niño no necesitaba más prueba; estaba listo para decirle a su padre.

"No te estarás adelantando?" Garock depositó una forzosa mano en el hombro del niño para detenerlo de correr con sólo una información parcial. "Aún si Namekusei es real, no sabemos si este dragón lo es, mucho menos cuáles con sus habilidades. Debemos esperar hasta que un grupo ponga pie en el planeta e investigue."

Sacando sus labios con decepción, Trunks aceptó reluctante, "Será mejor que sean rápidos en eso." Refunfuñó él, Garock tenía razón, si iba con su padre ahora, el pesimista seguramente rechazaría sus descubrimientos. No, Trunks tenía que esperar hasta que tuviera prueba más allá de una duda razonable. Sólo entonces podría asegurar la cooperación de su padre en reclamar a su madre. "Cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que lleguen ahí, Euran?"

"Mañana más probablemente; debo enviar noticias tan pronto como aterricen."

"Hazlo," insistió Garock antes de ofrecer un rápido agradecimiento y luego guió rápidamente a Trunks fuera de la oficina del hombre. Había otro asunto con el que el par necesitaba tratar esta tarde, uno mucho más importante.

"Oye, cuál es la prisa?" demandó Trunks retirando la mano de su conspirador de su hombro.

"Tenemos una reunión a la cual asistir," explicó él brevemente mientras guiaba al niño hacia una de las instalaciones de entrenamiento comunales. Después de recibir más acoso por una explicación más específica, Garock esperó hasta que el par estuvo solo en el corredor antes de aclarar, "Me tomé la libertad de escanear discretamente las mentes de unos prominentes miembros del personal de Radditz para ver si alguno de ellos estaba consciente de esta posible treta."

"Vaya, de verdad?!" Interrumpió Trunks animado, "buena idea. Pero fuiste cuidadoso de no alertarlos de nuestras intenciones, verdad? No quiero que este Radditz se entere de nuestros planes."

"Por supuesto que ejercité gran prudencia!" El hombre fue golpeado por la acusación. "No es que me sienta terriblemente orgulloso de leer los pensamientos de aquellos que son inconscientes de mi labor," añadió él por la paz de conciencia, "pero encontré un interesante miembro de su personal que puede ser de ayuda para nosotros." Sin molestarse en esperar por la inevitable demanda de Trunks por un nombre, el telépata continuó, "Su nombre es Keila. Es una oficial de inteligencia, y aparentemente está muy relacionada con Radditz. Muy personalmente en realidad, alguna vez fueron… er…" él se sintió incómodo hablando sobre asuntos íntimos con el joven. Afortunadamente, Trunks hizo las cosas fáciles para él.

"Quieres decir que solían fornicar?"

La reverberación hizo que la quijada de Garock se desplomara. "Dónde aprendiste semejante término?" demandó él agraviado.

Encogiéndose indiferente, Trunks respondió casualmente, "No es como si viviéramos en un monasterio, sólo hay dos cosas de lo que los hombres hablan en este planeta, y desde que ya estoy bien entrenado en artes marciales, tengo gran interés en su otro tema. El cual puedo añadir, es muy interesante. Una vez escuché a este hombre hablando de cómo tuvo a esta pollita en su pequeña nave espacial-"

"No, por favor, eso es más que suficiente." Garock levantó su mano para detener más admisión del niño. "Soy totalmente consciente de la variedad general de hazañas en las que se meten los hombres en este planeta." No es que un niño de once años deba haber ganado tan vastos conocimientos el año pasado. "Tengo que mencionarle esto a tu padre."

Haciendo una leve mueca ante la idea de tener que sentarse en otro de los sermones de su padre sobre la propiedad, Trunks decidió que era mejor cambiar de tema y esperar que el asunto fuera olvidado pronto. "Entonces estamos hablando de una mujer que solía dormir con Radditz. Ella trabaja en su nave, y qué tiene que ver eso con mamá?"

Sacudiendo su cabeza para reorientarse en la dirección original de su conversación, Garock comenzó a explicar. "Ah, sí, bueno, sentí un profundo resentimiento en esta mujer hacia Atae la noche cuando me reuní con Radditz y su tripulación para cenar. Creo que puede estar en desacuerdo con la relación de Radditz con su mujer e hija, lo cual la haría apta para decirnos todo lo que sepa sobre la mujer y lo que podría significar sacar a Atae de la vida de Radditz."

Asintiendo en acuerdo, Trunks estuvo complacido de escuchar la posibilidad de una testigo. Entre más evidencia mejor. "Y dónde podemos encontrarla?"

"Justo aquí," respondió Garock inmediatamente cuando el par llegó a la instalación de entrenamiento a la que había sido asignada la tripulación de Radditz. Sintiendo la presencia de la mujer adentro, Garock le ordenó a Trunks esperar en la esquina mientras entraba a las instalaciones para extraer a la mujer de sus camaradas sin causar mucha noticia. Después de una simple mentira sobre su necesitada presencia por su comandante, la mujer salió sin sospecha; al menos hasta que Trunks apareció ante ella para ayudar a meterla de repente en una habitación lateral.

"Qué demonios está pasando?" Demandó Keila mientras observaba a Garock cerrar las puertas de la enorme y vacía habitación a la que había sido guiada.

"Siento tener que abordarla, señorita, pero me temo que Trunks y yo tenemos unas preguntas que necesitamos que responda." Él intentó un acercamiento diplomático; rezaba que con esta mujer se pudiera razonar.

"Preguntas sobre qué?" fue lo primero que la mujer de cabello carmesí demandó. Era alta, con un cuerpo delgado pero musculoso. Su piel era de un oscuro bronceado y sus ojos de un pálido rosa. Era una criatura exótica sin duda, no es sorpresa que Radditz hubiese estado atraído a ella. "No he roto las leyes desde mi llegada aquí; no tienes derecho a interrogarme."

"Esto no es un interrogatorio; simplemente tenemos unas preguntas sobre tu capitán y su mujer que apreciaríamos grandemente que respondieras. Nadie está en problemas aquí; simplemente deseamos saber la verdad, una verdad que tal vez podría beneficiarte." Ofreció Garock el incentivo. Esperaba que la mujer atrapara la carnada. Lo hizo.

"Estoy escuchando."

"Qué sabes sobre ma - Atae?" Trunks optó por usar su nombre falso para una mejor compresión. No quería exponer sus cartas en la mesa tan pronto.

"Francamente," los ojos de la mujer se fruncieron inmediatamente cuando la mujer fue mencionada, "La mujer es la plaga de mi existencia. Radditz solía visitar mi cama cada noche antes de _encontrarla_. Ahora _ella_ lo tiene cada noche, tiene a su hijo, y es prodigada con sus atenciones y obsequios. Debería ser yo, te lo digo! Soy más joven y mejor parecida. Sin mencionar que nos acoplamos mejor el uno con el otro. Azulita posiblemente no puede satisfacerlo como yo lo hice."

"Y todo esto cambió para ti hace un año?" Garock encontró la hostilidad de la mujer refrescante. Parecía que esta mujer sería muy útil. Su resentida actitud sería fácilmente manipulada para hacerla hablar.

"Un año?" Keila levantó una ceja confundida. "No, estoy hablando sobre los últimos _tres_ años. Ahí fue cuando la encontró en un débil planeta. Sólo nos detuvimos para aprovisionarnos de combustible cuando Radditz la observó siendo abusada por un miembro de la monarquía en el patético planeta. Por alguna razón fue atraído a la mujerzuela y ofreció comprarla en el puesto. Cuando el príncipe que la poseía se rehusó, Radditz usó su fuerza bruta para matar al bastardo y tomar a su esclava. Asumí que después de unas semanas Radditz se cansaría y luego la mataría, nunca imaginé que se aparearía y la embarazaría. Feh… Si sus vidas no estuvieran entrelazadas, mataría a la bruja."

Cuando la enfurecida mujer terminó, un incómodo silencio envolvió la habitación antes de que Trunks estallara, "Estás llena de mierda! Todo eso es una basura!"

"Trunks!" Garock rápidamente detuvo al niño de una tirada más larga. Sus estallidos no ayudarían. "Estás segura que fue hace tres años?" La indignada mirada de la mujer pareció ser toda la respuesta que el guerrero necesitó. "Ya veo. Gracias por tu tiempo. Eso será todo."

"Qué?!" Trunks quería objetar, pero Garock colocó una mano sobre la boca del niño antes de que una palabra pudiera pronunciarse.

"Sí?" Levantando una ceja en respuesta al extraño comportamiento del hombre, Keila decidió salir de la situación. Claramente no les había dado a los hombres las respuestas que habían anticipado. "No me molesten de nuevo a menos que realmente tengan algo digno de mi tiempo," espetó ella fríamente antes de salir de la habitación. Una vez ida, Trunks se zafó de Garock para sisearle furioso al anciano.

"Estaba mintiendo! Por qué la dejaste ir!?"

Frunciendo, Garock sacudió su cabeza decepcionado. "Estuve valorando sus emociones mientras la escuchaba hablar; sus palabras eran ciertas. Parece que Atae no puede ser tu madre. Estuvo con Radditz por los últimos tres año-"

"No!" Refutó Trunks molesto. "Atae es mi mamá. Estoy cien por ciento seguro de eso! Sólo espera hasta que tengamos los hechos de la expedición de Namekusei. Sé que probarán que tengo razón. Esa mujer tiene que estar mintiendo! Sé que estás equivocado, Garock. Mi mamá aún está viva!"

Silencio descendió sobre la habitación una vez más mientras una sorprendente idea cruzaba por la mente de Garock. Qué si estaban equivocados? Qué si esta mujer realmente era una réplica de Bulma? Cómo Trunks trataría con el golpe psicológico de perder a su madre dos veces? "Trunks," él comenzó levemente mientras se arrodillaba para caer bajo el nivel visual del niño. Descansando una mano en cada hombro, sugirió suavemente, "Tal vez debas considerar, sólo la _posibilidad_, que Atae es quien dice ser."

"No!" La respuesta fue rápida y concisa mientras Trunks retiraba las manos del hombre. "Conozco a mi madre. Ella está viva y si nadie quiere creerme está bien, pero no voy a rendirme hasta que pueda probarlo!" La exclamación fue seguida por la precipitada salida del medio Saiyajín de la habitación. Estaba determinado a mostrarle a todos los faltos de fe lo equivocados que estaban. Atae y su madre eran la misma persona. Él tenía que encontrar una forma de probarlo.

------

"Qué les dijiste?" Keila se encontró por segunda vez siendo arrastrada a otra segura habitación no cinco minutos después de partir de la compañía de Trunks y Garock. Sin embargo, su nuevo manipulador era mucho más atractivo que el último.

"No preocupes esa apuesta cabeza tuya, Radditz. Mantuve mi parte del trato. Les dije a esos tontos todo lo que querías que dijera." Sus fuertes manos sujetando sus brazos contra la puerta hicieron que su cuerpo se calentara con una intensidad que sólo su amante Saiyajín podía provocar. Ronroneando seductoramente, pasó su lengua sobre sus labios mientras recordaba, "Entonces mi apuesta bestia, creo que es tiempo para que tu parte del trato sea _cumplida_." Ella enfatizó la última palabra con vigor antes de inclinarse para capturar sus labios con los suyos. Para su disgusto, sólo tocó aire cuando sus brazos fueron liberados y el hombre se separó varios pasos de ella.

"No, Keila. Soy un hombre casado. No me acuesto con ninguna otra mujer que no sea Atae. Lo sabes." Él enfatizó sus palabras con una peligrosa mirada. No le permitiría seducir su cuerpo hambriento de sexo. Había hecho un juramento de volverse hombre de una mujer y se había adherido a ese voto. Aún no estaba por dejarlo.

"Un hombre casado?" las tres palabras salieron de su lengua con pura diversión. "_Vegeta _es un hombre casado, Radditz. Tú simplemente eres el ladrón que tomó ventaja de la muerte de su propiedad." En menos de un parpadeo la celosa mujer fue empujada contra la pared tras ella. La mirada de rabia en los ojos de su atacante era mortal.

"Atae es _mi_ mujer. La de Vegeta _está _muerta. _Nunca_ lo olvides." Ira parecía una palabra débil para expresar las emociones elevándose dentro de él. Cómo se atrevía esta mujer a desatender su reclamo en su mujer. Atae era suya, _no_ la de Vegeta!

"Está bien," ella decidió que un acercamiento más pasivo era necesario. El hombre estaba profundamente encantado bajo el hechizo de la bruja. "Atae es tu mujer, lo entiendo. Nunca intentaría intervenir, pero tú prometiste darme el placer de acostarme contigo si te hacía este pequeño favor. Así que ven," ella subió sus acalorados dedos por su duro pecho, "Déjame darte lo que ella no puede." Sus labios se estrellaron contra los suyos antes de que tuviera una oportunidad para objetar. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su masivo torso ella llevó rudamente su cuerpo contra él. Sabía cómo le gustaba, rápido y duro. Su cuerpo era más que capaz de acomodarse a sus deseos, a diferencia de la patética criatura con la que estaba.

El primer instinto de Radditz había sido empujar a la mujer. Había hecho lo que él necesitaba, esparcir mentiras sobre Atae para desviar a los dos pequeños investigadores. El chantaje no era una opción para ella, simplemente podría matarla. Entonces por qué la estrelló contra la pared mientras rasgaba su camisa? Por qué le permitía a sus rudos labios alternar entre lamer y besar su rostro y pecho? Por qué él bajó sus trajes de combate y empujó su duro miembro en su resbaladiza calidez?

"Sí, Radditz!" el sonido de sus desesperados jadeos llenó sus oídos. Cerrando sus ojos, Radditz intentó imaginar que el cuerpo en el que estaba empujando era el de 'su mujer'. Intentó imaginar sus labios jadeando con necesidad mientras mecía su esencia con inalterada felicidad. Y entonces cuando terminó, cuando derramó su semilla profundo dentro de ella, la imaginó creando raíces y formando un hijo de ambos; _su_ heredero, _su_ eterna conexión a ella.

Deslizándose en el suelo, aún dentro de la mujer bajo él, tomó varios respiros en un pobre intento por calmarse. Una vez que la realidad lo golpeó, estrelló su mano en la pared tras ellos. "Maldita!" siseó él mientras se removía violentamente de su interior y se levantaba para acomodarse. Una vez que terminó, agarró a la mujer con la que había estado tan íntimo por la garganta y la suspendió en el aire. "Nadie escucha de esto, entiendes!?" él la lanzó al suelo después que tosiera en afirmación. "Y no pienses en alertar a Garock o a Vegeta o a su mocoso sobre la verdadera identidad de Atae, porque si lo haces destinaré cada segundo de mi vida para verte en agonía."

Girándose, Radditz desapareció de la habitación. Despreocupado de que hubiese dejado atrás a una golpeada mujer, todo lo que le importaba en ese momento era regresar a su dormitorio y borrar cualquier prueba de su indiscreción antes de que Bulma lo encontrara. No podía arriesgar que sintiera más dudas para unirse a él de las que ya tenía. Él la necesitaba más que nada, lo cual era exactamente lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer para tener su mente, cuerpo y alma.

------

"Señor, espero estar haciendo lo correcto," Bulma invocó a cualquier dios que la escuchara mientras acostaba a su hija en su cuna. Después de dos largos días de profunda contemplación, se dio cuenta que la mejor manera de escapar de su marido esta noche era comenzar una pelea con él que inevitablemente la llevaría a salir a la calma de la noche. Una típica ocurrencia entre los dos como había pasado tres días antes. La culpa que sentía de fingir rabia hacia él sólo se suavizaba por el incentivo de que esto detendría una mortal batalla. Una noche de 'cena' y 'discusión' como su anfitrión la había llamado. Sólo rezaba por que eso fuera todo.

Durante los últimos dos días todo en lo que había pensado era en el apuesto extraño quien tan indeseadamente se había vuelto el foco de su lujuria. Aunque lo había evitado estratégicamente por las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas, el tiempo ahora llegaba rápido para unírsele en su dormitorio _privado_. Cuando Garock la había encontrado temprano esa mañana y le dijo el lugar, casi se había desmayado. Lo último que quería era pasar tiempo a solas con el hombre donde una cama estaba presente. No sabía si podía confiar en él; o más atemorizante, en ella.

Su sueño había sido sin descanso, su cuerpo adolorido con deseo. Había sido horriblemente deprimente despertar de un sueño con un hombre que apenas conocía para mirar los ojos de su marido y tener que mentirle, decirle que él era el foco de sus fantasías cuando en verdad estaba lejos de su mente en la noche. Ella había intentado intimar con Radditz para lavar los prohibidos placeres que buscaba su alma. Pero su traicionero cuerpo no sería engañado. Sabía lo que quería, y no era a Radditz. Ambas noches había detenido a su marido antes de permitirle total libertades con ella, sus caricias simplemente sirvieron para extinguir su llama. Parecía injusto que no pudiera darle lo que quería, pero no tenía opción. Su cuerpo deseaba a otro, un hombre que no podía, con el que no se permitiría complacerse. Le debía a Radditz su lealtad. Ella tendría esta estúpida cena, ignoraría sus deseos, y luego regresaría, y por los dioses finalmente se entregaría a él. Ya había esperado mucho tiempo, y después de dos noches de jugar caliente y frío con él, sabía que otra negativa sería cruel.

Tomando un profundo respiro, cerró sus ojos para prepararse mentalmente para lo que la aguardaba. Vestida en un par de pantalones negros y una camisa de manga larga, mentalmente comenzó a prepararse para su noche con Vegeta. Entrar y salir, se prometió a sí misma. Tenía un marido y una hija a los cuales regresar, no permitiría que este hombre la desencaminara.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose alertó la atención de Bulma mientras se giraba para saludar a su marido. Lo había esperado un poco más temprano, pero de nuevo, la puntualidad nunca fue su fuerte, "Que bueno que finalmente llegas." Ella añadió una pizca de amargura a su voz, les haría bien para propulsarlos a su disputa.

"Lo siento," él aclaró su garganta nervioso mientras la pasaba, hacia el baño. "Largo día de entrenamiento, realmente debo asearme." Él no le dirigió otra mirada mientras cerraba la puerta rápidamente tras él, un acto que alarmó a Bulma de inmediato.

"Radditz?" lo llamó ella suavemente. Fue cuidadosa de mantener su voz baja mientras en la misma habitación estuviera durmiendo su hija. Sin un momento desperdiciado por la timidez, Bulma agarró el pomo de la puerta y entró al baño. Cerrándola tras ella le permitió un tono normal a su voz. "Qué pasa con el hombro frío?"

La espalda de Radditz se tensó; debió haber asegurado la puerta. "Nada," él no podía girarse para hablar con ella. Ya estaba desvestido; no podía darle la oportunidad de reconocer su mala acción. "Sólo deseo bañarme, así que a menos que quieras unirte, me gustaría mi privacidad." Él adornó su voz con una pizca de seducción; pensó que la enviaría corriendo en la dirección opuesta como todos sus otros intentos lo habían hecho miserablemente.

"Qué es ese aroma?" ella se acercó a él. Algo no estaba bien. Radditz nunca había estado obsesionado con la limpieza. "Vainilla," dijo ella tranquilamente mientras sus ojos se ampliaban notablemente, "Keila prácticamente se baña en la esencia. La tienes toda sobre ti, junto con," ella tomó otro jadeante respiro, "algo mucho menos agradable." La realización la golpeó mientras un soplo más profundo del aroma rodeándolo le explicó completamente su necesidad por una ducha. "Dormiste con ella."

"Atae," él se giró para agarrar sus brazos antes de que pudiera dejar su lado. "Puedo explicarlo." Tenía que hacerlo. Lo último que necesitaba era una excusa para que lo dejara.

"No tienes que hacerlo," su voz era calmada y suave mientras una sorprendente cantidad de agua se reunía en sus ojos. No necesitaba decirle lo que ya sabía. "Querías intimidad con una mujer, y yo he estado rechazándote, así que te fuiste con otra. Entiendo. Ella puede darte lo que yo no."

"Lo que no _podrás_," corrigió Radditz más resentido de lo que había planeado. No tenía derecho a estar enojado con ella por su debilidad, pero algo en lo pasiva que estaba tomando las noticias lo inquietó. No debería estar enojada? Gritando? Gritándole? Era como si, como si no le importara.

"Tienes razón," ella coincidió con su última declaración, tan maliciosamente planeada como fue. "No dormí contigo porque algo está deteniéndome. No sé lo que es pero no puedo acercarme a ti." Ella no quería comenzar a confesar todas sus inseguridades, pero parecía que todo estaba llegando a un adelanto. Él no deseaba más esperar por ella, y ella no deseaba más pretender que tiempo era lo que necesitaba. "No sé por qué, pero el accidente me cambió, desearía que no, pero lo hizo y ahora estás sufriendo por mi falta de entusiasmo y eso no es justo. Así que si," ella tomó un profundo respiro, secando las pocas lágrimas que inconscientemente habían caído mientras terminaba, "si quieres estar con otra mujer, entonces no me interpondré en tu camino. Sólo quiero que seas feliz, Radditz, y por alguna razón, en este momento, no puedo darte eso."

Sus palabras se habían sentido peor que la golpiza que había recibido la noche de su presunta muerte. "Estás incitándome a dejarte por otra?" la intensidad de la declaración lo hizo caer de rodillas con desconcierto, sus manos hacía mucho habían caído de sus brazos. "Dios, Atae, soy así de repulsivo para ti?"

La pregunta sacudió a Bulma con una sorpresiva sensación de compasión. Caminando ante su marido, gentilmente tomó su rostro en sus manos mientras movía su cabeza, "No, Radditz, por supuesto que no te encuentro repulsivo! Eres un hombre increíblemente atractivo, no has sido sino perfecto para mi desde el momento que desperté. Tienes que entender que lo que sea que esté deteniéndome no tiene nada que ver contigo, es-" ella tartamudeó por una explicación, no podía explicar lo que estaba matando su atracción hacia este hombre.

'Es Vegeta,' la repentina realización golpeó a Radditz con lento menosprecio. Maldición, debió haber sabido desde el momento que vio la marca en su cuello que el derecho de Vegeta aún la consumiría a pesar de si poseía o no algún recuerdo de él. 'Él debe morir.' La solución parecía segura para él. Era la única forma de liberarla de su influencia, la única forma en que su corazón podría igualar lo que su cabeza ya sabía. 'Ella me quiere sólo a mi.' "Está bien, sea lo que sea," él removió sus dedos de su rostro mientras se levantaba, inclinándose sobre ella a varias pulgadas. "Nada de lo que ha pasado es tu culpa; no tengo derecho a enojarme contigo. Soy quien se equivocó. Debí haber estado ayudándote a pasar por todo esto y en vez fui y deseé otra mujer. Puedes perdonarme?" Él necesitaba escuchar las palabras; necesitaba saber que una vez que Vegeta estuviera muerto, aún podría reclamar su corazón.

"Sí, puedo perdonarte." Respondió ella instintivamente. Aparte del hecho de que le debía su vida, compartían una hija que necesitaba a sus padres juntos; cómo podría no concederle esta absolución cuando estaba tan dispuesto a corregir su error? La sonrisa que iluminó su rostro al escuchar esas tres hermosas palabras inmediatamente fue seguida por sus labios bajándose para clamar los suyos en un gesto de alivio, pero ella no le concedió el lujo mientras retrocedía, acordándose de su casi olvidado compromiso al que ya iba tarde.

"Radditz, puedo haberte perdonado, pero no te engañes al pensar que simplemente voy a olvidar lo que pasó, especialmente cuando aún estás empapado con el aroma de otra mujer." Su áspero tono fue más genuino de lo que hubiese imaginado.

"Por supuesto," él retrocedió un paso, sintiéndose atontado por sus acciones. "Me bañaré inmediatamente y luego te llevaré a cenar. Podemos hablar más sobre, sobre lo que gustes." Él sería tan complaciente como fuera posible para superar este desastre. Perdonado y pronto vería que fuera olvidado.

"No," su rechazo llegó a él como un shock. "Te bañas y pasas la noche con Bra. Escasamente has pasado un tiempo con ella desde nuestra llegada, extraña a su padre." Culpa en usar a su hija como una excusa para mantenerlo en la habitación inmediatamente aumentó dentro de ella, pero tuvo que recordarse que era por una buena causa, para evitar una peligrosa batalla. Por qué de repente sonaba una excusa tan santa?

"Y en dónde estarás?" Él levantó una ceja sospechoso. No la quería separada de él, y ciertamente no quería estar atado a su mocosa toda la noche.

"No lo sé," la mentira salió de sus labios más fácilmente de lo que debió. "Pero necesito tiempo sola para digerir todo lo que ha pasado, así que creo que cenaré sola, y luego tal vez dé un paseo. No me quedaré hasta muy tarde. Sólo necesito algo de tiempo." Ella esperaba que Vegeta se cansara rápidamente de ella y la enviara a su lugar antes de que la luna estuviese arriba. No estaba segura, incluso después de una trasgresión de esta magnitud, por cuánto tiempo Radditz se pacificaría por su ausencia.

"Está bien," él aceptó después de una larga pausa. Sentía una intranquilidad sobre sus planes, pero asumió que simplemente era consecuencia de saber de su indiscreción. "No te demores mucho."

Con un movimiento de su cabeza Bulma se giró y salió del baño. Deteniéndose brevemente sólo para besar a su hija, Bulma se dirigió hacia el ala donde la habitación privada de Vegeta estaba localizada. 'Por favor que esta sea una noche tranquila,' imploró ella tranquilamente. No había planeado saludar al hombre ya tan agotado emocionalmente. Quería sus defensas arriba, lista para golpear cualquier intento de reemplazarla mentalmente con su fallecida mujer. Pero en este momento todo en lo que podía pensar era sobre sus propios problemas maritales y cómo su desánimo había enviado a Radditz con otra mujer.

'Y aquí voy yo con otro hombre.' La estremecedora idea la hizo reflejar una posibilidad que se había rehusado a considerar antes. Tal vez ella y Radditz no estaban destinados a seguir juntos. Tal vez el accidente la había cambiado muy drásticamente. Tal vez su separación sería lo mejor para todos los involucrados. Ella no podía negar la retorcida excitación que la llenó cuando le había pedido buscar otra mujer. Una mujer debería sentirse tan dispuesta a separarse de su amante? Aunque la respuesta parecía simple, Bulma no lo permitiría. Sus sentimientos habían sido enterrados después del accidente, estaba segura de eso. Todo lo que necesitaba era tiempo para destaparlos, y tiempo para probar que Radditz verdaderamente era el hombre que ella quería.

Llegando finalmente a su destino, Bulma se detuvo afuera de la puerta mientras inhalaba profundamente. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era pasar una noche con un hombre que estaba equivocadamente atraído. Comer con él, hablar con él, y luego regresar con su familia a una hora decente, habiendo destruido una inminente exhibición de machismo. 'Si sólo pudiera ser así de simple,' sus ojos se cerraron mientras rezaba que pudiera ser. Levantando su cabeza y sacudiendo su incomodidad, levantó su mano para golpear en la puerta, 'Por favor que así sea.'

------

**Nota de LGV**: Bien, así que el próximo capítulo es la gran cita. Cómo será la noche? Radditz tendrá idea de a dónde fue verdaderamente su 'mujer'? Descúbranlo la próxima vez…

------


	8. Indiscreción

**SOBREVIVIENDO JUNTOS: RETRIBUCIÓN**

(_Surviving Together: Retribution_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 8 – Indiscreción

------

"Bulma," susurró Vegeta descansando su cabeza sobre el sepulcro de su mujer. Trazando el grabado de su nombre con sus dedos, le habló suavemente a su tumba, "Cuán traicionada te debes sentir." Él no podría soportar pensar en la situación contraria, viéndola con otro hombre escasamente a un año de su muerte. A pesar de lo profundo que engañaban las apariencias, hacía hervir su sangre. Cómo podría un viudo encontrar otra mujer tan atractiva tan rápidamente?

"Estoy perdido en qué hacer. No quiero a otra mujer sino a ti, y aún, Atae _eres_ tú en cada forma imaginable. Estoy atraído a ella como si fuera tú. Cómo puedo resistir tal tentación?" Él se sintió culpable preguntándole semejante pregunta, como si sus acciones pudieran ser justificadas, como si la lujuria que sentía pudiera explicarse. No podía negar qué tan fuerte lo golpeaba el dolor de la soledad cada noche que llegaba a una cama vacía. Estaba tan mal desear compañía otra vez? Una madre para su hijo?

Sí. Por supuesto que lo era. Recibir a otra mujer en su vida sería olvidar a la mujer que lo salvó, curó su corazón, le dio razón para pelear por sobrevivir y, más indignantemente, le dio un hijo. Su heredero, todo lo que le había quedado de ella. "Debí haber sido yo, mujer." Sus ojos se cerraron reviviendo el recuerdo por milésima vez…

"_Vegeta, no!" Los labios de Bulma se liberaron cuando Cooler removió su mano para poder darle al Emperador los medios de su derrota._

"_Sabia elección," concedió Cooler, ignorando la objeción de Bulma y lanzando la tableta Raiji hacia Vegeta._

_El antiguo Saiyajín no Ouji levantó su mano para atrapar la píldora, pero extrañamente nunca le llegó. "Qué de-" Vegeta sintió detenerse su corazón cuando se dio cuenta que Bulma había atrapado la cápsula casi inmediatamente después de que Cooler la hubiese soltado._

_Cooler y Vegeta habían quedado muy desorientados por el repentino movimiento de la mujer para que alguno de ellos detuviera lo que estaba por pasar después. "No te dejaré liberar el infierno en nuestro hijo y todo este universo sólo por protegerme, Vegeta." Bulma gritó sus intenciones antes de tragarse la píldora. No tomó más que unos segundos antes de que su cuerpo cayera flácido en los brazos de Cooler._

_El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras Vegeta observaba el indefenso cuerpo de su mujer colapsar en el suelo. En una fracción de segundo, Vegeta estaba de rodillas, junto a su mujer, tomando su cuerpo sin vida en sus brazos después de que Cooler la hubiese dejado caer tan de mala gana. "Bulma!" Vegeta gritó su nombre otra vez en una vana esperanza por que despertara. "No me dejarás otra vez!" Ordenó él antes de continuar hablándole a su insensible cuerpo mientras lo sacudía furiosamente. "Maldición, mujer," maldijo él desesperanzado, "No puedo hacer esto solo. El niño, nuestro hijo, te necesita. Yo te necesito. Despierta Bulma!" Mientras continuaban sus súplicas, no recibió respuesta. Las extrañas lágrimas que comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, no pudieron hacerla abrir sus ojos. Él gruñó, enojado por el amargo giro del destino que le había caído, ninguna cantidad de súplica podría reanimarla, así como ninguna sensación de consuelo podría curar su dolor._

"Maldición! Cómo pude haber sido tan tonto?!" su mano se detuvo justo antes de golpear el sepulcro. Nunca se perdonaría por dejar que Cooler fuera más listo que él, o estar tan concentrado que hubiese dejado a su mujer sin otra opción que sacrificar su vida para arreglar lo que sabía había sido un error. "Nunca me perdonaré." El juramente sonó hueco mientras lentamente se ponía de pie. "No merezco un momento de paz cuando me ha costado tu vida. No merezco otra mujer para aliviar mi dolor. Y tú, Bulma, no mereces mi traición." Él se inclinó para besar la tapa de mármol antes de alejarse arrepentido. Saliendo del mausoleo, Vegeta cerró la puerta tomando un largo respiro. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía que enviar lejos a Atae. Esta noche había sido un error. Tenía que rectificarla tan pronto como llegara, si llegaba.

Mirando un reloj cercano, Vegeta frunció sus ojos levemente. 'Ya está media hora retrasada; tal vez lo pensó dos veces.' Así lo esperaba. Ciertamente haría las cosas más fáciles para él. Pero más pronto que permitirse un momento para relajarse bajo el prospecto escuchó un golpe en su puerta. Con un rápido frunce, Vegeta se acercó a la entrada. Preparando en silencio un discurso que la enviara lejos con pocas preguntas como fuera posible, abrió la puerta.

Al momento que sus ojos se encontraron, todas las ideas de mentiras y despedidas se desvanecieron de la mente de Vegeta. "Siento llegar tarde, Radditz regresó a nuestra habitación más tarde de lo que había esperado." La hinchazón de sus ojos y el enrojecimiento de la piel debajo inmediatamente lo alertó de la probabilidad de que hubiese llegado de una pelea. Aunque estuvo tentado a preguntar sobre lo que había pasado, se contuvo mientras su cuerpo se hacía a un lado para permitirle acceso a su habitación, ignorando a su conciencia diciéndole deshacerse de esta mujer antes que el asunto se saliera seriamente de su mano. Pero parecía que en vez de cancelar su noche olvidaría a su mujer. Cómo podría pasar la oportunidad para mirar esos ojos por horas ininterrumpidas?

"No es un problema," respondió él casualmente mientras la guiaba a una mesa que había tenido arreglada para su interludio, temprano esta mañana. Estaba elegantemente vestida pero no en un estilo romántico, como Vegeta había insistido. No quería darle ninguna falsa impresión. Después de sacar una silla para su invitada, el antiguo príncipe rodeó la mesa y, como un zombi encantado, nunca apartó sus ojos de los suyos mientras tomaba asiento.

Tragando completamente, Bulma mantuvo sus ojos en cualquier lado menos en su anfitrión mientras pretendía estar interesada en la decoración de la habitación. Era muy oscura y dolorosamente simplista. Aparte de la disposición que claramente añadió para esta noche, la habitación de estilo gótico no tenía nada más que una cama y unas pocas repisas con un cajón o dos. Claramente era la habitación de un hombre, ausente del toque femenino. Una consideración que la hizo inundarse con empatía, y tal vez un poco menos hostilidad hacia la incómoda posición en la que la había forzado. "Supongo que no tienes alcohol?" ella finalmente preguntó después de lo que se había sentido como una larga competencia de miradas. Él no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo por hablarle; parecía que simplemente quería mirar.

Saliéndose de su estado, su requerimiento lentamente se registró en Vegeta. Con una repentina y estruendosa carcajada, se levantó de su silla para satisfacer su deseo. "Así que deseas estar ebria esta noche?" se burló él mientras abría una botella de vino importado. Aunque en el pasado el orgulloso guerrero nunca se había atrevido a contaminar su cuerpo con la droga, desde la muerte de Bulma se había encontrado disfrutando de la inconsciencia que traía el abuso. "No temes que pueda tomar ventaja de ti? Tú sabes, porque fácilmente podría confundirte con mi mujer?" él usó sus suposiciones contra ella para producir una leve diversión. Sintió que estaba preocupada porque sus intenciones al invitarla no eran tan puras como proclamaba. Pero, otra vez, tal vez no lo eran.

"No en realidad," respondió Bulma con una compostura que pareció impresionar a su compañero durante la noche. "Gracias," ella aceptó la copa que le ofreció e inmediatamente la colocó sobre la mesa en frente de ella. Aunque realmente no planeaba beber nada de su contenido, considerando que aún estaba alimentando a su hija, había esperado que la chistosa petición sirviera como un rompe-hielo para la incómoda situación. Su plan pareció funcionar. "Garock me informó temprano que eres el más caballeroso de los hombres. Me aseguró que no tenía nada de qué preocuparme." El consejero había sido muy útil en tranquilizar sus preocupaciones esa mañana. Él le había dado su amplia visión del carácter de su cita. "Me dijo las circunstancias de cómo tú y tu mujer terminaron juntos; te pintó como el caballero en brillante armadura." Aunque ella había dicho el comentario como un halago, el casi enfurecido cambio en su disposición probó que no lo había tomado de manera tan ligera.

Tragando un largo sorbo de su bebida, Vegeta regresó a su asiento con un fuerte frunce en su rostro. "Entonces te ha llenado con un informe falso," respondió él malhumorado, recordándose mentalmente de hablar con Garock más tarde sobre su vida personal, y cómo no estaba para el conocimiento público. "Todo lo que hice fue guardar su virtud por una limitada cantidad de tiempo. Estuve tan indefenso como ella durante el reino de Freezer. No merezco halagos por mi insuficiente protección."

"Suena como si fueras muy duro contigo mismo," ofreció Bulma suavemente. No conocía todos los detalles rodeando los eventos de su pasado, pero viendo cuán evidente era su valoración por la mujer, era fácil asumir que su protección era tan amplia como le podría haber ofrecido bajo las circunstancias. "Tu amor por ella es muy aparente. Dedicas todo tu tiempo obsesionado con el momento de su muerte que injustamente roba el honor de todos sus años de vida. Tal vez debas pensar en eso mientras pasas tanto tiempo arrepintiéndote de los defectos de tu pasado con ella."

Haciendo una mueca como si hubiese sido golpeado, Vegeta se preguntó brevemente si esta mujer era telepática. Cómo podría estar tan consciente de sus sentimientos cuando él no se los dijo a nadie? Cómo podría ofrecer consejos que sabía en su corazón era reflejo de la misma guía que Bulma le había ofrecido? "No tienes derecho a hablar como si me conocieras o a mi mujer." Él no había querido sonar tan duro con ella, pero nunca se había enfrentado con la sensación de semejante vulnerabilidad ante cualquier otro ser viviente que su perdido amor.

"Mis disculpas entonces," Bulma tomó un profundo respiro mientras bajaba sus ojos arrepentida. No estaba segura qué la había hecho hablar tan cándidamente sobre cosas de las que no sabía nada, pero extrañamente, en ese momento, sintió como si estuviera íntimamente relacionada con su predicamento. Como si su dolor fuera tan familiar para ella, como si entendiera lo que había vivido, haciendo que una parte de ella se sintiera obligada a consolarlo, ayudarlo a curarse de las heridas de las que no sabía nada; cuán antinatural impulso para una mujer casada. "Mira," Bulma sacudió su cabeza mientras se levantaba de su silla, "Estoy comenzando a pensar que esta fue una mala idea. Tal vez debamos darla por terminada."

Su rápida retirada puso de pie a Vegeta mientras se movía para seguirla. No podía irse, al menos no todavía. Aunque el impulso era errático, sabía que tenía que mantenerla aquí, con él, a pesar de si fuera o no suya, "Atae!" Ella pareció responder a su llamado inmediatamente mientras se detenía en seco. Sin embargo, la repentina rigidez de su espalda inmediatamente lo alertó de que algo más había provocado su respuesta. Acercándose más, rápidamente se dio cuenta de qué la había distraído.

"Oh, dios mío," susurró Bulma temblorosa agarrando la foto de ella y Trunks que había estado puesta en una mesa junto a la puerta. No podía creerle a sus ojos. "Cuando dijiste que me parecía a ella pensé que querías decir semejanza o - nunca pensé - Ella soy yo-" La conclusión había sido ofrecida mientras miraba a su anfitrión con una expresión apologética. "No es de extrañar que quisieras pasar tiempo conmigo, cuán fácilmente podrías olvidar…"

Tomando la foto de su mano, Vegeta la regresó a su lugar. "Estás equivocada," le aseguró después de girar su mirada de la foto de Bulma con Trunks sentado en su regazo. El recuerdo había sido capturado a tres días de su muerte. Estaba depositando un beso en la mejilla del niño, mucho para su vergüenza, mientras se sentaban juntos observando un combate de entrenamiento. Había estado tan llena de alegría esos días que habían pasado juntos antes de que fuera secuestrada; qué cruel era el universo, colgar la felicidad ante ella y luego arrebatársela duramente. "Nunca olvidaré que mi mujer está muerta." Su tono era mordaz; era tan injusto que esta mujer hubiese entrado a su vida, recordándole cada minuto de lo que había perdido.

"Entonces por qué _estoy _aquí?" ella desafió su reclamo. La semejanza era perfecta; tenía que admitirlo. Sin su completa comprensión de que ella y su fallecida mujer eran dos personas completamente separadas, esta pequeña cena que había planeado sólo sería el comienzo de sus intentos para engañar a su mente para creer que ella era lo que quería que fuera, su mujer. Pero no podía permitirle caer bajo el poder de tal mito; ella tenía un marido y una hija que considerar. Tenía que sacarlo de esta locura.

"Sabes, esa es una muy buena pregunta." Ella tenía razón por supuesto, él la quería con él, porque le recordaba a su mujer, lo tentaba con la posibilidad de no estar más miserable y solo. Pero no podía decirle eso, no cuando no podía admitírselo a sí mismo. Así que tuvo que negar la inquisición. "Por qué _estás_ aquí? Me dijiste antes de hacer la oferta que creías que tu marido es lo fuerte suficiente para superarme, entonces por qué aceptaste un trato que no te concedería verdadera ganancia?"

Su labio inferior se desplomó levemente; la había acorralado con una pregunta que no se atrevió a responder. Creía que Radditz podría derrotarlo en batalla; no había necesidad para que disolviera el combate, entonces por qué había venido? Temía que este hombre ya supiera. "Tienes razón. No tengo razón para estar aquí." Espetó ella fríamente en un intento por huir de la escena antes de que más vergüenza pudiera originarse. No logró escapar, sin embargo, cuando él estrelló su fuerte mano contra la puerta, obstaculizando su salida y atrapándola contra su firme torso.

"Eres infeliz con Radditz," él susurró en su oído la respuesta que sabía no se atrevía a decir. Inhalando su aroma, lentamente arrastró su mano izquierda que no estaba bloqueando la puerta por el frente de su pecho antes de descansarla contra su acalorada mejilla derecha. Girando su rostro para encontrar el suyo, lentamente concluyó, "Y estás atraída a mi." Sorprendentemente su voz no contenía egocentrismo. Simplemente estaba declarando los hechos como los veía.

Cerrando sus ojos lentamente, Bulma deseó esconder su lujuria, pero parecía que era muy tarde. Él lo sabía, y esperaba que se lo reconociera. No lo haría. Esta noche estaba saliéndose de control. Tenía que detenerla, tenía que detenerlo al hacerle ver la verdad, "Y qué hay sobre tu atracción hacia mí?" Una mezcla de rabia y frustración llenó su voz, rabia ante la debilidad de su cuerpo y frustración por no ser libre para rendirse a ella. "Cuando me miras, tu sangre hierve y tu espalda se tensa porque ves a tu mujer, o porque _me _ves, una mujer que nunca llenará los zapatos de tu amor."

Era una pregunta difícil de responder, especialmente desde que le había confesado no tener el poder para borrar el recuerdo de su mujer. Pero no podía negar la pasión que sentía por esta extraña. Conocía muy poco de ella para que fuera más que lujuria, pero algo dentro de él refutaba que lo que estuviera sintiendo fuera más que lujuria. Pero no lo aceptaría. Ninguna mujer sino Bulma provocaba sentimientos más fuertes que el encaprichamiento en él. Ciertamente esta réplica no podía. "No niego que he pensado en rasgar tu ropa y examinarte más íntimamente para ver qué tan igual eres realmente a mi mujer, pero mi atracción a ti no es más que superficial."

Ella debería haberse ofendido. Debería haber sentido como si un balde de agua fría hubiese sido vaciado sobre ella mientras le decía sin rodeos que era una cara para él, nada más. Pero el insulto no pareció registrarse apropiadamente. Su mente no pudo cambiar la imagen de él rasgando su ropa, la sensación de su cálido cuerpo presionado contra el suyo, la poderosa mano que acariciaba su rostro, y su cálido aliento contra sus mejillas. Esto era pasión. Un año sin la sensación hizo todo más transparente. Su cuerpo estaba siendo halado hacia este hombre, despreocupada de la advertencia de la lógica, y como notó rápidamente, indefensa para ignorarlo.

Sus labios estaban en los del otro, ninguno seguro de quién inició el beso, pero ambos dispuestos a tomar parte en él. Girando su cuerpo para estar contra él, Bulma no había vociferado quejas, mientras sus pies de repente dejaron de tocar el suelo, su cuerpo fue empujado contra la puerta tras ella. Envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, clavó sus dedos en el abismo que era su caótico cabello. Sabía tan bien como se sentía. "Esto está mal." Aunque profundo dentro de ella sabía que no lo decía en serio, se sintió obligada a sacarlo durante los cortos segundos que se había separado para permitirle respirar. Era tan difícil pensar claramente mientras sus dedos subían su camisa, su claro destino sus senos.

"Tienes razón," aceptó él con una sonrisa casi malvada en sus labios mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su torso y la cargaba hacia su cama. "Deberíamos hacerlo en la comodidad." Dejándola caer en el colchón gateó sobre ella hasta que estuvo sentado a horcajadas en sus caderas. Arrodillado sobre ella, retiró su camisa sobre su cabeza antes de regresar a la mujer llena de lujuria bajo él.

Él era perfecto, la apasionada mujer rápidamente se dio cuenta mientras pasaba sus temblorosos dedos sobre su físico perfectamente cincelado. Con sus labios besó un lento camino desde su abdomen hacia su cuello, deteniéndose sólo momentáneamente sobre su corazón, sintiendo los latidos del órgano. Él la deseaba, y ella podía sentirlo en más lugares que en sólo uno. Soltando su cabello, dejó que sus largos mechones cayeran sobre su alto cuerpo, una inminente invitación para que continuara. Levantando sus brazos, le permitió la libertad de remover su camisa.

Vegeta estuvo complacido de descubrir que había elegido no usar brassier. Tal vez había estado esperando esto? Cubriendo sus montículos en las palmas de sus manos, Vegeta sintió su estómago apretarse. Lo mismo se sentía con Bulma, vivos e hinchados. Presionó sus labios sobre uno, succionando, mordisqueando y masajeando cada uno mientras su espalda se arqueaba hacia él con anhelo. El mismo sabor de Bulma. La misma reacción de Bulma. El mismo gemido de Bulma. Verdaderamente estaba perdiendo la razón?

Intentando ignorar la posibilidad, Vegeta continuó con sus suministros. A su cuerpo no pareció importarle, mientras continuaba prestándole atención a sus senos y luego comenzó a tomarse la libertad de permitirle a sus manos comenzar a eliminar sus pantalones; su mente mantenía seria reserva sobre lo que estaba haciendo. Demasiadas preguntas aún no estaban respondidas, muchas incertidumbres estaban siendo desatendidas, pero ninguna importó al momento en que se desvistieron completamente, dejando sólo sus sudorosos cuerpos oprimirse contra el otro.

La danza en la que se unieron pareció ensayada, como si ya fueran infinitamente familiares con lo que estaba por pasar entre ellos. Deslizándose entre sus piernas, las acciones de Vegeta eran el resultado de nada más que instinto mientras se adentraba desesperadamente en su calor. Sin pedir su permiso, o incluso mirarla a sus ojos para ver si estaba aún cubierta por la lujuria como él, en ese momento, su cuerpo dominó completamente sus sentidos como si reconociera dónde estaba su lugar. Tan apretado, tan seguro, tan familiar, como si finalmente estuviera regresando a casa. "Bulma," gruñó él con sus ojos cerrados, una reacción inconsciente al completo reconocimiento de su sensación. Era ella, su mujer, la madre de su hijo, _Bulma_. En ese momento, cada fibra de su ser supo que era verdad.

"Vegeta," la suave reverberación del nombre de su verdadero marido hizo eco de sus labios mientras su cuerpo se expandía para acomodarse a su tamaño. Se ajustaba perfectamente. Cada movimiento suyo se mecía con precisión. Él tenía una familiaridad con su cuerpo que sólo dos amantes podrían desarrollar con el tiempo. Parecía insondable que ella pudiese encontrar tal unidad con un total extraño. _Un extraño_, no, este no era un extraño. Era muy cálido, muy receptivo, muy reconocido por su cuerpo. Cerrando sus ojos echó hacia atrás su cabeza mientras el sonido de su voz hacía eco en sus oídos, _Bulma_. Se mantenía repitiéndolo; estaba llamándola por el nombre de otra mujer, estaba haciendo lo que había temido, intentando engañar a su mente para creer que era alguien que nunca podría ser. "Vegeta, det-" Sus dedos cayeron flácidos contra su pecho antes de que pudiera empujarlo lejos. Gritando con deleite, su cuerpo convulsionó mientras la llevaba a un estado de despreocupada felicidad.

"Sí," gruñó Vegeta liberando su semilla en su vientre. Colapsando sobre ella, sólo permaneció aplastándola bajo su cuerpo unos momentos antes de rodar sobre su costado, llevando su figura suavemente con él. Bajando la mirada para ver el atónito pecho de la mujer jadeando, sus ojos cerrados y sus labios temblando, sus preocupaciones rápidamente fueron silenciadas. Ella había necesitado esto tanto como él, tal vez aún más, supuso él mientras pasaba sus dedos por su húmedo cabello.

Arrepentimiento por sus acciones no iba a sentir esa noche mientras presionaba fuertemente su cuerpo con el suyo. No permitiría que la razón le robara este momento. Envolviendo sus brazos más ceñidamente alrededor de su compañera, Vegeta bajó la mirada para ver que ya le había permitido al sueño dominarla, Vegeta suspiró contento mientras se permitía seguirla. Aunque sabía que mañana traería mucha pena y miseria, saborearía el momento que tenía ahora, su primer momento de paz en el último año.

------

**Nota de LGV**: Hmmm… Parece que Bulma y Vegeta han 'reconsumado' su relación. Qué significará mañana en la mañana? Habrá arrepentimientos? La posibilidad de que Bulma y 'Atae' sean la misma mujer finalmente será una consideración para Vegeta? Y qué hay de Radditz? Se molestará de descubrir que su 'mujer' nunca regresó la noche anterior? Creo que es una apuesta segura, pero para averiguar el resto, necesitan esperar hasta la próxima vez!

------


	9. Sepulcro Vacío

**SOBREVIVIENDO JUNTOS: RETRIBUCIÓN**

(_Surviving Together: Retribution_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 9 - Sepulcro Vacío

------

"Bulma," susurró Vegeta mientras despertaba ante la familiar esencia de lavanda cosquilleando su nariz. Como si estuviera en un sueño, abrió sus ojos para encontrar a la mujer que amaba acostada cómodamente en sus brazos. Por pocos segundos su mente aún estuvo nublada con sueño, acarició el cabello de su mujer, y fuertemente haló su cuerpo contra el suyo saboreando la muy atípica serenidad de estar con su mujer.

Entonces la realidad golpeó.

Esta no era _su_ mujer. Esta era la mujer de otro hombre, y madre del cachorro de otro. Sentándose derecho, Vegeta sintió su cuerpo tensarse con horror. 'Qué he hecho?' En un acto espontáneo, había traicionado a su fallecida esposa, tomando una amante apenas a un año de su muerte. Y no sólo cualquier amante por supuesto, una mujer ya casada, una madre, una persona que no merecía que su familia fuera separada por sus acciones egoístas.

'Tengo que arreglar esto,' el plan parecía obvio, pero la manera en la que lo ejecutaría era cercana a imposible. Dejando caer su cabeza en su mano derecha, Vegeta apoyó su codo contra su rodilla intentando darle sentido a su errático comportamiento. Qué le pasó a todo su control? Maldición, había pasado diez malditos años sin tocar una mujer, excluyendo el incidente de Aphara, el cual ciertamente no contaba, ni sentir un golpecito de pasión como la que tuvo con Bulma. Cómo podría esta mujer ser tan diferente?

Girando su cabeza para mirar a la mujer en cuestión, Vegeta suspiró extendiendo su mano derecha para retirar unos pocos mechones de cabello que habían caído por su rostro. Tan igual a su mujer. La misma imagen desaliñada después de sus sesiones íntimas, la misma sonrisa completamente satisfecha extendiéndose levemente por sus labios, la misma marca que siempre se oscurecía después de hacer el a - marca?

Sacudiendo su cabeza como si espantara lo que le quedaba de sueño, para asegurarse de que lo que estaba viendo de hecho era lo que creía ser, Vegeta gentilmente hizo a un lado todo el cabello de Bulma, y bajó las cobijas para que nada pudiese obstruir su vista de esa unión que conectaba su hombro a su garganta. "Mi marca," él la reconocería en cualquier lugar. Cada Saiyajín tenía su propia mordida, un testamento a la imposibilidad de confundir la propiedad de un hombre o una mujer por otro. La marca que vio ante él era incuestionable.

Saltando de su cama como si hubiese estado en llamas, Vegeta intentó darle sentido a lo que estaba ante él. Una mujer que se veía como Bulma, hablaba como Bulma, actuaba como Bulma, sonaba como Bulma, olía como Bulma, y tenía su marca sólo podría ser una persona, verdad? 'No puede ser!' Vegeta sacudió su cabeza mientras se giraba de ella incrédulo.

Ella estaba muerta, él la vio morir, sostuvo su cuerpo sin vida en sus brazos, y la enterró por el amor de dios! No podría estar viva! No tenía sentido. Tenía que estar equivocado! Pero su marca, era tan clara como el cristal. Su sensación, anoche la había llamado Bulma; se sentía como Bulma, reaccionaba como Bulma, ella - ella tenía que ser, pero cómo? Levantando sus ojos, la mirada de Vegeta cayó en la puerta que lo llevaba al sepulcro, el cual creía, hospedaba a su verdadera mujer. Como si fuera guiado por un poder externo, caminó hacia la entrada y tranquilamente tocó el panel de identificación que le daba acceso.

Deslizando su mano sobre la cripta de mármol en una forma similar como lo había hecho anoche, Vegeta detuvo su roce en el picaporte para abrir la caja. 'Perdóname, Bulma.' Nunca había imaginado profanar su lugar de descanso, pero tenía que saber, tenía que saber de una vez por todas si su mente finalmente se había dañado.

Con un fuerte golpe, la tapa que cerraba su lugar de descanso cayó al suelo, revelándole a Vegeta que había estado rezándole a una caja vacía por los últimos meses. "Por dios," él retrocedió lentamente. Era el único ser que tenía acceso a esta habitación. Era imposible que removieran su cuerpo sin darse cuenta. "Qué demonios está pasando?" en un ataque de furia golpeó el resto de la cripta. Pasando sus dedos por su cabello, Vegeta se encontró luchando por mantener su compostura. Alguien se había llevado a su mujer. Alguien había estado engañándolo por los últimos meses. Alguien - alguien iba a pagar.

El sonido de movimiento le recordó a Vegeta abruptamente que ahora tenía a su posible resucitada mujer en su cama. Regresando a su dormitorio con apresurada velocidad, se decepcionó de encontrarla dirigiéndose hacia la salida. El hecho de que aún estuviese en el proceso de colocarse su camisa evidentemente implicó que no se había despertado con la misma disposición que él.

"Bulma, espera!" él logró llegar a la puerta justo antes de que pudiera abrirla. "Tenemos que hablar."

Su rostro había estado desviado del suyo hasta que finalmente levantó su cabeza para responder. "Me llamaste Bulma otra vez," estaba llorando, su piel de porcelana llena de humedad, sus ojos azules hinchados y rojos. "Por alguna razón lo soporté anoche, pero no lo haré esta mañana, así que déjame ir con la poca dignidad que me queda." Ella intentó pasarlo a la fuerza, pero no se movió. En vez, rodeó su rostro con las palmas de sus manos, mirándola con una intensidad que contenía algo desconocido, alguna especie de comprensión, tal vez.

"Cómo pude haber ignorado la verdad por tanto tiempo?" preguntó él más para sí que a la mujer ante él; horrorizado de darse cuenta que su estado de depresión nubló lo que sabía en su corazón, cuán cerca pudo haber llegado para dejarla escaparse entre sus dedos.

"Suéltame!" Demandó Bulma retirando sus manos. Nunca debió haberle permitido a su anatomía conducir sus sentidos, ahora este hombre estaba experimentando ilusiones, pensando que es su verdadera mujer. Parecía que una fría bofetada de reconocimiento estaba a la orden, "Tengo que ir con mi hija, mi hija de dos meses, quien estoy segura está llorando hasta los cielos porque estás deteniéndola de desayunar." Ella tomó un hinchado seno para énfasis, la humedad de su camisa era prueba de su reclamo.

Retrocediendo un paso incómodo, Vegeta se encontró frente a una consideración que cuidadosamente había ignorado antes de este momento, la niña. Si esta mujer verdaderamente era su mujer, entonces - él no era más el único hombre que compartía una paternal conexión con ella. Pero de dos meses de edad, eso significaba que la niña tendría que haber sido concebida no mucho más que un mes después de su muerte o resurrección, o lo que sea que le hubiese pasado en esas semanas siguientes.

Pero sabía que su Bulma nunca lo traicionaría, a menos que algo malo pasara con su mente. Es eso? Eso es por qué esta mujer fallaba en reconocerlo? Con su resurrección llegó alguna especie de daño a su memoria?

Tantas preguntas que tenía que hacer, la primera sobre anoche; pero el destino no le daría una oportunidad, cuando Vegeta se dio cuenta que mientras estaba en su estado de shock, su mujer había desaparecido de su habitación. "Maldición!" siseó él mientras abría su puerta y escaneaba el corredor buscando a la desparecida mujer. Cuando no registró señal de ella, cerró de golpe su puerta, regresando adentro.

Aunque en retrospectiva reconoció que era mejor que se hubiese ido, dándole tiempo para salir de su turbulento estado mental mientras atendía a su hija. Pero estaba seguro que no iba a dejar esto por mucho tiempo. Atae y Bulma tenían que ser la misma persona. No sabía cómo era posible, pero estaba comenzando a creerlo. Tenía su marca, se sentía igual y la más flagrante de las pruebas, su sepulcro estaba vacío. Sólo tenía que juntar todas las piezas antes de poder confrontarla con lo que estaba seguro pensaría un desesperado intento de un viudo para reclamar la felicidad que tuvo con la mujer que amaba. Pero Vegeta le probaría lo contrario. Ninguna fantasía podría ser tan vívida, tan engañosa que pudiera olvidar a su verdadera mujer. Sólo tenía que probarlo.

Agarrando su descartada ropa de la noche anterior, Vegeta se vistió y se fue a buscar a su colega. Si alguien podía ayudarlo a resolver su imposibilidad, era Garock. Sólo esperaba que el anciano no estuviera tan poco dispuesto a creerle como Bulma lo había estado.

------

"Esa es una buena niña, mami siente hacerte esperar tanto," Bulma se había apresurado hacia el lado de su hija al momento que regresó, ignorando el bombardeo de enfurecidas preguntas que Radditz le había lanzado cuando llegó finalmente. "Mantén tu voz baja; estás asustándola," le siseó Bulma a su supuesto marido mientras lo observaba pasearse de un lado a otro por la habitación. Estaba enojado, por supuesto, pero no habría esperado nada menos. Había estado fuera toda la noche. Qué se supone iba a insinuar además de lo obvio?

"Dónde has estado, Atae?" Su tono era más suave como lo requirió, pero incesante.

"Ve a traer a Garock, así después de que termine de alimentar a Bra podemos tener un poco de privacidad. Te explicaré todo entonces." Ella tenía que decirle la verdad. Si algo de confianza iba a restablecerse entre ellos, tenía que confesar su indiscreción y esperar su perdón.

El tiempo pareció interminable mientras Radditz, contra su mejor juicio, se iba a hacer lo que le había pedido. Una vez que regresó, un muy confundido Garock aceptó la tarea de cuidar a su hija por una hora mientras discutían a fondo cualquier pelea que claramente había entre ellos. Aunque el hombre tenía sus sospechas esta disputa tenía algo que ver con Vegeta y la noche que había planeado con esta mujer, no vociferó nada de esta curiosidad mientras salía de la habitación. Tenía un encuentro con Trunks al que iba tarde, debido a esta desviación.

Al momento que la puerta se cerró, los ojos de Radditz se tornaron mortales mientras aterrizaban en Bulma. Llameando sus fosas nasales, se le acercó lentamente. "Tienes el aroma de Vegeta sobre ti." Él se detuvo escasamente a un pie frente de ella. "Me sermoneaste, apenas ayer, sobre cómo no estás lista para fornicar y luego vas y te acuestas con un total extraño!" Su voz era alta, muy alta; rabia estaba exudando de cada poro suyo. Ella había dormido con Vegeta. Ni un simple recuerdo del bastardo y ella aún caía en la cama con él, mientras él había pasado meses intentando cortejarla y nada!

"No estoy orgullosa de lo que hice," ofreció ella en voz suave, su cabeza gacha con vergüenza. "No puedo explicar lo que pasó, no puedo justificarlo y no puedo cambiarlo. Todo lo que puedo decirte es que siento lastimarte, y te aseguro que no pasará otra vez."

"Tienes mucha razón en que no pasara," él agarró su brazo, y por primera vez desde que comenzaron a vivir juntos, la manipuló. Arrastrándola al baño, la metió en la ducha, abrió el agua y le ordenó, "restriégate hasta que cada pedazo de ese bastardo esté fuera de tu piel y cuando hayas terminado," él atrapó su cuerpo entre sus opresores brazos mientras susurraba roncamente, "tú, Atae, vas a trepar a mi cama y a darme lo que tan putañeramente le diste anoche a Vegeta." Rudamente presionó sus labios contra los suyos. No hubo gentilidad en su beso como lo hubo anoche; este era puramente primitivo, castigador en su intento.

Cuando finalmente se separó, Bulma levantó su mano para abofetearlo, pero él la esquivó fácilmente. "No puedes forzarme a dormir contigo," ella estrelló su mano contra la boquilla para que no tuviera que pelear con la presión del agua para ver su rostro. "Sabes, para alguien que tuvo una aventura ayer, estás actuando horriblemente alto y poderoso! Maldición, Radditz, cometí un error, igual que tú! No tienes derecho a negarme el perdón cuando yo te lo di ayer!"

"Por eso es todo esto!?" Él soltó una áspera carcajada. "Tuviste una aventura para vengarte por revolcarme con Keila?"

"No!" Ella estaba gritando a todo pulmón, "Tuve una aventura porque quise! Porque estoy atraída a Vegeta, y-"

"Y no a mi," él concluyó su idea sobre un susurro, la dura realidad de lo que faltaba entre ellos era dolorosamente clara.

"Radditz, lo siento tanto." Lo sentía por permitirle ser admitido, por no sentir de la forma en que sentía, se sentía seguro. Las consecuencias de traerla aquí, ver a Vegeta y a su hijo, fue un temor que había dominado en su búsqueda de venganza. Ignorando la posibilidad de que la atracción que su unión tenía fuera más fuerte que los meses de trabajo que había puesto para hacerla amarlo como pensaba que amaba a Vegeta, parecía que su esfuerzo estaba por naufragar. Las garras de Vegeta estaban profundamente enterradas en su carne. Su única esperanza de romper el hechizo era matarlo, y matarlo debía. "Radditz, a dónde vas?" Gritó Bulma tras él mientras salía del baño y se detenía en la puerta de su habitación. "Por favor, no hagas nada precipitado." Era loco que estuviera preocupada por la seguridad de Vegeta, pero lo estaba. No quería que sufriera por su debilidad.

"Él tiene que morir, Atae. Es la única forma en que pueda tenerte toda para mi," confesó él medio demente, no más lo racional suficiente para intentar mantener su cubierta bien protegida. Todo lo que podía ver en su ciega furia era a Vegeta, con su mujer, juntos en la cama. Su ki llameó de furia.

"No, él no, Radditz." Ella se precipitó para alcanzarlo, agarrando su brazo, intentando mirar sus ojos, estimando su reacción. "Podemos irnos esta noche, y nunca regresar. Por favor, Radditz, déjanos olvidar todo esto; Keila, Vegeta, y comencemos otra vez. Tenemos una hija, tenemos que arreglar esto!" Cómo, no lo sabía, pero tenía que quedarse con Radditz. La amaba por quien era, no porque pensara que era su fallecida mujer. La realización de su amargura de repente la golpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos. Por qué le importaba si Vegeta la quería por ella misma? Él no era su marido, Radditz sí. Radditz es a quien ama. Entonces por qué se sentía tan vacía con él? Por qué tuvo que conocer la caricia de Vegeta y cuán patética hacía sentir la de Radditz. Todo su mundo estaba derrumbándose, y justo después de que finalmente encontrara algo de estabilidad. Ella tenía que arreglar esto, pero la violencia no iba a ser el medio para hacerlo.

"No entiendes, Atae, estoy haciendo esto para que podamos estar juntos. Es la única forma," él la besó brevemente en la frente antes de salir de la habitación. Debió haber anticipado la aventura, pero no lo hizo, así que asumiría toda la culpa por su indiscreción. Nunca debió traerla aquí en primer lugar, pero ahora iba a rectificarlo. Una vez que Vegeta estuviera muerto, nada se interpondría en el camino para estar juntos, _nada_.

------

"Cómo descubriste esto?" preguntó Vegeta, completamente aturdido por las sorprendentes deducciones que había hecho su hijo. Cuando había dejado su habitación para buscar a Garock, había sido guiado al ala científica, sólo para encontrar que Trunks había estado trabajando diligentemente para probar lo que Vegeta no había creído hasta esta mañana.

"Podría haber irrumpido en la nave de Radditz y busqué en su computador privado," ofreció Trunks encogiéndose de hombros, "y luego hice analizar la información para ver si había alguna validez."

"Y la hay?" Vegeta tenía que saber. Si este planeta Namekusei y este dragón místico eran reales, entonces Bulma y Atae realmente podrían ser la misma persona; haciendo que todas las extrañas similitudes entre esta misteriosa mujer y Bulma, tuvieran sentido finalmente.

Con un largo asentimiento, Trunks señaló en una computadora, "una flota llegó hace una hora. El planeta Namekusei es real, ahora tienen que encontrar este dragón para probar que el mito, realmente no es un mito." Orgulloso de su trabajo, Trunks esperó un halago de su padre, pero todo lo que recibió fue una vacía mirada. Claramente estaba teniendo dificultad en aceptar esto. "No me crees, verdad?"

Le tomó a Vegeta varios momentos para registrar la pregunta antes de sacudir su cabeza, una mezcla de absoluta elación, y la exasperación de esta decepción tembló por sus venas. "Por el contrario, ahora estoy más que seguro de que Atae es tu madre. Sólo tenemos que probarlo."

Listo para preguntar qué había cambiado repentinamente la opinión de su padre en el asunto, después de haber sido tan inflexible en no considerar que Atae era su madre, Trunks abruptamente encontró su atención redireccionada mientras Garock entraba en el laboratorio de ciencia, con una inesperada carga en sus brazos. "Siento llegar tarde," se disculpó Garock con Trunks antes de notar que Vegeta también estaba presente. "Señor, q-qué está haciendo en este extremo del castillo a esta hora en la mañana?" La información aún estaba muy incompleta para informar a Vegeta, pero parecía que Trunks había saltado al decirle de todas formas, niño impaciente.

"Le dije todo sobre Namekusei; él también cree que Atae es mamá!!" Trunks sonrió animado mientras alcanzaba para tocar la mano de la niña como saludo. Él se detuvo a medio agarre dándose cuenta que ella era una parte de la ecuación que no había considerado. Si Atae era su mamá, entonces Bra era su hermana, pero sólo su media hermana. A menos… los ojos de Trunks se movieron sobre Bra mientras observaba a la niña mirando a su padre con una desdentada sonrisa en su rostro, sus manos aplaudiendo animadas. Parecía extática de verlo, casi atraída a él, tal vez? No pudo evitar preguntar…

"Qué estás haciendo con ella?" Vegeta le preguntó a Garock, inconsciente de las ruedas girando frenéticamente en la mente de su hijo.

"Radditz me encontró, quiso que la cuidara mientras él y Atae tenían tiempo a solas para discutir. Al menos eso es lo que asumí considerando sus emociones volátiles." Él le dio a Vegeta una dura mirada, claramente curioso de lo mucho que este hombre sabía sobre su pelea.

"Debo asegurarme de que esté bien," ofreció Vegeta instintivamente. Si Radditz había olido su aroma en Bulma cuando regresó a su dormitorio, entonces habría sabido que habían dormido juntos. Y si Vegeta recordaba el temperamento del segunda clase, el bastardo no practicaba los límites cuando se enfurecía. Ni hombres, ni mujeres, ni niños eran perdonados. Claramente era por esa previsión que Bulma había ordenado que Bra fuera alejada, para no ser expuesta a la peligrosa confrontación.

"Papá, espera!!" Trunks agarró el brazo de su padre antes de que pudiera irse.

"Ahora no, Trunks," Vegeta intentó irse otra vez, pero su hijo bloqueó su paso una segunda vez.

"Mira, necesito una muestra de tu cabello antes de que te vayas." Él no le permitió a su padre una oportunidad para objetar mientras Trunks usaba su ki para cortar unos mechones de su negra melena. Tomando la muestra, la guardó seguramente en su bolsillo mientras desviaba su atención hacia la niña en brazos de Garock.

"Qué demonios pasa contigo, niño?" Espetó Vegeta abanicando el humo de su cabello. No podía arriesgarse a perder más de su melena, el niño no sabía que el cabello de un Saiyajín puro no crecía!?!

"Lo siento papá, pero lo necesito para una pequeña prueba." Él voló, sin preguntar, tomó a Bra de los brazos de Garock y luego se dirigió a encontrar a Euran, prometiendo que regresaría en un 'rato.' Decidiendo cuestionar el extraño comportamiento de su hijo más tarde, Vegeta se concentró en encontrar a Bulma para asegurar de que su falso marido no estuviese abusando de ella. "Garock, ven conmigo," el par se dirigió hacia el dormitorio que les habían dado a Radditz y a 'Atae'. Pagaría si encontraba tanto como un cabello fuera de lugar en la belleza de cabello azul.

No más que a unos corredores, Vegeta y Garock se detuvieron en frío cuando llegaron cara a cara con su blanco claramente enfurecido, sólo que no estaba como habían esperado verlo. Su cabello era de un rubio dorado, y sus ojos eran de un profundo esmeralda mientras repetía cíclicamente, "Kyousou Netoru, Vegeta; Imaima!"

------

**Traducciones**: Kyousou Neturo - Concurso para robar la mujer de otro

Imaima - Ahora

**Nota de LGV**: Hmmm… Parece que Vegeta y Radditz no van a esperar el resto de la semana para su Kyousou Netoru. Quién saldrá victorioso? Y qué hay de la 'prueba' que Trunks quiere practicar, cuál será el resultado? Luego está esta flota en Namekusei, qué se sabrá sobre el dragón?? Oh, tanto con qué tratar! El próximo capítulo pronto…

------


	10. Retribución

**SOBREVIVIENDO JUNTOS: RETRIBUCIÓN**

(_Surviving Together: Retribution_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 10 - Retribución

------

"Kyousou Netoru, Vegeta, Imaima!"

"No puede ser," Garock fue el primero en vociferar una respuesta mientras la vista de un enfurecido Súper Saiyajín entraba en su línea de visión.

"Ahora sé que tiene que haber una especie de dragón místico, no hay manera en que este desecho de segunda clase pueda ser el legendario." Los puños de Vegeta estaban apretados, su rabia lentamente hervía tan inestable como la de Radditz.

"Kyousou Netoru, Imaima!" La reiteración de su demanda original fue seguida por un rayo de ki que llegó tan rápidamente, que Vegeta apenas tuvo tiempo suficiente para quitar a Garock del camino. Radditz era rápido, muy rápido, esta no iba a ser una batalla fácil, pero de nuevo, qué autoestima Saiyajín quería una batalla fácil? Ciertamente no el Saiyajín no Ouji.

"Está bien, Radditz," Vegeta se levantó, sacudiendo el polvo con el que había sido cubierto después de la explosión, "Quieres este Kyousou Netoru? Lo tendrás," él removió su capa, y luego se tomó unos momentos para estirarse. "Y cuando termine, no sólo tomaré tu vida, sino también a tu mujer y cachorra."

Fue la leña que finalmente encendió la batalla mientras Radditz, con un agudo grito de batalla, se lanzaba hacia Vegeta, gritando su intención, "mononisuru Atae!"

Observando desde el costado, Garock inmediatamente sintió el inevitable y horripilante temblor de la muerte mientras observaba a los hombres desaparecer del dilapidado corredor. Sin duda Vegeta iba a intentar guiar al hombre tan lejos del castillo como fuera posible. Ya había sido reconstruido una vez el año pasado, no quería verlo volverse una tradición.

"Qué carajo está pasando?" una serie de maldiciones y gritos comenzaron a hacer eco por el corredor mientras soldados salían de los escombros, demandando una explicación por dispararles.

"Traigan un grupo aquí para comenzar a limpiar este desastre," Garock comenzó a gritar órdenes en nombre de Vegeta, "Quiero guardias triplicados en todos los lugares donde hay civiles. Pero nadie, ni una sola persona va a seguir la batalla en mano. Con los niveles de energía que combaten, quien cruce su camino podría perder su vida!"

"Con quién está peleando?!"

"Sí, quién es lo fuerte suficiente para igualar al Emperador?"

"Es ese hombre que aterrizó hace unos días? Escuché que esta mujer se parece a la fallecida mujer del Emperador."

"Lo imagino; una maldita mujer es la culpable de que mi habitación fuera volada!"

"Suficiente, todos!" Otra serie de preguntas fueron gritadas de un lado a otro entre los uniformados soldados, pero Garock no tuvo tiempo para responder ninguna de ellas. "Tienen sus órdenes; ahora hagan lo que les dije!" Sin esperar para asegurarse de que sus instrucciones fueran seguidas, Garock corrió hacia una inmaculada ala del castillo, un ala que albergaba a la única persona que podría detener esta batalla antes de que alguien tuviera que perder su vida.

------

"Tocaste lo que era mío, Vegeta. No tenías derecho a acostarte con la mujer de otro hombre! Has deshonrado el más precioso de los códigos que tenemos que seguir nosotros los Saiyajín!!" La evidente hipocresía en sus palabras se perdió completamente en la posesividad del guerrero mientras peleaba con un hombre que alguna vez creyó ser mejor. "Nunca tendrás a Atae!!"

"Atae!?" se burló Vegeta, bloqueando cada asalto del hombre. "Quieres decir ese fragmento de tu imaginación? No, Radditz, pareces tener todo esto al revés. _Yo soy_ el que está defendiendo a su mujer contra una fuerza opuesta que intenta robar lo que _nunca_ fue suyo. Así que si alguno de nosotros estuvo deshonrando los códigos de nuestro pueblo, fuiste tú cuando hiciste lo que sea que fue para robarte a mi mujer de su tumba."

"Una tumba en la que tú la pusiste!" Un puño llegó golpeando el rostro de Vegeta, un golpe físico para igualar el dolor verbal de sus palabras. "_Tu _mujer murió porque fuiste muy _débil _para protegerla! Atae nunca sufrirá semejante temor conmigo, ella es todo mi mundo, mi primera y única prioridad; ella siempre estará a salvo!"

"_Ella _no es tuya para mantenerla a salvo!" Vegeta recuperó sus alrededores y en retaliación clavó su rodilla en el pecho de su oponente. "No puedes admitir que no es tuya! Pero lo sé, Radditz, he visto mi marca! De alguna forma robaste a mi mujer, _mi_ mujer! No sé cómo demonios lo hiciste, pero si piensas que voy a permitirte alejarla de mi, mientras aún haya aliento en mi cuerpo, entonces seriamente has subestimando su importancia para mi!" Agarrando un puñado del cabello dorado de Radditz, Vegeta retractó su rodilla del estómago del hombre y la subió para estrellarla en el rostro de su enemigo. Liberando su agarre, envió a Radditz girando al suelo. "Cómo lo hiciste?" demandó Vegeta mientras se bajaba lentamente a la superficie. Una vez que sus pies se plantaron sonoramente, cruzó sus brazos defensivo; cuidadoso de no estar desprevenido para lo que sea que su retador pudiera lanzarle.

"Nunca has escuchado la frase, 'descubridores, encubridores,' Vegeta?" Radditz rió mientras se levantaba, sacudiendo el polvo de su cabello antes de colocarse en una pose igual a la de su adversario. "El día que le permitiste a Cooler matar a tu mujer fue el día que no conservaste más derechos sobre ella." Radditz pausó para escupir algo de sangre que se había reunido en su boca, quería estar completamente articulado mientras le aconsejaba a su antiguo príncipe de lo seriamente que lo había subestimado. "Sé que tu hijo hackeó mi sistema de computadora, así que simplemente extendí lo que seguramente ya sabes. El planeta en el que aterricé, las personas que me ayudaron a recuperar después de que tú y Nappa me dejaron morir, era Namekusei. Sólo imagina mi suerte, aterrizar en un planeta donde sus habitantes no sólo saben cómo curar heridas sobrenaturalmente, sino que protegen un tesoro que sólo en mito uno se atrevería a imaginar."

Con un iracundo gruñido, Vegeta espetó impaciente, "Deja el drama y ve a la parte donde robas a mi mujer!"

"Los Namekuseijín en realidad son un pueblo muy crédulo, siempre dispuestos a mirar lo mejor en la más malvada de las criaturas," Radditz continuó sin pausa, él no iba a ser interrumpido de contarle su orgullosa historia de victoria por las opresiones de su rival. "Una mentalidad de la que fácilmente tomé ventaja. Después de ganar su confianza lentamente, tendí un motivo contra Freezer, ofreciéndoles la oportunidad de ayudarme a derrotarlo. Y qué mejor manera de ver el final de Freezer, por supuesto, que volverme el legendario?"

"Tuviste que usar a este 'místico dragón' para hacerte un Súper Saiyajín?" Vegeta no pudo evitar sino reír disimuladamente ante lo obvio. "Por supuesto, eso lo explica. Un baja clase como tú posiblemente no podría hacerlo sin una especie de intervención divina."

Apretando sus puños al punto donde se tornaron en un tono azul, Radditz se obligó a continuar, ignorando el insulto de su rival. "Sin embargo, para cuando alcancé la proeza y salí a buscar mi venganza, tú ya habías ascendido. Tan envenenada como estaba mi oportunidad, estuve lejos de desmotivarme. Comencé a tomarme mi tiempo, reuní un grupo propio, también una impresionante reputación mientras esperaba por el momento oportuno para encararte, cuando estuviera seguro que no tuvieras esperanza de superarme en batalla. Para mi suerte, la oportunidad prácticamente me golpeó en la cara cuando supe de la muerte de tu mujer. Qué interesante fue saber que la pequeña esclava tuya por la que habías caído tan patéticamente en realidad había sobrevivido y concebido un hijo para ti. Su muerte simplemente era perfecta."

"Entonces Trunks tenía razón, usaste al dragón que te hizo un Súper Saiyajín para regresar a Bulma a la vida y borrar su memoria para que pudieras fabricar una ridícula historia sobre ella como tu mujer, todo con el propósito de restregarme en mi cara que tenías lo que yo no?" Tan endurecedor como era el escenario, Vegeta no pudo evitar saludar ante la ingenuidad del hombre, "Brillante plan, excepto por el hecho de que Bulma aún me reconoce, tal vez no de sus recuerdos, sino por nuestra unión estamos eternamente conectados, haciendo imposible tenerla para ti."

"En tanto como estés vivo, tal vez," recordó Radditz muy ingenuamente. "Nunca completaste tu unión con ella, lo cual significa que si mueres, será libre para casarse conmigo apropiadamente, el hombre que verdaderamente desea."

Incapaz de controlar un estallido de risa, Vegeta echó hacia atrás su cabeza con júbilo. "Desearte? Oh eso es divertido! Si te deseaba tanto, entonces por qué estaba retorciéndose debajo mío mientras la llevaba al pináculo del éxtasis anoc-" La carcajada del gobernante fue interrumpida cuando su enorme oponente llegó estrellándolo a una velocidad feroz, los celos alimentaban cada vicioso ataque.

"Haizan! Atae Haizan!" el enfurecido Saiyajín insistió mientras aterrizaba puño tras puño en su adversario antes de entrelazar sus dedos, y levantar sus puños para bajarlos violentamente sobre Vegeta, enviando al hombre al suelo. "No más charla, terminemos esto ahora!" Declaró Radditz mientras comenzaba a reunir su ki para concentrarlo en un rayo masivo que asegurara la muerte de su retador antes de que tuviera una oportunidad para levantarse. "Muere ahora, Vegeta!" Él liberó el rayo en el momento que vio una mujer correr en frente de su línea de fuego.

"Radditz, detén esto!" Su visión era muy débil para ver que ya había liberado su ataque. Le había dado su espalda, arrodillándose con su enemigo, intentando revivir al bastardo. Maldición!

Fue puramente instinto y determinación lo que le permitió a su cuerpo moverse lo rápido suficiente para bloquear el ataque antes de que tuviera una oportunidad para golpear el suelo, y conteniéndolo lo suficiente para gritarle a un Vegeta recuperándose muy lentamente, "Sácala de aquí!" Antes de Bulma saber lo que estaba pasando, Vegeta había salido del cráter que su cuerpo había creado y con su brazo alrededor de su cintura, estuvieron en el aire.

"Radditz!" ella gritó minutos después de que el masivo rayo de energía se había disipado y Vegeta finalmente sintió que era lo seguro suficiente para que tocaran piso. Peleando contra el agarre de su posesor, corrió hacia el cuerpo chamuscado de un hombre que había llamado su marido durante el último año. "Radditz," ella colapsó a su lado, levantando su cabeza, con su cabello negro de nuevo, para descansarla en su regazo. "Por favor, di algo." Ella secó la sangre de su golpeado rostro, dándole una leve sacudida; intentó revivirlo desesperadamente.

"Atae," ella escuchó el alegre sonido de su nombre después de toser varias veces. "Estás… b-bien?"

"Sí, sí, por supuesto, estoy bien, oh dios, Radditz, pensé que te había perdido," ella apretó su cabeza en su pecho, enojada de que no hubiese llegado antes a la batalla para detener esto. "Todo esto es mi culpa," sus lágrimas comenzaron a fluir infinitamente. "Nunca debí haberte traicionado, dios, si no lo hubiese hecho nunca hubieses sentido la necesidad de probarte-"

"Yo… lo habría hecho… de todas formas." Él apenas logró alcanzar para cubrir sus labios con sus dedos manchados de sangre. "Te he-traicionado… he estado mintiéndote, Atae." Él tosió, sangre salpicaba su camisa mientras intentaba completar su confesión antes de que fuera muy tarde. "Supongo que esto… Esta es la retribución del destino por escoger mi venganza sobre… sobre ti… Pero yo…" sus palabras eran muy ahogadas; escasamente las pudo terminar mientras envolvía sus dedos alrededor de su suave mejilla una última vez, "Lo… lo siento mucho… yo… te amo… Bulma." Sus ojos se habían cerrado, como si finalmente admitiera para sí mismo que no era suya verdaderamente, había sido la destrucción final de su cuerpo.

"Radditz-Radditz, no!" ella dejó caer su rostro contra su cuerpo sin vida, sollozando incontrolablemente, por la pérdida de su vida, y la horrible verdad que había llegado con ella, _Bulma_. Él la había llamado Bulma, probando con sus palabras que Vegeta había tenido razón esta mañana. Ella era la mujer de otro hombre.

"Está bien, mujer," una masculina voz hizo eco en sus oídos mientras sentía dos confortantes brazos alejarla del cadáver de Radditz para sostenerla segura contra un calor familiar.

"Todo esto es mi culpa," sollozó ella hundiendo su rostro contra el cuello de Vegeta. "Él hizo esto porque me amaba, pero yo… no pude amarlo, porque-"

"Porque me amas," el oscuro hombre completó la imposible idea que ella apenas pudo, "porque él te mintió, te engañó; te alejó de mi, de tu hijo. Por dios, mujer, no lo llores, debes estar feliz de que se fuera."

"Feliz!" ella separó su cuerpo violentamente, secando sus ojos mientras se obligaba a levantar. Sacudiendo su cabeza, no aceptó sin titubear, "No me importa las mentiras que dijo, aún es el hombre que cuidó de mi este año, quien sostuvo mi mano cuando casi muero dando a luz, me dio cada lujo que una mujer y su hija pudiera querer, quien - dios mío, dio su vida para salvarme ahora y quieres que esté contenta de que esté muerto!?" Estaba furiosa, sus emociones imposibles de contener mientras admitía, "Era mi marido, nosotros - dios, tenemos una hija juntos! Oh, qué le diré a Bra?"

"No creo que tengas que decirle algo, creo que ella ya lo sabía," una joven voz en la distancia lentamente hizo eco hacia Bulma y Vegeta. Desviando la mirada para ver a su hija en brazos del hijo de Vegeta, Bulma se apresuró para encontrar al par, retirando a su hija del joven tan pronto como sus pasos colisionaron.

"Oh, mi pequeña," Bulma sostuvo a la niña fuertemente contra ella como pudo sin causar ningún daño. "Mami lo siente mucho," ella no estaba exactamente segura por qué lo sentía, pero su humor estaba tan apologético, apenas pudo controlar la pena saliendo de sus brazos.

"Estás bien, papá?" Trunks miró al sucio y herido hombre de arriba abajo unas pocas veces para asegurarse de que no tuviera heridas serias. Después de recibir un rígido asentimiento en respuesta, el niño se aventuró a preguntar. "No quieren saber lo que descubrí?" Él dirigió su pregunta hacia ambos, sí ahora estaba seguro.

"Estoy seguro que no es nada nuevo, Radditz me hizo una completa confesión," intervino Vegeta antes de que su hijo necesitara desperdiciar su aliento, "Y luego se lo confirmó antes de morir, a Bulma. Sabemos que ella es tu madre." Los ojos de Vegeta se dirigieron a la mujer en cuestión. Le molestaba que no estuviera al menos animada de recuperar su vida. Debería estar haciendo volteretas, no lamentando las acciones que cometió medio informada. Maldito Radditz!

"No estaba hablando sobre mamá, te dije que supe todo el tiempo quien era," él cruzó sus brazos en claramente una forma de 'te lo dije'. "Estaba hablando sobre lo que supe sobre Bra."

"Mi hija?" las noticias del niño finalmente captaron la atención de Bulma, "Qué - Qué pasa con ella? Está bien, no es cierto?"

"Mucho mejor para mi estimación," él sonrió de mejilla a mejilla mientras avanzaba hacia su madre, conteniendo la urgencia de derribarla con un abrazo por temor de lastimar a su hermana. "Espero que no te importe, pero le pedí a uno de mis amigos en el laboratorio de ciencia practicarle una prueba de paternidad a Bra."

"Qué?!" un simultáneo rugido de agravio salió de Vegeta y Bulma.

"Oigan, no me regañen, hasta que escuchen los resultados." Trunks levantó sus manos en defensa, intenta hacer una buena acción y este es el agradecimiento que recibe! "Sabía que algo no estaba bien sobre la forma en que Bra estaba atraída a papá, y no a Radditz. Así que hice la prueba para probar que mi instinto tenía razón. Bra no es hija de Radditz, es hija de papá." Bulma y Trunks miraron a Vegeta, la madre con una expresión de ojos abiertos, e hijo con una sonrisa satisfecha. La niña en cuestión sólo pareció reforzar los descubrimientos de su hermano mientras movía sus brazos con amplia alegría.

"P-pero cómo puede ser?" Susurró Bulma, escasa de palabras mientras miraba a su vívida hija.

"Niño, si estás mintiendo-" Vegeta comenzó a amenazar, pero Trunks lo detuvo rápidamente, el insulto se mostraba muy claramente en su rostro.

"Por qué mentiría, papá?" Racional, él tenía que dar una explicación racional para que su padre le creyera. "Digo, piénsalo, si mamá estaba embarazada cuando murió, entonces si fue devuelta a la vida tiene sentido que el niño que llevaba también fuera resucitado."

Era _posible_, por supuesto. En la corta semana que había estado con ella después de esos diez largos años separados, habían pasado la mayoría de su tiempo en su dormitorio, re-consumando su relación. Y, dios sabe, habían estado tan envueltos en el otro para considerar tomar algún método de prevención natal. Pero podría ser verdad? "Es posible, Bulma?" Vegeta eligió dirigir la pregunta hacia la única mujer que podría saberlo mejor. En tanto como no quisiere escuchar sobre cualquier vida sexual que hubiese compartido con Radditz, necesitaba saber si este hijo verdaderamente era suyo.

Por un momento ella no respondió, su cabeza permaneció aplastada contra su hija, antes de reunir el coraje para mirar a su inquisidor. Caminando lentamente hacia el Emperador, Bulma fijó sus ojos con el padre por segunda vez antes de asentir cansadamente. "Un mes después de mi 'accidente', o al menos lo que pensé fue mi accidente, supe que estaba embarazada. No había dormido con Radditz antes, así que asumo que la concebí antes de mi amnesia, pero si estuve realmente muerta entonces-" Ella no dijo más, sus ojos se aguaron de nuevo, la intensidad de sus palabras la golpearon duro. Después de depositar un protector beso sobre la frente de su hija, Bulma levantó a Bra en el abrazo de Vegeta. "N-necesito un poco de tiempo a solas, puedes… cuidarla por mi."

Ella no esperó un segundo después de aceptar para regresar hacia el castillo a paso apresurado, dejando a Vegeta ordenarle a su hijo no seguir a la perturbada mujer. "Dale un poco de tiempo para digerir todo esto. Creo que todos necesitamos un poco de eso." Los ojos del Saiyajín se bajaron a la niña en sus brazos. "Mi hija," el concepto era tan extraño para él, pero la sensación era natural. Podría patearse por no reconocerlo antes. Sintió la conexión, la misma que tuvo con Trunks cuando se encontraron la primera vez, debió haberlo sabido antes, podría haberles ahorrado a todos mucho dolor. "Ven, niño," ordenó Vegeta mientras comenzaba a regresar al castillo. Tenía que encontrar a Garock, y hacerlo limpiar el desastre externo que Radditz había creado, mientras él trabajaba en el daño interno, el daño a su familia.

------

"Bulma," Vegeta se sorprendió de encontrar a su hermosa mujer sentada nerviosamente en su cama, sin duda esperando ansiosa su llegada. "Todo está bien?" Ella lo había evitado a propósito por el resto del día siguiente a la muerte de Radditz. Tan desalentador como era que hubiese elegido manejar sus emociones sola, sin su apoyo, lo había aceptado, no forzando un diálogo al momento que había salido de su habitación para reclamar a su hija para un baño y comer. Pero ahora parecía que estaba lista para hablar, sólo podía esperar que lo que tuviera que decir fuera menos indiferente como lo había sido su último intercambio.

"Bra y yo estamos físicamente bien, si eso es lo que quieres decir con 'estar bien'. Tu hijo - Nuestro hijo," se corrigió ella un poco incómoda, "junto con Garock, aceptó cuidarla esta noche mientras nosotros - hablamos." Ella jugueteó con sus manos, insegura de qué hacer con ellas antes de finalmente descansarlas en su regazo. Cerrando sus ojos, sus hombros de encorvaron intentando calmarse desesperadamente.

"Quieres saber sobre tu pasado," Vegeta hizo la obvia suposición mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella en su cama. "Dónde comienzo?" Él no sabía qué tan bien manejaría escuchar la historia de su pasado juntos; todo el dolor, la angustia, los desconsuelos y derrotas. Aún sobresaltaba su mente que por algún milagro hubiesen logrado sobrevivir a tanto y aún encontraran su camino de regreso al otro. "Supongo que debo comenzar en cómo nos conocimos, verás, tu planeta-"

"No me importa escuchar sobre mi pasado," su desinterés fue frío y preciso, probándole en un segundo que no era la ignorancia de su pasado lo que la había traído aquí. "Vine a pedirte que le concedas permiso a la nave de Radditz para partir inmediatamente. Queremos viajar a Namekusei para--"

"Por supuesto, Bulma, te llevaré a Namekusei yo mismo para ver que tus recuerdos sean restaurados apropiadamente." No era de extrañar que ella no sintiera la necesidad de tener su pasado recontado con glorioso detalle, simplemente planeaba restaurar lo que había perdido. "Sé que esas personas son con quienes te has vuelto tan familiar recientemente, pero yo soy tu verdadero marido, cuidaré de ti."

"No entiendes," ella sacudió su cabeza, presionando sus pies en el piso para poder levantarse de la cama. "No quiero ir a Namekusei a restaurar mis recuerdos; quiero ir allá para traer a Radditz a la vida."

Vegeta se sentó mirándola por lo que habrían sido segundos, minutos u horas. No había sentido el tiempo mientras su mente luchaba por comprender sus intenciones. "Quieres regresar a la vida al hombre que robó la tuya?" Él también se puso de pie con esa nota de indignación. Sujetando su antebrazo detrás de su espalda él comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, intentando encontrar su razón. "Te alejó de mi - de tu _hijo_ por un maldito año, y quieres agradecerle al restaurar su indigna vida?" No tenía sentido; cualquier deuda que hubiese imaginado con el bastardo por restaurar su vida debió haberse cancelado después de saber de su engaño a menos que… Vegeta se detuvo a medio paso, su espalda tensándose mientras giraba su cabeza levemente sobre su hombro para sugerir, "Estás enamorada de él."

El largo silencio antes de su respuesta respondió su absurda declaración más fuerte de lo que las palabras podrían. "Yo no sé qué siento." Él prácticamente pudo escuchar su corazón latiendo fuera de su pecho, las circunstancias claramente no eran más fáciles para ella que lo que lo habían sido para él. "Sé que estoy atraída a ti tan instintivamente como lo está nuestra hija, y que estoy atraída a ti como si fuéramos íntimos amantes, pero… Pero no te recuerdo. Te veo como un hombre que conocí hace unos días, con quien tuve una aventura que resultó en la muerte de mi ma-"

"No lo digas!" él se giró para detenerla antes de que tuviera que escuchar su título ser dirigido a otro hombre. "Él no es tu marido, soy yo!" Agarrando sus brazos en un agarre firme pero indoloro, insistió, "Nosotros no tuvimos una aventura, un hombre y una mujer apropiadamente unidos no pueden tener una 'aventura'! Simplemente es absurdo!" Ella no iba a aceptar lo que eran para el otro hasta que liberó las mentiras a las que se había acostumbrado.

"Lo sé, y lo siento," ella agachó su cabeza mientras confesaba. "Estoy segura que este año ha sido un infierno para ti y para Trunks, pensando que estaba muerta, sin saber que tenías una - una hija, pero no fue así para mi. Radditz cuidó de Bra y de mí. Fue un apoyo maravilloso durante mi embarazo, y sí, creo que parte de mi se enamoró de él, a pesar de las mentiras que me dijo, sus acciones hablaron más fuerte. No me lastimó ni amenazó, fue un perfecto caballero; digo, por dios, incluso con cegadora furia peleando contigo, dio su vida para salvarme, y aunque eso pueda significar poco para ti, significa mucho para mí. Eso probó que no es del todo malo, y que al menos, creo que merece una segunda oportunidad."

"Una segunda oportunidad de vida, o una segunda oportunidad contigo?" Vegeta apenas contuvo sus celos mientras soltaba sus brazos, su temperamento se tornó casi muy volátil para controlarlo.

"No seas absurdo," su optimismo que le probaría lo contrario, denunciando al hombre finalmente, se desvaneció al minuto que siguió su indignante tono con la más evasiva de las respuestas, "Nosotros compartimos dos hijos, nunca me alejaría de ellos, o los alejaría de su padre natural."

Vegeta rió, una larga, dura y dolorosa carcajada, "Qué mártir te haces sonar."

"Sólo estoy tratando de ser honesta," ella no estaba segura por qué sentía la necesidad de justificarse a este o a cualquier otro hombre. Había sido la engañada en esta situación. Por qué se sentía culpable por su franqueza?

"Sabes qué? Creo que es una excelente idea." Vegeta asintió, su disposición cambió de una de burla a una de mortal seriedad. Girándose, caminó hacia su comunicador privado y contactó a Garock quien prontamente apareció en la pantalla.

"Qué puedo hacer por usted, señor?"

"Quiero que envíes un mensaje a la flota que tengo en Namekusei de que quiero que este 'dragón místico' conceda dos deseos. Quiero los recuerdos de Bulma restaurados al igual que la vida de Radditz. Está claro, Garock?"

Después de una larga serie de tartamudeos, el hombre apenas asintió, prometiendo que las órdenes se cumplirían inmediatamente. Una vez que la pantalla quedó vacía, Vegeta se giró hacia su mujer con una cansada mirada en su rostro. "El cadáver de Radditz fue llevado al ala médica del castillo; enviaré un mensaje de que tienes acceso privado a él." Él entonces la pasó y abrió la puerta de su habitación.

"Estás echándome?" Ella levantó una ceja confundida mientras lo seguía hacia la puerta.

"No, Bulma, estoy dándote la oportunidad de decidir lo que realmente quieres." Él apretó sus puños fuertemente alrededor del marco de la puerta. "En el momento que tengas más que sólo sentimientos transitorios por mi; recordarás todo lo que compartimos. Pero no te quiero por lo que nuestro pasado contiene; te quiero por lo que sabrás que nuestro futuro traerá. Quiero que estés de mente imparcial cuando decidas qué - o a quién quieres. Y una vez que lo hagas, quiero que me digas lo que has elegido. No por tus hijos o cualquier obligación que sientas que has adquirido este año, quiero que regreses, me mires a los ojos, y me digas lo que quieres. Si puedes hacerlo, sin titubear, puedo soportar cualquier decisión que tomes."

Con una medio sonrisa, Bulma asintió rodeándolo para salir de la habitación. Ella se detuvo justo afuera de su puerta en divertido reconocimiento al creer cuáles eran sus motivos para hacerlo, "Entonces estás _así_ de confiado. Le permitirás a un hombre que percibes como tu rival que regrese a la vida sólo para probarme que eres el hombre que realmente quiero."

Con una sonrisa forzada, Vegeta movió su cabeza. "Muy por el contrario," él levantó sus ojos para mirar una última vez a su mujer sin alguna recolección de él. "Necesito que _tú _me pruebes que los últimos doce años de mi vida no han sido una ilusión."

La puerta se cerró, no para abrirse de nuevo hasta que tuviera la respuesta que guiaría lo que quedaba de su vida a su verdadera paz, o probar lo que siempre había temido más sobre su relación, que las trampas de la vida, la primera esclavitud de Freezer, luego su pronta maternidad, y finalmente su temprana muerte por Cooler, hubiese puesto a descansar sus solitarias emociones sin decidir sobre él.

Que los dioses lo ayuden si ella regresaba sólo para probar su más privado temor.

------

**Traducciones**: Kyousou Netoru - Concurso para robar la mujer de otro

Imaima - Ahora

Mononisuru - Tomar posesión de

Haizan - Mía

**Nota de LGV**: Ah, así que la verdad salió a la luz! Pero la determinación de Vegeta tendrá a Bulma sin que ninguna indecisión les cueste todo? Puede su amor enfrentar esta prueba final? Bueno, tendrán que esperar hasta la conclusión de _Sobreviviendo Juntos: Retribución_ para averiguarlo…

------


	11. Sobreviviendo Juntos

**SOBREVIVIENDO JUNTOS: RETRIBUCIÓN**

(_Surviving Together: Retribution_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 11 - Sobreviviendo Juntos

------

Una mano golpeó duro el rostro de Radditz al momento que se sentó incrédulo al tener de nuevo su vida. "Atae?" él parpadeó confundido antes de que el revés de la mano con la que había sido golpeado lo abofeteara en su otra mejilla.

"_Bulma, _maldito enfermo! Mi nombre es BULMA!" Esta vez ambas manos se movieron hacia él, su claro destino alrededor de su cuello. Agarrando sus muñecas antes de que pudiera tocarlo, intentó controlar su ira.

"Qué está pasando? Cómo estoy vivo?" Él le dio una leve sacudida, demandando una respuesta a su pregunta antes que algo más. Y la recibió, aunque habría preferido una respuesta menos beligerante.

"Esto es retribución, Radditz." Ella retractó sus manos, y luego entrelazó sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Para que cuando dejes mi hogar, no sienta absolutamente ninguna sensación de deuda hacia ti por regresarme a la vida. Cuando separemos caminos, no quiero conexión contigo. Nunca quiero verte de nuevo."

Tragando completamente, Radditz sintió una leve sonrisa formarse en sus labios; sin embargo, no había alegría detrás de la expresión, simplemente comprensión. "Recuperaste tus recuerdos." Eso explicaba perfectamente la hostilidad. Después de todo, no sólo era lo perfectamente consciente de cada mentira y decepción que había causado en su vida este último año, lo conoció durante los años del reino de Freezer, lo conocía a lo más depravado. No es de extrañar que sus destellantes ojos estuvieran envueltos con furia. "Podrías no creer esto, pero para el registro, yo - te amo. Y daría - di mi vida para protegerte. Debes creerlo."

"No tendrías que haber dado tu vida si no me hubieses mentido en primer lugar, Radditz." Su tono de alguna forma fue más suave mientras se inclinaba cansadamente contra la mesa en la que su cuerpo había sido puesto. "Y si me amaste, Radditz, si verdaderamente me amaste, me habrías dejado ir con el hombre que verdaderamente quise _en vez _de intentar matarlo." Sus ojos se fruncieron mientras su rostro se giraba para fijarse con el suyo. Parecía que su asalto en su verdadero compañero había sido su pelea dominante con él; contra la que, sin embargo, pudo defenderse.

"No me disculparé por mi venganza contra Vegeta, pero maldición, A-Bulma," él encontró difícil corregirse. Todo un año de llamarla por su otro nombre, el nombre de la mujer que amaba, había hecho difícil la corrección. "No me digas que mi amor es falso simplemente porque me rehusé a apartarme de ti. Ningún hombre en sus cabales se hubiese hecho a un lado para verte caminar hacia los brazos de otro!"

"Vegeta sí." Su cabeza se bajó mientras admitía tranquilamente, "Él dio la orden de que fueras resucitado sólo para que pudiera elegir quien es a quien quiero verdaderamente. _Él _está dispuesto a dejarme ir si eso significa hacerme feliz; _eso_, Radditz, es amor." Ella le permitió un momento para descifrar lo que estaba diciendo antes de admitir indiferente, "Yo no te amo. No te amé durante el año que pasé a tu lado, y no te amo ahora, especialmente ahora que conozco tus delitos. Me alejaste de mi hijo, mi hombre, mi vida por todo un año; privaste a mi hija de su padre y - y no puedo odiarte por eso." Su voz tembló mientras mordía su labio inferior, intentando controlar sus emociones.

"Entonces te preocupas por mi," una resplandeciente esperanza destelló en sus ojos. No le tomó más que un momento para desvanecerse.

"No, Radditz, siento pena por ti. Siento pena porque sé que hay una parte de ti que es inherentemente buena, pero te fuiste por el lado equivocado para sacarlo. No puedo preocuparme por un hombre en el que no puedo confiar, y en ti, Radditz, _no _confío." Silencio llenó la habitación por una excesiva cantidad de tiempo, Bulma claramente sentía su paz al haber hablado y Radditz sintiéndose perdido por una respuesta.

"Si así es como te sientes," Radditz finalmente respondió mientras se levantaba de su cama. Manteniendo su espalda hacia ella, decidió no desperdiciar su tiempo discutiendo con ella, intentando cambiar una opinión sobre la que no tenía control. Ella no se preocupaba por él, no lo amaba, entonces que así sea. Él seguramente no tenía derecho a su amor después de las mentiras que había dicho, pero tan amargado y enojado como debió estar por su rechazo, no lo estaba. El saber que estaba viva y bien, y que alguna parte de ella, a pesar de lo que insistía, se había preocupado por él lo suficiente para haber restaurado su vida, probaba que no era el fin para él. Tal vez aún quedara esperanza para una relación honesta, no construida sobre mentiras o decepción, sino en esas emociones más suaves que había excluido por tantos años, emociones que ahora notaba eran muy preciosas para él. "Pero sé que nunca dejaré de preocuparme por ti."

Mientras dejaba la habitación no quería pensar a dónde iba Bulma después. No quería pensar en los dos amantes reavivando su relación ahora que ella tenía todos sus recuerdos. Simplemente quería ir a su nave y salir del planeta antes de que perdiera algo más.

"Te dije que no era digna de ti," una femenina voz acarició los oídos de Radditz mientras un brazo rodeaba fuertemente su cintura.

"No estoy de humor, Keila." Radditz continuó caminando, sin empujar a la mujer, pero no aceptando el gesto totalmente.

"Su nave está esperando por usted, Capitán, todos estamos tan contentos de que regrese con nosotros." Sus profundos ojos penetraron los suyos, la intimidad de su sugerencia fue un sorpresivo consuelo. Sí, tal vez no era una causa perdida. Después de todo, el infierno se congeló una vez para redimir a Vegeta, por qué no una segunda vez para él?

"Me alegra estar de regreso," él descruzó sus brazos y estiró una musculosa extremidad alrededor de la delgada mujer. "Vámonos de aquí."

------

"Entonces déjame aclara esto," Trunks movió a su hermana en sus brazos mientras miraba a su padre. "No sólo hiciste que ese pedazo de mier-" él se detuvo antes de que su hermana hubiese sido expuesta a su colorido lenguaje, "volviera a la vida, sino que básicamente le envolviste a mamá para regalo y se la entregaste!?"

"Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, niño. Lleva a tu hermana con Garock. Los dos van a cuidarla durante la noche." Él no quería hablar sobre la vital decisión que anticipó pronto le entregaría su mujer. A pesar de lo que significara este interludio con Radditz, no iba a permitirle lastimar a sus hijos. "Ve."

Con un medio frunce, Trunks pareció a punto de objetar, pero entonces su expresión de repente se suavizó. Caminando hacia su padre, usó su brazo libre para envolverlo alrededor del torso de Vegeta mientras juntaba al trío en un fuerte abrazo. "Aún te amamos, papá. Estoy seguro que mamá también." Alejándose del incómodo padre, Trunks levantó el brazo de su hermana para despedirse de su padre mientras el par salía de la habitación.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró, Vegeta sintió una atípica sonrisa adornar sus labios. Si alguien le hubiese dicho hace doce años que tendría un hijo y una hija que adoraba y una mujer que amaba tan profundamente que estaba dispuesto a verla partir con otro hombre si eso significaba su felicidad, le habría dicho al idiota que estaba loco y luego lo sacaría de su sufrimiento con un rayo en su pecho.

Pero aquí estaba, El Legendario. Había derrotado a Freezer y a Cooler, reclamado su territorio, y regresado el honor al nombre Saiyajín. Su vida había alcanzado una perfección que nunca hubiese imaginado en sus sueños más locos. Salvo por un elemento, el más importante elemento, uno que continuamente había fallado en mantener constantemente en su vida, su mujer, Bulma. Ella era todo lo que faltaba, una esencia que temía sin la que habría aprendido a vivir.

No es que eso sería mucho cambio, más años que no se había levantado en una cama vacía. Esos ojos azules sólo habían brillado hacia él un puñado de veces con devoción y adoración antes de que llegara el día en el que se probara incapaz de protegerla. Pero durante todo el tiempo en que estuvieron separados, su alma siempre había estado llena de ella. Nunca hubo un día en que despertara sin ver su rostro, sin revivir cada momento de felicidad que habían compartido. Ella lo había llevado por sus momentos más oscuros y le traía cada placer en su vida.

Ellos habían sobrevivido mucho para perderse mutuamente, pero no pelearía con ella si era lo que quería. La primera promesa que le había hecho era que nunca forzaría sus deseos en una mujer indispuesta. Si esta tragedia final había producido su desinterés en él, que así sea. Al menos aún estaba viva. Trunks tenía a su madre otra vez y Vegeta ahora tenía un segundo hijo, una hija, la perfecta imagen de su madre.

Después de tantos años de pelear, el antiguo príncipe Saiyajín no era un tonto. Sabía cuándo retirarse. Después de toda la pena que le había causado a la pobre mujer, debió haberse alejado de ella antes de que Cooler tuviese una oportunidad para lastimarla. Pero todo eso ahora estaba en el pasado, todo lo que tenía que controlar era el futuro. Y cuando se refería a Bulma, la única mujer que ha querido y que querrá, ofrecería su resistencia por la seguridad de sus necesidades. Quedarse juntos o separados, la elección era de ella.

"Vegeta, abre esta maldita puerta ahora!" Un incesante golpeteo siguió la cruda demanda. Parecía que la mujer estaba lista para hablar con él, excepto que él no podía decidir si la beligerancia en su tono era una señal positiva o negativa. Tomando un corto respiro antes de alcanzar el pomo, abrió la puerta. Una parte de él esperaba que corriera a sus brazos y comenzara a confesar su imperecedero amor, pero esa parte rápidamente murió cuando la pequeña bruja lo derribó. "Idiota!" gritó ella, golpeando sus puños contra su pecho, el completo shock del ataque lo derribó al suelo. "Qué demonios pasa contigo?!"

Tomándose un momento para recuperar sus sentidos, Vegeta agarró sus muñecas para intentar detenerla de forcejear contra él. De todas las reacciones que hubiese tenido al recuperar sus recuerdos, esto ciertamente no era una que hubiese anticipado. Rodándolos a los dos para que su cuerpo estuviera contenido bajo el suyo, usó su peso para dominarla.

"No fue suficiente de que estuviese dispuesto a arriesgar mi vida a manos de Zarbon para salvarte, no fue suficiente de que diera mi vida para salvarte y a nuestro hijo de Cooler, no, aún dudas de lo mucho que te amé - idiota! Cómo, después de tantos malditos años, aún no conoces mi corazón?" Su furiosa confesión rápidamente se tornó en lágrimas mientras su lucha se aflojaba, y su cuerpo cayó flácido bajo el suyo, una mano se levantó para cubrir su rostro. "Maldición, Vegeta, he estado enamorada de ti desde que tenía dieciséis años, qué te hizo pensar que no te querría ahora?"

Rabia, frustración, jubilación, desilusión, shock, y finalmente contento se filtró por el volátil estado emocional de Vegeta antes que la admisión más esencial en su confesión llegara al frente de su mente. Ella lo quería, a nadie más, nunca a nadie más, sólo a él. Sus labios estrellaron los suyos en una desesperada expresión de su pasión. "Cómo demonios iba a estar seguro?" Él la haló en sus brazos mientras se sentaba en el suelo, encerrándola entre sus muslos mientras lo hacía. "Después de todo lo que te hice," sus labios se movieron por su mejilla. "Después de todo el tiempo que pasamos separados," él encontró su oreja y levemente mordió el lóbulo antes de mover su cabeza para que ella pudiera descansar la suya sobre él. "Parecía muy optimista creer que aún me pudieras creer después de todo el dolor que te causé."

Los ojos azules de Bulma parpadearon lentamente mientras levantaba sus delicadas manos para rodear el apuesto rostro de su amante. "Dolor?" susurró ella argumentativa. "Ahora estaría muerta si no fuera por ti. No habría vivido para ver un día más de vida en la nave de Freezer si no fuera por ti. No tendría dos hermosos hijos si no fuera por ti. No, al menos aún espero, tendría un hombre que quiera pasar el resto de su vida conmigo," ella besó su entrecejo mientras hacía la indirecta petición. "Vegeta, nada del dolor que he enfrentado en la vida fue por ti. Incluso en los días cuando eras egoísta y frío, siempre hiciste lo correcto por mí. Entonces por qué es que insistes en sentirte tan inseguro sobre nuestro amor?"

"Por lo que dijiste," él fue rápido en responder mientras atrapaba la mirada de la única mujer que amaría. "Admites que estás viva sólo por mi labor. Cómo sé que lo que sientes no es simplemente una sobreabundancia de gratitud. Cuando no tenías recuerdos, estabas dispuesta a quedarte con Radditz, aún cuando admitiste que no lo amabas, sólo porque él salvó tu vida. Por todo lo que sé, estás confundiendo la obligación con el libre albedrío una vez más."

"Y qué hay de ti?" la mujer fue rápida en atacar, "Cómo sé que tus sentimientos son genuinos? Tal vez sólo quieres quedarte conmigo porque te di dos hijos. O tal vez aún te sientes culpable por nuestra primera noche juntos? O tal vez estás atraído al reto de obtener una mujer con la que continuamente tuviste dificultad en conservar."

Sus manos se deslizaron por sus brazos y se cerraron alrededor de sus bíceps. En reprimida indignación, Vegeta apretó sus dientes mientras siseaba, "Cómo te atreves a cuestionarme! Me crees incapaz de conocer mis propios sentimientos?! Crees semejantes excusas débiles como esas mantendrían a un hombre como yo persiguiendo a una criatura inferior como tú!?"

"Entonces cómo es menos insultante para ti desafiar mi sinceridad?!" Ella retiró sus manos de sus brazos. "Me crees tan débil de que no conozca mi propio corazón? Me crees tan débil de voluntad que sucumbiría a un hombre que significa nada para mí? Crees que honestamente me prostituiría de esa forma?"

Sus palabras finalmente se asentaron mientras toda la expresión de Vegeta palidecía de furia a pena. Parecía que ella tenía razón. Quién era él para dudar de ella mientras podía conjurar tantas excusas para disputar el prospecto de sus sentimientos siendo tan fuertes como lo fueron después de tantos años de lucha? Tal vez lo que compartían no era algo que podía discutirse con lógica; tal vez simplemente era algo que excedía los límites de la capacidad intelectual. Tal vez simplemente eran dos almas que estaban destinadas a estar, y ninguna fuerza en el universo era lo fuerte suficiente para destruirlas.

"Hemos sobrevivido tanto, no es así?" Susurró Vegeta distraído mientras sentía a Bulma acurrucarse en sus brazos, su cabeza bajando para descansar en su hombro mientras ella rodeaba sus brazos alrededor de su abdomen.

"Y pensar, que nuestras vidas apenas han comenzado," su cálido aliento cosquilleó su garganta mientras vociferaba el sorprendente recordatorio. Ellos aún _eran _tan jóvenes, Bulma en sus tardes veintes mientras que él apenas había pasado la barrera de los treinta. Se habían conocido cuando sólo eran niños, ambos con desesperada necesidad por algo a qué aferrarse, algo para mantenerlos continuando mientras luchan por seguir vivos. Y lo encontraron en el último lugar que ninguno hubiese imaginado, en el otro.

"Cuáles crees que son las probabilidades de que la vida sea pacífica para nosotros de ahora en adelante?" su mano acariciaba sus largos mechones azules mientras apretaba su agarre en ella, disponiéndola a nunca separarse de él otra vez.

"Probablemente pocas," Bulma rió levemente mientras cerraba sus ojos y recordaba todos los demonios que habían enfrentado para estar en este momento. "Pero no creo que verdaderamente importe lo que el destino nos depare," sus labios subieron para besar su garganta, "porque no voy a ceder a la oportunidad de alejarte de mi otra vez." Ella continuó un viaje de besos alrededor de su cuello hasta que alcanzó el punto donde su cuello encuentra su hombro.

"Y cómo planeas hacer eso?" Los ojos de Vegeta ya estaban cerrados mientras se rendía a las sensaciones que ella estaba provocando en su anhelante cuerpo.

"Al hacerte mío," susurró ella posesivamente antes de clavar sus dientes en su carne. Los ojos del antiguo príncipe se abrieron mientras sentía el dolor de su piel siendo perforada. Cayendo hacia atrás, él sintió a Bulma amortiguar su cabeza mientras golpeaba el suelo. Sus dientes nunca dejaron su festín mientras ahorcajaba su cintura, bebiendo mucho más de lo que él había bebido la primera vez que se unió a ella.

La egoísta arpía no iba a salirse con la suya! Reclamando suficiente de su juicio, Vegeta levantó su cabeza y clavó sus colmillos en su antigua marca, reabriéndola, reforzándola. Él sintió un fuerte gemido contra su piel mientras su mujer sentía su penetración, pero no detuvo su consumo en lo más mínimo.

Por incontables minutos se consumieron mutuamente. Bulma eventualmente fue la primera en detenerse mientras removía sus dientes del cuello de su marido, y comenzó a retirar el exceso de sangre de sus labios mientras esperaba la saciedad de Vegeta. Una vez que terminó, su cabeza se echó hacia atrás en el duro piso mientras intentaba calmar su acelerado corazón. "Cómo lo…" Su pregunta apenas fue hecha sobre su intensa respiración. Pero fue más que suficiente para que Bulma supiera lo que deseaba escuchar.

"Puedes agradecerle a Radditz, en realidad." Bulma descansó su cansada cabeza en el pecho de Vegeta mientras escuchaba su palpitante corazón. "Me dijo que cuando dos Saiyajín mutuamente desean compartir el resto de sus vidas juntos, forman una unión completa, lo cuál ambos hemos hecho. También dijo que una unión completa significa más que sólo una conexión emocional, conecta los cuerpos, así que si uno muere, el otro pronto lo seguirá." Ella pausó y levantó su cabeza para mirar a su nuevo marido. "Asumí que eso era por qué no deseaste completar la nuestra antes. Tú no querías que compartiera tu destino, si eras asesinado en batalla."

Su conclusión fue confirmada con un corto asentimiento de su amante. Una sonrisa inmediatamente se iluminó en sus rasgos, "Entonces estaba destinado que no nos uniéramos. Si lo hubiésemos hecho, habrías muerto conmigo, nadie hubiese derrotado a Cooler y Radditz nunca hubiese tenido algún incentivo para regresarme a la vida. Lo ves? Estamos destinados a estar juntos!" Bulma giró su cuerpo para que una vez más estuviera sentada a horcajadas en el pecho de Vegeta. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, rozó sus labios contra los suyos mientras preguntaba, "Hmm… Puedo pedirte algo?"

"Sí, lo que quieras," Vegeta sonrió orgulloso mientras pasaba sus dedos por los suaves mechones de azul que colgaba de su rostro angelical. "Recuerdas la primera vez que hicimos el amor?" El titubeo en su expresión inmediatamente le recordó que tendría que aclarar su declaración. "No la vez en frente de Zarbon… Digo nuestra primera vez real, como dos adultos en privado, no sólo aprovisionando al otro con una liberación física durante una actuación forzada, sino compartiendo nuestro amor por el otro. Recuerdas?"

"Cómo podría olvidar?" preguntó Vegeta con un lento puchero en sus labios. Derrotado en batalla, sin un tanque de recuperación que le hubiese proporcionado la curación que ella le dio, una vez que regresó a su habitación. Bañarse con ella, dejarse acariciar por ella, amarla simplemente había sido un sueño para él hasta ese punto. Nunca olvidaría la primera vez que se entregó libremente a él, la primera vez que conoció el amor.

"Recuerdas lo que te pedí esa noche?"

Sí. Tan claramente como si el momento hubiese pasado entre ellos hace horas, él recitó su precisa petición, "Me dijiste que querías que nuestro encuentro fuera real. Me pediste hacerte el amor."

"Mmmm hmmm," ella enfatizó cada sílaba llena de pasión con un lujurioso parpadeo de sus pestañas y un laborioso jadeo. Cuando ella sintió reaccionar el cuerpo de su marido, las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron mientras pedía maliciosa, "Ahora, se que fue hace más de once años y, por supuesto, uno debe considerar que has envejecido con los años," ella pasó sus dedos sobre los lisos contornos de su rostro para dilucidar su chiste. "Pero esperaba que aún pudieses tener suficiente energía en ti para recordarme de eso días de juventud, cuando nos enamoramos primero y aprendimos cómo perfeccionar el arte."

Con burlona indignación, Vegeta frunció ante su implicación, "Estás diciendo que he perdido mi habilidad con una mujer?" Levantándose del suelo, Vegeta cargó a su preciosa carga hacia su cama antes de soltar no muy gentilmente a Bulma en el colchón. Prácticamente rasgando su ropa, Vegeta gateó sobre su presa, con un brillo casi sadista en sus ojos, "Deberías saber para este momento nunca provocar a un Saiyajín, mujer."

Él atrapó a la frágil criatura bajo él mientras sujetaba sus brazos sobre su cabeza. "Cuando haya terminado contigo," él pasó una delgada línea de ki desde su cuello hasta su entrepierna que abrió su ropa, "tu voz estará tan ronca de gritar mi nombre que no podrás hablar por una semana." Ella retiró sus zapatos y levantó su pelvis para ayudarle a retirar sus pantalones de sus piernas. "Tus uñas estarán desgastadas de bajarlas por mi espalda." Ella arqueó su propia espalda para permitirle retirar el resto de su rasgada camisa de su pecho. "Tus ojos estarán hinchados de llorar de placer." Ella dobló su rodilla para permitirle mejor acceso a las últimas dos prendas cubriendo su cuerpo, sus medias. "Tu piel estará reseca después de que sudes por horas debajo, encima, arrodillada ante mi…" Ella levantó su otra pierna, gimiendo mientras bajaba sus dedos por su muslo antes de llegar a la última prenda de ropa que usaba. Una vez que la retiro, ella separó sus piernas receptivamente, rogando por su invasión. "Oh, cuando termine contigo, pequeña, estarás tan saciada de placer que muy bien podrías caer en un coma inducido por placer por un mes."

Sus blancos dientes brillaron a través de la lujuriosa mirada acompañando sus rasgos, mientras Bulma preguntaba tímidamente, "Esas son unas promesas pesadas. Qué te hace pensar que podrás cumplirlas?"

Bulma sintió la punta del deseo de su marido provocar su entrada mientras pretendía contemplar la respuesta, torturándola mientras la tentaba y luego se alejaba. "Sé que puedo, porque te conozco," Vegeta finalmente respondió su pregunta con orgullo, "Sé cuán desesperadamente me necesitas."

"Ah, bueno eso es agradable de escuchar," ella bajó sus dedos para acariciar los suyos. Sucumbiendo a su invitación, Vegeta liberó sus muñecas, pero sólo para que pudiera entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos, aún manteniéndolos sobre su cabeza. "Vegeta, por favor," ella ofreció lo que sabía que quería escuchar entre los provocadores besos con los que la atormentaba, "Hazme gritar, llorar, sudar, quiero que lo hagas todo." Ella mordió su labio inferior, intentando mantenerlo cerca antes de que tuviera otra oportunidad de alejarse. El entretenimiento que destelló en sus ojos hizo revolver su estómago.

"Por qué la prisa, Bulma? Tenemos todas nuestras vidas por delante, y ten por seguro que planeo pasar la mayoría de este tiempo contigo, haciéndote el amor." Sus palabras fueron suaves y gentiles, nada como a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Sus manos se apretaron alrededor de las suyas y supo que toda diversión se desvaneció de su comportamiento. Él quería que supiera que ella era más que sólo un cuerpo femenino que lo excitaba, más que sólo la madre de sus hijos, más que sólo una criatura a la cual aferrarse en el despertar de la desesperanza. Ella era todo para él. Tal vez nadie en el universo sino Bulma podría entender verdaderamente la veracidad de ese sentimiento, porque ella sentía de la misma manera.

"Entonces hazme el amor," ella levantó sus caderas hacia las suyas, "ámame." Sus labios le siguieron mientras los dos se conectaban en cada física forma posible. Sus brazos, sus piernas, sus labios y sus corazones completamente entrelazados; una unión física que sólo podría ser igualada por la conexión espiritual que tenían. Verdaderamente eran uno mientras se movían juntos, gritaban juntos y tocaban juntos el éxtasis.

No importaban más los horrores que su pasado había contenido, qué angustioso mañana traería; ellos se tenían el uno al otro en el aquí y el ahora. Si estaban destinados a vivir en inalterada felicidad por el resto de sus existencias, ellos lo aceptarían. Si lo estaban para sufrir la separación y el peligro en otro momento, no le temerían. Su conexión era más profunda que cualquier fuerza que el universo tenía para ofrecer; estaban destinados a estar juntos. Y sin importar que lo estuviese por venir para ellos, podrían enfrentarlo juntos; ellos continuarían _sobreviviendo juntos_…

------

Fin

------

**Nota de LGV**: Es el fin. No puedo decir que estoy feliz por terminar, pero el momento ha llegado. Esta historia (en su totalidad) ha consumido la mejor parte de los últimos casi tres años de mi vida, y ahora es momento de continuar. Vayan y dejen sus reviews! Me encantaría escuchar algunas ideas sobre esta historia y toda la saga como una serie. Agradezco a todos los devotos fans que han seguido esta historia desde el comienzo! Espero que regresen para mi nuevo fic, estoy muy orgullosa de él, y creo que todos lo disfrutarán… Hasta entonces… Feliz lectura!

**Nota de Inu**: Hola a todos!!!... Aquí lo tienen, el final de esta trilogía... espero que les haya gustado, como siempre muy agradecida por sus comentarios y el apoyo. Perdón si me demoré un poco en subir este último capítulo, muchas gracias por la paciencia y su interés en ella. Esperen pronto la publicación de más traducciones, mientras tanto los dejo con la más reciente titulada _'La Protegida'_... Besitos y hasta pronto...

------


End file.
